Guinevere
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Ginny mengingat dirinya, seperti yang diceritakan Harry dulu, namanya Ginny, Ginevra, seperti nama istri raja Arthur, Guinevere. Tapi akibat kecelakaan saat Quidditch itu terjadi, sebagian memorinya hilang. Ginny mengingat Harry. Ya, tapi ia tak mengingat jika Harry adalah suaminya. Suami dan ayah dari anak-anaknya. Disclaimer: JK Rowling pemilik dunia Harry Potter. Saya pinjam
1. You're My Boyfriend

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Siapa di sini? Yups, Anne muncul lagi. Yeeee cepat, ya!

Anne rajin banget, nih. Oke, fic baru Anne kali ini agak emejing! Kenapa? Anne sebelumnya udah punya konsep ceria ini dan sempat Anne tulis di note, eh, besoknya salah satu pembaca tiba-tiba request dengan inti cerita yang sama dengan cerita yang baru Anne konsep itu. Kebetulan yang cantik banget! Sebelumnya, Anne ucapin dulu terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah review di fic sebelumnya. Thanks, banget, ya!

Kalian memang luar biasa, kawan!

Dan kali ini, Anne hadirkan lagi kisah baru masih dengan kisahnya Daddy Harry dan Mummy Ginny. Bagaimana kisah permulaannya? Mari disimak!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Seandainya saja Harry tetap menahan Ginny untuk tinggal di rumah dan menuruti instingnya, menahan istrinya agar tak kembali bertanding, Ginny tidak akan terbaring mengenaskan di salah satu bangsal St. Mungo seperti hari ini. Tubuhnya utuh meski kain-kain putih membebat beberapa bagian tubuh serta benda keras menyangga seluruh area lehernya. Ginny sekarat.

"Aku yakin Ginny akan bangun dan melihatku di sini."

Harry mencoba untuk kuat. Hati suami mana yang tidak kalut ketika melihat istri tercintanya jatuh dari ketinggian puluhan kaki. Menyaksikan sendiri tubuh wanita itu terkapar di atas tanah setelah membentur tiang besi tepat di kepalanya. _Plangg!_ Suara itu masih terngiang di telinga Harry. Teriakan ketakutan penonton yang meneriaki Ginny saat terjatuh. Mengingatkan betapa menakutkannya kejadian dua jam yang lalu itu pernah terjadi, dan juga Ginny.. yang entah kapan akan membuka matanya.

"Aku minta Hermione membawa James dan Al ke rumah George dan Angelina. Lily dibawa Hermione ke rumahku. Kau tenang saja, Harry."

"Tapi kau tak menceritakan tentang Ginny, kan, pada James atau Al?"

Ron, yang sedari tadi menemani Harry mengurus segala perawatan Ginny seusai pertandingan menggeleng pelan. "Tapi Lily.. Oh, Ron, kau suruh Hermione menjaga Lily? Kalian juga harus merawat Rose, kan? Lalu Hugo? Ron—"

"Lily keponakanku juga, Harry. Orang tua Hermione juga ada di rumahku. Jadi mereka bisa membantu mengurus Lily. Dua bayi tidak akan membuat kacau rumah tanggaku. Kau dengar itu!" Ron menarik satu kursi di sisi Harry dan mendudukinya. Mereka berdua menghadap ranjang Ginny dengan perasaan tak karuan. "Aku akan menemanimu. Ginny adalah adik kandungku. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya seperti ini juga." Protes Ron.

Harry dan Ron memilih menemani Ginny, dibantu beberapa Healer yang keluar masuk ke kamar rawat hanya untuk sekadar memeriksa dan memberikan ramuan serta mantera-mantera penyembuhan. Ginny belum kunjung sadar hingga dua hari berlalu. Molly dan Arthur ikut datang namun dilarang keras oleh Harry menginap. "Kalian harus istirahat, pulanglah. Aku tak apa." Pesan Harry. Ia dan Ron mengatur waktu jaga di St. Mungo. Mereka terus bergantian menjaga di dalam kamar rawat meski untuk sekadar membeli makanan atau meladeni para wartawan yang sedianya tak pernah bosan menunggu di luar gedung rumah sakit.

Di balik jendela, Ron melihat masih begitu banyak penyihir berkumpul di lantai dasar St. Mungo. Harry memang sengaja memilihkan kamar rawat yang memiliki pelayanan privasi yang paling baik di sana. berada di lantai atas. Sebagai sosok yang dikenal luas oleh masyarakat dunia sihir, Harry tak mau mengorbankan kenyamanan istrinya untuk kepentingan kabar heboh di luar sana tentang kecelakaan itu. Harry tahu seluruh media cetak sihir kini memasang headline tentang pertandingan reuni maut yang membuat Ginny terluka.

Holyhead Harpies mengundang Ginny untuk kembali bertanding dalam acara reuni akbar para mantan pemain Quidditch seluruh tim besar dari Inggris. Para mantan pemain Quidditch yang telah resmi keluar diminta untuk kembali dan bermain dalam pertandingan spesial itu. "Hanya untuk pertandingan ini, sayang. Aku tidak kembali lagi, kok. Ini hanya pertandingan reuni. Pemain lawan juga mengeluarkan pemain lamanya. Ada chaser yang dulu pernah aku kalahkan juga akan bertanding. Mungkin mereka akan membalas dendam atas kekalahan mereka dulu padaku. Boleh, ya!" Rayu Ginny meminta ijin pada Harry setelah menyusui Lily.

"Tapi kau yakin masih kuat? Kau baru melahirkan empat bulan yang lalu, sayang."

"Aku sudah kuat. Jauh lebih sehat dari sebelumnya." Ginny menyerahkan undangan resmi yang diatasnamakan managerial Holyhead Harpies pada Harry. Surat berwarna putih dengan beberapa aksen hijau di sekelilingnya mengingatkan Harry akan tim kebesaran yang begitu dibanggakan istrinya dulu. "Apa salahnya untuk aku bisa kembali bermain? Quidditch tumbuh sebagian di hidupku, Harry. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Dengan wajah memelas penuh pengharapan, Ginny membiarkan Harry untuk sejenak berpikir sebelum mengambil keputusan. "Perasaanku tak enak, sayang."

Ginny sangat menginginkan Harry memberinya ijin untuk pergi. Hampir tiga tahun sejak ia melahirkan Al, Ginny tidak lagi menyentuh kejuaraan apalagi berlatih dengan timnya. Ginny sepenuhnya mengabdi untuk keluarga dan bekerja paruh waktu di Daily Prophet. Meski berat, Ginny telah meyakinkan jika itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang harus dipilihnya. Harry sangat bangga pada Ginny.

* * *

"Mereka kabarnya terus memburu penjelasan Laura Adkins sebagai chaser yang diduga mendorong tubuh Ginny hingga terjatuh. Ada beberapa saksi yang melihat Laura berusaha mencelakai Ginny selama jalannya perandingan, Harry. Itu menurut Daily Prophet hari ini." Ron membuka lembar pertama tentang investigasi sembunyi-sembunyi pihak Daily Prophet yang terus melakukan penyelidikan tentang siapa pelaku jatuhnya Ginny di pertandingan waktu itu. Harry sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Untuk saat ini, Harry hanya fokus pada kesembuhan istrinya. Paling tidak, ia mengharapkan jika Ginny dapat segera sadar.

"Terserah, Ron. Aku tak peduli dengan mereka. Aku hanya butuh Ginny sekarang sadar."

"Ya, aku paham, Harry."

Ron membantu salah satu Healer melepas penyangga batang leher Ginny sementara Harry membantu memiringkan kepala istrinya ke kanan. Dengan posisinya kali ini, Harry berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Ginny. Ia memeluk kepala sang istri dengan perasaan bergejolak. Sedih, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, dan takut. Takut jika Ginny meninggalkannya.

"Leher Mrs. Potter sudah membaik, begitu juga lengannya. Semoga sebentar lagi beliau bisa sembuh, semua akan baik-baik saja, Mr. Potter. Oh, ya, ada yang bisa ikut saya untuk membantu mengurus pendataan pasien di bagian administrasi?" Healer melihat ke arah Harry lantas berganti pada Ron.

"Ah.. saya saja, Madam." Ron mengajukan diri. "Kau jaga Ginny saja, Harry. Aku yang urus." Pesan Ron.

"Thanks," jawab Harry lega. Ia belum mau meninggalkan Ginny. Instingnya mengatakan jika Ginny sebentar lagi akan sadar. Sebentar lagi.

Tiga menit setelah Ron pergi, Harry coba mengamati para pemburu berita yang masih sibuk menjaga pintu masuk St. Mungo. Ia mengenal beberapa penyihir yang memang sering mewawancarainya. Saking seringnya, Harry bahkan sampai mengenal namanya. "Si Drue. Si Pitta, si Chen.. mereka hobi sekali mengejarku—"

"Eegghh—"

Suara erangan kecil membuat Harry terkejut. Dari arah ranjangnya, Ginny menggeliat pelan. "Sayang, syukurlah. Kau sadar—"

"Air—"

Harry cepat-cepat memasukkan sedotan pada segelas air putih yang tersedia di sisi ranjang rawat Ginny. "Minumlah," kata Harry sambil membantu menyodorkan ujung sedotan ke mulut Ginny.

Wajah wanita itu pucat, bibirnya kering dan lingkar hitam dibawah matany tercetak begitu jelas dan sedikit cekung. Harry melihatnya miris. Tak sadarkan diri berhari-hari membuat istrinya tampak mengerikan.

 _"Ouch—"_

"Sakit? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Harry.

Ginny memeluk perutnya lantas tangan kanannya bergerak memegang kepala. "Kepalaku.. pusing, Harry. Perutku nyeri." Keluh Ginny. Harry bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Em—aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, begini saja, aku panggil healer—"

"Mr. Potter?" belum sempat Harry keluar mencari pertolongan, healer Audy, yang sejak awal menangani Ginny telah kembali. Namun ia tak bersama Ron. "Ginny sudah sadar, Madam. Tapi, dimana Ron?"

"Mr. Weasley belum selesai di kantor administrasi kami, Mr. Potter, jadi saya kembali dulu sendiri dan ternyata—" healer berwajah kecil itu berganti menatap Ginny yang masih berbaring lemas, "Mrs. Potter sudah sadar."

Deg! Ginny mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung. "Dia bilang apa?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ada yang sakit? Saya periksa sebentar."

Ginny menjelaskan jika kepala dan perut bagian bawahnya terasa sakit jika digerakkan. Tongkat healer Audy kemudian mengayun dari ujung kepala Ginny dan berhenti ke bagian perut. Sesuai keluhan Ginny tadi, healer Audy akhirnya paham mengapa rasa sakit itu dirasakan oleh Ginny.

"Bekas benturan itu menganggu sistem syaraf otot kepala, Mr. Potter. Tapi saya membutuhkan pemeriksaan lanjutan, tidak sekarang, mungkin besok." Kata healer Audy tenang.

"Ke-kenapa, Madam?"

Healer Audy tersenyum simpul. "Anda masih lemah, Mrs. Potter. Dan ditambah lagi, perut anda yang sakit itu karena rahim Anda syok akibat Anda terjatuh. Ada kontraksi keras mengingat rahim anda masih dalam masa recovery paska melahirkan."

Ginny hanya bisa diam sambil terus mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan healer Audy. "Melahirkan?" ulang Ginny namun tak ditanggapi oleh healer Audy.

"Saya akan mengambil ramuan agar tubuh Mrs. Potter segar kembali." Kata sang healer pada Harry di ujung ranjang. "Mrs. Potter, saya tinggal dulu, ya. Berbicaralah dulu dengan suami anda. Pasti kalian sudah rindu sekali bukan? Saya permisi dulu, Mr. Potter."

"Iya, silakan. _Thank you, Madam."_ Kata Harry dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Sejenak, ia terdiam lantas kembali berbalik melihat keadaan Ginny.

Harry semakin mendekati Ginny. Ada perasaan berbeda ketika tiba-tiba Harry melihat ekspresi ketakutan pada wajah Ginny. "Ginny?" panggil Harry bingung.

"Kau kenap—"

Cepat, Ginny menyingkirkan tangan kirinya yang siap dipegang oleh Harry. Dahinya mengerut pertanda ia memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada apa?" ulang Harry. Ia memilih duduk di bangku sisi ranjang. Mengamati Ginny yang kini seolah takut berdekatan dengannya.

"Ha-harry.. telingaku tak salah dengar, kan?" tanya Ginny terbata.

"Maksudmu?"

Ginny melihat sekeliling kamar rawatnya. Hanya ruang rawat biasa yang dipenuhi dengan buket-buket bunga cantik serta kantung-kantung makanan yang sebagian telah terbuka. "Healer tadi—" telunjuknya mengarah ke pintu, "memanggilku.. Mrs. Potter?"

Harry hanya diam sejenak.. lantas terbahak, "kau bicara apa, sih, sayang?"

"Aku—melahirkan? Dan kau.. Suami—"

"Ginny!" Harry mulai panik, semua yang ditanyakan Ginny seolah ia melupakan siapa dirinya. "Tolong jangan bercanda." Bisik Harry berusaha tenang. Dikepalanya kini hanya pengandaian buruk tentang.. Ginny kehilangan memorinya.

"Aku tak bercanda, hanya.. semua ini seperti lelucon—berhenti!"

Ginny menyingkirkan tangan Harry untuk sekian kalinya. "Aku bingung!"

"Baiklah, tenang, Ginny. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa dirimu?" Harry memulainya sedikit lebih absurd. Ia bertanya tentang siapa Ginny pada Ginny sendiri.

Napas Ginny naik turun tak teratur. Ginny berkeringat. "Pertanyaanmu—baiklah, a-aku Ginny. Ginevra. Aku diberi nama seperti nama istri raja Arthur. Guinevere. Begitu, kan, yang dulu pernah kau ceritakan padaku, Harry? Tentang raja Arthur dan kerajaannya." Jawab Ginny penuh keyakinan.

"Benar sekali, kau mengingatnya." Ujar Harry sedikit lega.

"Tentu, kau sendiri dulu yang menceritakannya padaku saat kita jalan-jalan ke salah satu tempat ramai Muggle." Ginny tertawa.

Harry ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya meski di hatinya masih menyimpan sedikit keraguan. Ia masih belum yakin dengan Ginny. "Sekarang, ceritakan siapa aku!" pinta Harry.

Ginny mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Ia berusaha tenang saat Harry menatapnya tajam. Ginny seolah dipaksa untuk menjawab cepat. "Semua orang tahu siapa kau, Harry. Harry James Potter. _The chosen one._ Anak yang bertahan hidup dari penyihir paling berbahaya abad ini, Voldemort. Dan kau yang mengalahkannya. Sejarah sihir mencatat namamu, Harry—"

"Lalu siapa aku.. di hidupmu?" Harry memotong cepat. Ia harus segera mengetahui apakah Ginny benar-benar masih mengingat semuanya.

Mereka saling pandang sampai akhirnya Ginny berkata, _"you're my boyfriend."_

Harry menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ekspresinya berubah drastis dari tegang menjadi syok. _"Boyfriend?"_ ulang Harry.

"Kau—kau memutuskanku lagi, Harry? Tapi.. Aggh—"

"Ginny, kau tak apa?" Harry berusaha kembali mendekat dan menggenggam tangan kiri Ginny. "Lepaskan!"

Ginny menepis tangan Harry kasar dan tak sengaja mengamati sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Diangkatlah tangan kirinya sedikit ke depan wajahnya. "Cincin?" batinnya tak percaya. Ia seolah sedang hidup di masa yang tidak ia kenali.

Matanya melirik cepat ke arah jemari tangan kiri Harry. Cincin yang sama melingkar indah di jari manis Harry. "Healer tadi mengatakan kalau.. aku—Mrs. Potter. Dan aku baru saja melahirkan—"

"Aku suamimu, Ginny!" kata Harry terbata. Dadanya sesak.

"Apa?"

"Permisi!"

Healer Audy datang dengan satu troli berisi ramuan-ramuan untuk Ginny. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Harry seperti baru saja menangis. "Madam.. Aku rasa anda benar-benar harus melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan." Suara Harry bergetar. Ia takut.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yeahhh.. cerita ini muncul waktu Anne lihat video klipnya Nathan Sykes yang Over and Over Again, tentang memory kisah cinta sepanjang masa gitu. Sweet banget. Tercetuslah cerita ini. Bagaimana awalnya.. Mari direview, teman-teman. Semoga terhibur. Maaf kalau masih ada typo!

 _ **Thanks, ya!**_

Anne xoxo


	2. Welcome Home, Ginny!

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Bagaimana hari kalian? Anne agak capek dan sedikit nggak enak badan, nih. Maaf, ya, sebenarnya kemarin harus update, tapi Anne lemes banget. Jadi nggak bisa ngetik banyak. Hari ini, Anne juga agak sibuk, soalnya Anne lagi main ke sekolah SMA Anne. Dan itu sangat melelahkan. Baiklah, tapi untuk kali ini, Anne bisa juga untuk update chapter ke 2. Ada yang nunggu?

Yeaahhh.. sebelumnya Anne ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang review. Terima kasih responnya, Anne jadi makin semngat buat lanjut fic ini samai selesai. Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu, badan Anne masih capek. Tapi tenang saja, Anne sudah baca semua. Cuma Anne akan konfirmasi dulu untuk pertanyaan yang katanya gagal paham, ya, maaf, ya.. Anne baru ngeh kalau ada perpindahan setting waktu yang belum Anne perjelas. Pada bagian dialog Ron soal berita di Daily Propeth sebenarnya masuk set waktu baru. Harusnya ada garis pembatas. Dan Anne lupa kasih. So, sekarang sudah Anne perbaiki, ya. Thanks sudah dikoreksi. Baiklah.. langsung saja, ya.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Ginny harus pulang ke rumahnya, dia punya keluarga, anak-anaknya butuh dia!"

"Tapi Ginny lupa semuanya. Dia tidak ingat dirinya saat ini, Arthur. Itu akan membuatnya semakin tertekan!"

Ginny meringkuk sendirian di salah satu sofa The Burrow. Ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang sore ini. Namun karena banyaknya wartawan yang berkumpul untuk mendapatkan informasi terbaru tentang Ginny, pihak St. Mungo membantu memberikan jalur perapian darurat agar para wartawan tidak mengetahui kepulangan mereka.

Hasil pemeriksaan kepala Ginny ternyata positif, sebagian memorinya hilang. Tidak begitu parah. Menurut healer Audy, ingatan Ginny tidak berfungsi hanya di kurun waktu lima tahun kebelakang. Semuanya hilang. Namun yang menjadi masalah saat ini, sepanjang waktu yang dilupakan Ginny adalah di mana masa-masa ia memulai kehidupan barunya bersama Harry. Sempurna, ia tak mengingat Harry adalah suaminya, apalagi ketiga bocah yang sampai Ginny dipulangkan dari St. Mungo, belum dipertemukan lagi dengannya.

"James, Al, bahkan Lily masih sangat membutuhkan ibunya, Molly." Arthur beradu argumen dengan sang istri ketika Ginny tidak banyak berbicara sejak ia datang di The Burrow.

Molly kembali menenggak air di gelas ketiganya. Stress selalu membuatnya kehausan. "Tapi—"

"Molly, kau juga seorang ibu, kan? Punya naluri seorang ibu. Siapa tahu, ketika Ginny melihat anak-anaknya, ingatannya—"

Harry datang membuyarkan segala konsentrasi Ginny pada pembicaraan orang tuanya. Pria berkacamata itu membawakan sebuah gelas yang mengeluarkan asap hangat. "Coklat panas, pelan-pelan minumnya," katanya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Ginny menerima cangkir berwarna merah itu dari tangan Harry lantas meminum isinya perlahan. "Kalau kau belum nyaman, tak apa. Kau bisa tinggal di sini—"

"No, aku ikut denganmu, Harry. Mungkin aku bisa mencoba mengingat kembali. Semuanya." Potong Ginny. Ia tersenyum dipaksa.

"Tapi—kau yakin?"

Ginny mengangguk pelan, "bantu aku mengingat semuanya."

* * *

Perapian rumah keluarga Potter mengeluarkan suara meletup. Kedua balita laki-laki yang duduk nyaman di depan televisi terkejut hingga saling pandang. Suara dua orang dewasa selanjutnya terdengar. Merasa yakin, salah satu dari mereka langsung berteriak.

 _"Daddy! Mummy!"_

Berlarilah dua anak itu ke arah ruang tengah saling bersalipan. Anak yang paling tinggi lebih dahulu melesat cepat dan meninggalkan dia yang lebih kecil di belakangnya. "Itu benar Daddy dan Mummy!" kata si tinggi.

 _"Hey, boys!"_ Harry menangkap James, yang lebih dulu sampai padanya, disusul oleh Al di belakangnya. Mereka saling berpelukan.

"Daddy, kok, lama sekali? Aku dan Al sampai mengantuk menunggu Daddy—ah Mummy!"

Leher Ginny tercekat. Ia menatap takut pada dua anak yang tiba-tiba berteriak bahagia di depannya. "Mummy?" kata Ginny.

"Mummy! Kau kenapa? Kata Uncle George kau sakit, ya? Mana yang sakit?" James meminta dilepaskan dari pelukan sang ayah, ia langsung menuju pada sang ibu. James memeluk pinggul Ginny dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Aa—ahh," Ginny tergagap. Ia tak mengenal James. "Kau—"

"Ah, James." Harry memotong cepat. "Ini sudah malam, nak. Ayo, tidur. Katanya tadi kau ngantuk?" tanyanya dengan jiwa seorang ayah yang tulus.

Harry menarik tangan kiri James kembali menghadap ke dirinya. Ia tahu, Ginny tidak merasa nyaman dengan penyambutan ini. Semua itu terlalu cepat. "Mummy butuh istirahat, sayang. Daddy temani tidur, ya! Kalian pilih sendiri buku cerita dan di kamar siapa. Boleh?" bujuk Harry mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Kamarku.. kamarku!" teriak Al dengan bahasa yang susah.

James mengangguk setuju. "Ceritanya tentang Pinokio, ya, Daddy!" usulnya. Tangannya memainkan hidung mancungnya ke depan.

"Boleh, tapi kalian sikat gigi dulu, ya, sama Uncle George, Daddy mau siapkan piama kalian dulu." Pesan Harry.

Sejenak kemudian, seorang pria jangkung datang dari arah tangga menyapa ramah Harry dan kedua putranya. Rambut merahnya begitu kentara bagi Harry, apalagi Ginny. "George?" panggil Ginny pelan. Ia tahu itu kakaknya.

"Hay, Gin. Selamat datang kembali. Kau istirahatlah, biar dua anak ini aku bantu urus. Ayo, boys. Kita buang semua kotoran di gigi kalian. Mau? Uncle punya sikat gigi pembersih berkepala beruang yang lucu untuk kalian!" George mengeluarkan dua buah sikat gigi anak lucu dengan ujung pegangan sikatnya berbentuk kepala beruang. Warnanya coklat dengan pita melingkar di bagian kepalanya.

Harry mendelik cepat ketika Al lebih dulu meraih satu sikat dari tangan George. "Aman?" tanya Harry khawatir. Ia takut jika sikat itu berbahaya untuk kedua putranya.

"Tenang, Daddy Harry. Ini aku beli di toko Muggle, kok. Aku juga beli dua lagi, untuk Fred dan aku." kata George girang, ia mengendong Al dan James sekaligus di kanan dan kiri tangannya. Membuat kedua Potter kecil itu terkikik senang.

George sudah bergegas jauh ke kamar mandi. Harry tertawa pelan di sisi Ginny. Matanya sempat mengekor ke arah sang istri. "Istirahat di kamar, yuk!" ajak Harry. Ginny dituntun perlahan ke kamar mereka. "Itu kamarnya, ke sanalah. Aku mau ke kamar anak-anak dulu mengambil piama mereka." kata Harry. Ginny hanya mengangguk di ujung tangga.

Punggung tegas Harry begitu menarik perhatian Ginny. Pria yang memang ia cintai sejak kanak-kanan, menjadi kekasihnya, dengan tanpa ia sadari kini pria itu telah menjadi suaminya. Suami. Bukan kekasih. "Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Oh, God!" pekik Ginny kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku akan berusaha mengingatmu lagi."

Di sepanjang jalan menuju kamar yang ditunjukkan Harry, Ginny memilih menunduk sambil memikirkan apa jadinya jika ia tetap tidak mengingat semuanya. Walaupun ia mencintai Harry, saat ini kondisinya berbeda. Harry bukan kekasihnya, Harry suaminya. "Ini berbeda, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" batin Ginny ketakutan.

"Ginny?"

Seorang wanita berkulit gelap keluar dari salah satu kamar di sisi kamarnya. Angelina, ia tahu dia adalah kakak iparnya. "Hai," sapanya pelan. Pandangannya tertuju pada makhluk kecil di pelukan Angelina.

Ginny menunjuk ketakutan, "siapa?"

Angelina tersenyum sembari mendekati Ginny. Pelan-pelan, ia mendekatkan gadis kecil berambut merah yang tengah tertidur di pelukannya. "Bayimu?" ulang Ginny karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Angelina.

"Gendonglah, Gin!"

Perlahan, Ginny mengambil alih anak yang sedari tadi digendong oleh Angelina. Matanya terpejam rapat. Dada Ginny bergetar ketika kepala anak itu bersandar lemas di pundaknya. Ia kecil di pelukan Ginny. Angelina tampak lega ketika ia berhasil mendekatkan Lily pada sang ibu. Ya, Lily, putri bungsu Ginny dan Harry.

"Kau sudah bersama Mummy, sayang." Bisik Angelina pada Lily.

"Mummy?" Ginny melihat wajah Lily sekali lagi. Ia baru tersadar, Lily sangat mirip dengannya. Kecil, berambut merah dengan bibir mungil berwarna merah ceri. Namun hidunya sangat Ginny kenal. Mirip dengan hidung Harry.

Angelina membenarkan posisi tangan Lily yang terkulai di lengan Ginny. Ia memandang Ginny kasihan, "dia putrimu, Ginny. Usianya baru empat bulan, jadi hati-hati menggendongnya." Ujar Angelina.

"Lily?" tanya Ginny.

"Benar, kau ingat?"

"Aku mendengar dari Mum dan Dad di The Burrow. Mereka menyebut nama-nama seperti James, Al, Lily. Mereka—"

"Anak-anakmu, ya.. Anak-anakmu dan Harry. Kau pasti sudah bertemu mereka, kan?"

Lily terusik dalam tidurnya. Cepat-cepat Angelina mengusap pelan punggung kecil Lily sambil bergumam pelan mencoba menenangkan. "Iya," jawab Ginny seperti berbisik. Takut Lily kembali terbangun.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Ginny, Angelina berbisik, "kau akan baik-baik saja, Ginny. Percayalah. Kau pasti bisa melalui cobaanmu ini. Harry akan selalu bersamamu. Dia pria yang baik." Katanya.

Angelina meninggalkan Ginny sendirian setelah mengatakan itu. Ginny terus mencoba menggali ingatannya dengan Lily. Nyaman, rasa yang tiba-tiba datang ketika tubuhnya memeluk tubuh kecil Lily. Tapi hatinya, ia masih takut. Rasa nyaman itu tak sejalan dengan keinginannya sadar bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah putrinya sendiri. Ginny tak menemukan ingatannya.

"Hey, kau masih di sini? Oh—"

Harry memanggilnya dari belakang. "Angelina dan George sudah pulang. Al dan James juga sudah tertidur. Dan.. Lily?"

"Sudah tidur, em.. aku bingung, di mana kamar Li—"

"Di sana, di samping kamar kita. Tapi, sudahlah," Harry mengambil alih Lily dari gendongan Ginny dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. "Biar aku yang mengantar ke kamarnya. Kau masuk saja, ganti bajumu dan tidur. Piamamu ada di dalam lemari sisi meja rias."

Belum sempat Ginny mengucapkan terima kasih, Harry sudah berlalu masuk ke kamar Lily.

* * *

Ginny terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia mimpi buruk. Dalam mimpinya, Ginny melihat ada empat orang yang meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Ia tidak tahu siapa, hanya saja, ia melihat seorang pria yang mengandeng tiga orang anak kecil. Itu Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny memeluk selimutnya erat ketika menyadari Harry tertidur pulas di sisinya. Mereka berbaring bersama dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Matanya menelisik lengkap ke seluruh bagian tubuh. Piama berwarna putihnya masih lengkap. Terpasang rapi di tubuhnya.

Ginny perlahan duduk di sisi ranjang, meratapi ketakutannya tentang kondisi dirinya kini. "Untuk apa aku takut? Harry suamiku, bukan?" batinnya.

"Tapi.. kenapa aku masih belum menerima jika Harry lebih dari sekedar kekasih—"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ginny bangkit dari ranjangnya. Memilih keluar untuk mencari udara segar dan meninggalkan Harry sendiri tertidur di kamar. Sampai pada akhirnya, Ginny mendengar sesuatu ketika tanpa sadar ia telah berdiri di depan kamar Lily. Ia mendengar suara tangisan.

"Lily?"

Lily menangis di dalam ranjang bayinya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak kalut sambil berusaha meraih-raih sesuatu. Kepalanya tampak berat ketika ia bergerak. "Huss, kenapa, Lily?" tanya Ginny bingung. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kepala Lily. Mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Bentuk mata yang sangat mirip dengan Harry meski warna iris yang dimiliki Lily adalah coklat, seperti dirinya.

Ada gerakan menyesap ketika mulut bayi itu menyentuh jemari Ginny. "Kau haus?" tanya Ginny. Lily masih menangis kencang.

Cepat-cepat Ginny mencari sesuatu dari kamar itu. Isi lemari ia keluarkan saking paniknya. Tujuan Ginny hanya satu, menemukan susu yang biasa diminum oleh Lily. "Di mana, ya?" batinnya.

Sejenak ia berhentu dan berpikir. Ia mengingat bagaimana tadi ia di the Burrow. Ketika ia diminta untuk mandi. Ginny melihat sendiri perubahan tubuhnya. Ia mengaku jika terasa berbeda pada beberapa bagian di tubuh kecilnya itu. Seperti di bagian intim dan buah dada. "Mungkinkah?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Ginny mengambil perlahan tubuh Lily dari ranjang bayinya. Menggendongnya dan memposisikan tubuh bayi itu di pangkuannya. Ragu, Ginny membuka kancing atas piamanya dan mengeluarkan salah satu bagian anggota tubuh sensitifnya. Berusaha alami, Ginny menyusui Lily. Merespon cepat, Lily tampak tenang ketika mulutnya menemukan sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan sejak beberapa jam lalu itu.

"Ow—" Ginny merasa risih dan geli ketika lidah Lily bermain pada putingnya.

Ketika ia mandi, Ginny mendapati tubuhnya dapat memproduksi ASI. Cairan putih itu keluar secara alami ketika tangannya menekan di sebagian sisi. Bahkan, ia pun melihat betapa banyaknya perubahan di tubuhnya kini. Lebih gemuk dan berisi.

"Lily-Luna-Potter," Ginny membaca satu papan bermotif bunga putih pada latar papan merah muda bertuliskan Lily Luna Potter. Sudut tembok itu terpasang beberapa hiasan dinding lain ala anak-anak yang tertata rapi. Beberapa boneka berjajar pada rak-rak kecil. Lucu.

Ginny tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Aku punya seorang putri yang cantik, iya? Hai, Lily! Ini Mummy," katanya pelan. Sangat pelan. Ginny menangis.

"Maafkan Mummy, sayang. Mummy akan berusaha mengingat kamu lagi. Bantu Mummy, ya, nak." Bisiknya.

Kriyett! Derit kamar Lily membuat Ginny tersadar. Harry masuk dengan wajah ketakutan. "Kau di sini?" panggil Lily.

Ginny bergegas membenarkan bagian dadanya yang terbuka, malu ketika Harry mendapatinya berada di kamar Lily dengan kedaan setengah telanjang. "Sorry, aku mendengar Lily menangis. Dan—" Ginny terdiam ketika Harry melihat keheranan banyak barang-barang Lily porak-poranda di sekitar lantai.

"Aku.. aku mencari susu untuk Lily. Tapi—" ia melihat Lily kembali yang masih menyusu padanya.

Harry mendekat, Ginny kembali menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kain kecil yang mampu ia ambil. "It's OK! Tak apa, aku sudah biasa melihatmu menyusui Lily. Memang, sampai kapanpun kau mencari susu formula bayi di rumah ini, tak ada selain susu untuk James dan Al. Karena Lily memang minum ASI. Karena kau sudah sepakat kalau semua anak-anak kita mendapatkan ASI eksklusif darimu sampai dua tahun. Kau yang mengusulkan ini, Ginny."

Harry bercerita sembari ia membersihkan satu persatu barang-barang Lily yang berserakan di lantai. Harry melakukannya dengan tangan tanpa sihir. Ia lupa membawa tongkat.

"Eh, kau sudah mensendawakannya?" Harry terkejut ketika Ginny tiba-tiba menidurkan Lily setelah selesai menyusui.

"A-apa?" tanya Ginny bingung.

Harry bergegas mengambil Lily kembali dari dalam rajangnya. Menelungkupkan di dadanya lantas menimang pelan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian punggung Lily dan sesekali Harry mendesis membuat Lily nyaman. Ginny terpaku. Harry begitu cekatan.

"Kembalilah tidur, kau butuh istirahat, Ginny. Tak apa, aku bisa, kok."

Dengan sabar Harry melanjutkan kegiatannya menepuk pelan punggung putrinya. Tapi Ginny belum kunjung bergerak dari posisinya berdiri. "Tak apa, istirahatlah." Pinta Harry sekali lagi.

Ginny menangguk, ia perlahan keluar dari dalam kamar.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Harry sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi apa yang kini ia lihat sungguh mengejutkan. Ginny, tertidur lelap di atas sofa kamar. Tidak di atas ranjang. "Oh, Merlin." Harry mendekati Ginny yang masih tertidur di sofa. Rambutnya lepek karena keringat. "Ginny pasti tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini."

Ginny memilih tidur sendiri di atas sofa daripada tidur di atas ranjang bersama Harry. Benar, Harry tahu jika Ginny pasti tidak nyaman tidur bersama pria yang ia tahu hanya sebatas kekasih di atas ranjang yang sama.

Pelan-pelan, Harry mengatur posisi tangannya di sekitar tubuh Ginny. Ia mengangkatnya naik. Harry memindahkan tubuh Ginny kembali ke atas ranjang. Sementara Ginny lebih nyaman di sana, Harry memilih mengambil bantalnya lantas memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring di sofa tempat Ginny sebelumnya tidur. Ia terlelap dengan tangan terlipat di dada menahan hawa dingin malam.

Untuk saat ini, lebih baik Harry mengalah.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Bagaimana? Jangan lupa review, ya! Anne tunggu! Mungkin bisa Anne balas di chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi maaf, ya. Mohon doanya biar Anne sehat. Thanks, semuanya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo! Semoga terhibur!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	3. Kau Bohong, Harry!

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Maaf, ya, Anne baru bisa update hari ini. Kemarin Anne masih lemes banget. Tapi sudah baikan sekarang. Terima kasih doanya, ya. Nah, kali ini Anne sudah siap dengan chapter 3nya.. yang nungguin, ini nih Anne hadirkan kelanjutan kisahnya. Tapi Anne balas review dulu, ya!

 **Dande Liona:** Yeee ini ya sudah aku update, nih. Thanks, ya, sudah sabar nunggu! :)

 **ninismsafitri:** yuk! Hehehe.. thanks selalu :)

 **alicia keynes:** terima kasih doanya, ya, aku udah agak baikan, nih! Thanks, ya! Selamat membaca! :)

 **ayusyafitri132:** hai, salam kenal dari aku. Wah, terima kasih sudah suka, dan ternyata kesukaan kita sama. AKu juga suka pair Hinny. Terima kasih doanya! Thanks :)

 **syarazeina:** walaupun nggak terus terang, hati Harry juga ngerasa nggak enak sama Ginny. Doain Ginny cepat ingat, ya! Thanks :)

Anne ucapin juga untuk para readers yang sudah tulis reviewnya di chapter-chapter lalu seperti **Quenita azzahra, Zulfanurrahmani,** **AMAZING, Gabby-Chann, Mrs. X.** Terima kasih, ya, maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu. Thank you so much! :)

Baiklah, langsung saja!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Harry—"

Ginny mengangkat pelan punggungnya naik menjauhi ranjang. Master bed di rumah ini sangatlah luas. Bahkan jika untuk lima orang tidur pun masih terasa luas. Dalam pikiran Ginny, sungguh egois sekali melihatnya tidur nyenyak di atas ranjang sementara Harry.. berbaring di atas sofa.

"Harry pasti memindahkanku semalam," ujar Ginny pelan, matanya belum lepas dari wajah teduh Harry.

Pelan-pelan, Ginny mulai tersadar jika memang banyak perubahan yang telah terjadi di sekelilingnya. Sebut saja pada Harry. Setelah ia tahu jika tubuhnya tak lagi dirasa sebagai gadis remaja, Harry, pria yang kini masih tertidur di atas sofa, tampak memiliki perubahan cukup mencolok.

Harry lebih terlihat dewasa meski wajah lembutnya belum kunjung memudar. Garis-garis kedewasaan itu muncul seiring beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang mulai kelabu. Sedikit kusam dan bagian dagunya yang kini terlihat lebih kekar mulai nyaman dengan tumbuhnya bulu-bulu halus yang kini jarang dicukur habis. Ginny ingat, dulu Harry pernah bergurau jika ia tak suka memiliki kumis. Ia lebih suka memiliki jenggot tipis dan berniat akan merawatnya ketika mereka menikah nanti. "Boleh, ya?! Tidak sepanjang Profesor Dumbledore, kok. Kau tenang saja, sayang." Ginny masih mengingatnya. Dan ternyata benar, Harry menepati janjinya sendiri.

Ginny memperhatikan jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia ragu, apakah Harry biasa bangun pagi atau sedikit siang. "Oh, ya, dia, kan, bekerja di Kementerian. Auror. Tapi dulu seingatmu masih pelatihan. Harry bekerja." Batinnya.

Salah satu lemari pakaian tertarik untuk Ginny dekati. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah pernah membuka lemari pakaian itu namun tidak memperhatikan banyak. "Yang aku buka kemarin yang ini. Banyak baju wanita, mungkin bajuku. Kalau lemari yang ini—"

Ginny membuka pintu ganda lemari pakaian besar di hadapanya. Mata Ginny terbelalak lebar. "Ini pakaian-pakaian Harry," ujarnya menyentuh beberapa kemeja yang terpasang lengkap di masing-masing gantungannya. Semua tertata rapi. Di atur sesuai jenis pakaiannya. Pada bagian sudut, berjajar berbagai jenis jas, dipisahkan dengan sekat kayu hitam, pakaian Harry masuk pada jenis-jenis kemeja resmi. Berhenti pada bagian sisi yang terdapat susunan laci-laci kecil berisi dasi-dasi koleksi Harry, Ginny menemukan beberapa seragam yang sangat ia kenal.

"Seragam Auror." Ujarnya pelan. Ginny mengambilnya satu. Pada kayu gantungannya seragam itu terpasang tidak begitu rapi sehingga Ginny berniat untuk merapikannya.

Tepat pada bagian krah coklat seragam itu, tangan Ginny menyentuh salah satu lencana yang terpasang pada bagian dada. Ginny tertegun tak pecaya. "Harry—" ia lantas melihat sejenak ke arah Harry yang masih tertidur di atas sofa. "Kepala divisi Auror?"

Ginny tersenyum senang. "Akhirnya Harry berhasil memperoleh jabatan tertinggi itu. Kau memang pria yang hebat, Harry," batinnya bangga. Ia kembali memasukkan seragam itu dalam lemari. Ginny menutup kembali pintu lemari itu setelah ia melihat betapa rapinya susunan baju-baju santai Harry yang terlipat pada sisi bawah. Ginny tidak sadar, pada kenyataannya jika itu semua adalah hasil kerjanya mengorganisir segala keperluan busana Harry sehari-hari.

"Kasihan Harry," Ginny kembali mendekat ke sisi Harry tidur. Ia berniat membangunkannya, takut jika Harry memang harus bekerja pagi ini.

"OK, lebih baik aku bangunkan dia pelan-pelan, maafkan aku." Ginny menyentuh pipi sisi kiri Harry pelan. Mengusapnya naik turun merasakan suhu hangat di tubuh pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Bangun, Harry," bisik Ginny pelan. Dadanya berdebar.

Harry, yang memang terbiasa sigap dan cepat bertindak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu, langsung menyentuh tangan Ginny cepat dan terbangun. "Hah!" Matanya menyipit berusaha melihat lebih jelas.

"Ginny? Kau sudah bangun?" suara Harry terdengar berat.

Ginny mengangguk, "baru beberapa menit lalu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kacamata Harry. "Kau sejak dari kamar Lily, tidur di sini?" tanya Ginny takut-takut. Ada rasa bersalah dengan pertanyaannya itu.

Harry hanya menyempatkan melakukan peregangan singkat sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum, "kau sendiri tak bilang kalau kau tak nyaman tidur bersamaku. Lebih baik aku yang tidur di sini. Kau butuh banyak istirahat dengan nyaman, Ginny," kata Harry sangat perhatian. tangannya mengusap wajah Ginny yang kini dingin.

"Ta-tapi, kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk tidur di—"

"Dan apa aku tega mengorbankan kau tidur di sini sementara aku tidur di kasur?" Harry kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum kembali.

Harry sejenak melihat ke arah jam, "Sudah jam lima lima belas, oh ya.. Kemarin aku sudah bicara dengan Mum untuk datang kemari menjagamu, dan Mum bilang dia mau. Aku ada urusan sebentar ke Kementerian. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku sudah menundanya terlalu lama. Aku punya tanggung jawab untuk—"

"Pergilah. Kau tak boleh lama-lama ijin gara-gara aku. Harry," Ginny menyentuh kedua tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya, "maafkan aku bisa jadi seperti ini," Ginny mulai terisak. Cepat-cepat Harry memeluk tubuh Ginny yang duduk berlutut di depan sofanya.

"Hey, kau kenapa, sih? Ini kecelakaan, Ginny. Dan ini sudah terjadi. Kita harus sabar, terutama kau.. kau harus kuat." Ujar Harry pelan.

Mereka sejenak saling diam. Harry membiarkan agar Ginny tenang sebelum ia kembali bertanya, "kau tak apa aku tinggal sebentar?" tanya Harry.

"Iya, tak apa.. mungkin aku akan mencoba kembali menggali lagi ingatanku di sini," Ginny tersenyum.

Harry pun merasa lega. Ia mengusap pipi Ginny lantas berkata, "terima kasih, ya, sudah membangunkanku. Sekarang aku harus cepat persiapkan semuanya sebelum aku berangkat dan Mum datang." Katanya. Harry bergegas bangkit. Tanpa disadari oleh Harry, ia refleks mencium kening Ginny sebelum menuju pintu.

Ginny diam kaku. Begitu juga Harry. Tindakannya terlalu terburu-buru. "Ma-maaf, aku biasa—"

"Tak apa, Harry. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa lagi," potong Ginny. Harry tersenyum lantas kembali bergegas keluar. Namun, Ginny tiba-tiba memanggilnya kembali.

"Harry!" panggil Ginny. Harry berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya menatap Ginny untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Katakan, apa yang akan 'seorang Ginny' lakukan di pagi hari! Seperti sekarang. Katakan saja, Harry! Apa?" pinta Ginny. Ia berpikir, sebagai seorang istri ia pasti melakukan aktifitas pagi untuk mengurus keluarganya setiap hari. Menggurus anak-anak atau mungkin suami. Ia selalu melihat itu pada Molly, ibu kandungnya.

Sejenak, Harry terdiam. Ia berpikir, berlaga seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu dengan serius, meskipun wajahnya seperti sedang menahan tawa. "Em—" gumamnya.

"Apa?" Ginny tak sabar.

"Yang akan dilakukan 'seorang Ginny' setiap paginya adalah.. membangunkanku terlebih dulu, seperti tadi. Kemudian—"

"Iya?"

"Pergi ke kamar mandi, bergegas mandi, lalu turun menunggu aku selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi." Kata Harry dengan senyuman lebar, "begitulah. Jadi lakukan!" lanjutnya.

Ginny mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "oh, ya?" Ginny tidak yakin jika itu kebiasaannya setiap pagi.

"Kau bertanya, aku jawablah. So, kerjakanlah!"

Harry bergegas pergi. Pintu kamar kembali ditutup.

"Kau pasti bohong, Harry!"

* * *

Ada suara-suara ribut ketika Ginny keluar dari kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya teriakan James dan Al yang sudah berada di meja makan. "Baunya enak," batin Ginny. Ia mencoba mencari tahu menuju lantai bawah dan melihat sendiri apa yang sudah terjadi di dapur dan juga ruang makan.

"Morning, Mummy!" teriak James dengan mulut penuh pancake. Al hanya mengangguk di atas kursi tingginya. Mulutnya kotor dengan madu.

Ginny disambut oleh beberapa buah pancake, madu, selai, dan satu kardus susu besar di atas meja makan. Semua telah tersedia dan begitu menggundang selera. "Morning!" jawab Ginny.

Ginny mengambil posisi duduk di sisi Al. Ia mengambil tisu yang berada di meja counter untuk membersihkan mulut Al. Dengan lembut Ginny mengusap bagian mulut dan pipi anak berusia dua tahun setengah itu. "Thank you, Mummy!" kata Al.

"Iya," jawab Ginny pelan. Ia terpaku dengan wajah Al yang begitu mirip dengan Harry. Apalagi matanya.

"Mummy, aku mau tambah selai itu," suara James tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. "Sebentar, ya—"

"Astaga!" Ginny terdiam memandang wajah James. James sempurna memiliki wajah Harry namun satu hal yang begitu membuatnya tersenyum. Matanya. "Coklat," batinnya. Mata yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Thanks, Mummy!"

James mengambil selai kacangnya sedikit lalu mengoleskannya pada permukaan pancake di piringnya. Di mata Ginny, James dan Al sangatlah lucu. Memiliki wajah dan penampilan seperti Harry, anak-anak itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Mereka lahir dari rahimku." Ginny membesarkan hatinya.

"Dimana, Daddy?" tanya Ginny.

"Em, tadi kami mandi bersama, ya, Al, dengan Daddy. Terus Daddy menyiapkan pakaian kami. Setelah pancakenya matang, Daddy minta kami makan duluan dan kembali untuk ganti baju." Jawab James cerewet.

"Daddy mau lihat Lily," lanjut Al dengan terbata. Deg! Ginny baru teringat jika ia masih memiliki satu anak. Lily, ia lupa jika Lily masih ada di atas.

Suara perapian tiba-tiba mendesis keras. Asap hijau mengepul dari lubangnya. Muncullah seorang wanita tua bertubuh bundar keluar dari balik asap. James dan Al menyadari jika neneknya baru saja sampai.

"Grandma!" teriak James dan Al bersamaan.

"Halo, dears! Kalian sedang sarapan? Oh, bersama Mummy kalian?" tanya Molly setelah memeluk bergantian James dan Al.

James kemudian bercerita sigkat tentang pancake buatan ayahnya yang enak. Disitulah Molly akhirnya tahu jika semua yang ada di atas meja adalah hasil tangan Harry. "Harry yang menyiapkan semuanya, Mum," kata Ginny lemas. Ia malu karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengurus keluarganya.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Harry pasti sudah paham dengan keadaanmu." Kata Molly bijak. Ia kembali sibuk mengajak bicara kedua cucunya yang masih asik memakan pancake di piring masing-masing.

James menyuapkan potongan pancake ke dalam mulut Molly, "em.. enak sekali, sayang. Daddy kalian jago juga!"

"Ah, tidak begitu, Mum. Anak-anak suka berlebihan."

Harry turun perlahan dari arah tangga sambil menggendong Lily. Ia sudah siap dengan kemeja abu-abu tua dan celana hitam panjangnya. Sementara Lily, masih menggenakan pakaian yang sama di saat ia tidur.

Ginny bergegas berdiri mendekati Harry, namun Molly lebih dulu mendekat dan mengambil alih Lily dari tangan Harry. "Aku belum sempat memandikannya, Mum. Aku takut terlambat." Bisik Harry pelan di telinga Molly. Ginny tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya.

"It's OK, dear! Kau sudah banyak bekerja pagi ini. Biar Mum yang memandikan Lily." kata Molly juga sangat pelan. Ginny merasa ia seperti tak boleh mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Sudah lama aku tak memandikan cucu kecilku ini. Iya, sayang? Mandi sama Grandma, ya?" ujar Molly kembali dengan volume suara yang normal.

Harry menyerahkan sepenuhnya tubuh kecil Lily pada sang nenek. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Mum," kata Harry dengan rasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, Harry. Sekarang kau sarapanlah dengan Ginny. Aku akan memandikan Lily ke atas."

"Iya, semua perlengkapannya ada di kamar Lily, Mum. Sekali lagi terima kasih," kata Harry.

Sementara itu, Ginny makin merasa bersalah karena dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. "Harry—" panggilnya pelan. Harry menoleh.

"Apa? Kau belum sarapan? Ayo, kita sarapan bersama. Sebelum James dan Al menghabiskan pancakenya. Ayo!" Harry mendorong pelan tubuh Ginny menuju meja makan. Harry tidak memberikan kesempatan Ginny bertanya apapun. Harry tahu jika Ginny memendam perasaan tidak nyaman sekarang, oleh sebab itulah, Harry berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dan menjaga tingkah lakunya bersama Ginny dan juga anak-anaknya.

Harry tiba bisa memaksa cepat Ginny melakukan aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan istrinya itu di rumah. Ia berharap dengan hadirnya sang ibu mertua, Ginny dapat lebih santai sementara ia pergi bekerja.

"Hati-hati di rumah, ya," pesan Harry sebelum masuk perapian.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau yang akan pergi bekerja," jawab Ginny kesal. Ia selalu mendapat perhatian penuh dari Harry dan itu sangatlah berlebihan.

Harry tertawa pelan. Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua putranya, dibantu Ginny, Harry bersiap untuk pergi. Ginny menyerahkan seragam Auror Harry tepat sebelum Harry siap menghilang. Harry tersenyum.

Keduanya hanya saling pandang, tangan Harry sempat terangkat seolah ragu untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Ginny. Ia kembali menurunkannya dan mundur. "Ada apa, Harry? Ada yang lupa?" tanya Ginny.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada. Aku merasa ada yang lupa tadi.. hanya—perasaanku saja," ujar Harry salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Dus! Harry menghilang. Ginny melambaikan tangannya singkat. Paling tidak ia bisa melepas Harry bekerja dengan cukup baik. Hanya itu saja.

"Loh, Mum?"

Molly baru saja turun sambil mengendong Lily yang sudah rapi. Bayi itu sudah mandi. Bau khas bayi seketika menguar ke seluruh ruang keluarga. Molly tersenyum simpul memperhatikan Ginny mendekat ke arah Lily yang kini di dudukan di atas kursi bayi.

"Bersyukurlah, Ginny, kau memiliki suami seperti Harry." kata Molly tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Mum pasti melihat kami sebelum Harry pergi, ya?"

Ginny malu. Lagi-lagi ibunya melihat dirinya sedang berdua dengan Harry. Tidak salah memang perasaan itu tiba-tiba menganggunya. Ginny selalu merasa tidak enak ketika ia dan Harry berduaan ketika masih dalam masa-masa pacaran. Masa yang kini ia ingat.

"Kau harus menghargai Harry, Ginny. Dia sudah berusaha menjadi pendamping yang baik untukmu." Molly membenarkan pakaian Lily.

"Pendamping? Suami maksud Mummy?"

Molly tersenyum sembari mengangguk membenarkan. "Apapun itu, sekarang semua sudah berbeda. Kau siapa dan Harry siapa. Semuanya sudah baik. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kau kembali nyaman dengan keadaan ini."

Ginny paham bagaimana maksud jalan pembicaraan ibunya pagi ini. Ia diminta untuk selalu menghargai Harry sebagai sosok suaminya. Harry juga manusia, seorang suami yang layak mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang istri. Tapi situasinya kini berbeda. Harry mencurahkan segala perhatiannya pada Ginny, istrinya.

"Mum, tolong bantu aku. Ceritakan semuanya, beberapa hal yang kau ketahui tentang caraku mengurus keluarga ini. Kebiasaanku." Kata Ginny. Ia harus memaksa untuk segera mencoba.

"Baiklah, Mum akan bantu. Tapi dari mana memulainya?"

"Ah—" Ginny melihat sekeliling rumahnya, dan matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada perapian. Tempat terakhir ia mengantarkan Harry berangkat bekerja. "Apa yang biasa aku lakukan setiap paginya? Baiklah, singkat saja, ada yang salah dengan sikapku pada Harry tadi sebelum ia menghilang di perapian? Kau melihatnya, kan, Mum?"

Molly menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak sempat Ginny lakukan tadi ketika mengantarkan Harry. Dan tampak sekali Harry sempat menunggu momen itu namun tak mau mengungkapkannya langsung pada Ginny. "A-ada," jawab Molly.

"Apa?"

Telunjuk Molly perlahan menyentuh permukaan bibir kering Ginny lantas berkata, "mencium bibirnya."

"Astaga," pekik Ginny lemas. Ia akhirnya paham, sesuatu yang dilupakan Harry sebelum ia berangkat adalah ini. Rasa bersalah itu semakin menyakitkan.

"Mum, ceritakan semua! Semuanya, bantu aku belajar semuanya dari awal. Bantu aku mengingat semuanya!"

Dengan tekat yang bulat, Ginny akan belajar. Ia harus melakukannya, demi dirinya, demi anak-anaknya.. demi suaminya, Harry.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Baiklah.. cerita masih terus berlanjut. Anne belum tahu ini akan selesai di chapter berapa.. Anne masih sering ubah-ubah konfliknya. Maunya teman-teman semua fic ini panjang atau pendek aja? Yuk tulis direview. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Ditunggu chapter ke 4nya, ya. Anne usahakan update cepat lagi :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	4. Something Different

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne datang lagi, nih! Ayoooo merapat! Anne sudah siapkan chapter 4nya. Beberapa yang review minta cerita ini panjanggggg, aaaa... rencananya memang panjang, tapi Anne mikir enaknya standart aja, ya. Sepuluh atau lebih sedikit begitu. Udah panjang kok, ya. Oke, thanks juga yang sudah mendoakan Anne! Yang nungguin, yuk di baca! Thanks buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya:

 **syarazeina, ninismsaftri, alicia keynes, AMAZING, ayusyafitri132, Dande Liona, Mrs. X.** Anne sayang kalian semua, always!

Langsung saja!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Harry menggeliat di balik selimutnya. Langit-langit kamar menyapanya lebih dulu walaupun sedikit mengabur. "Kacamata—" gumamnya pada sebuah alat yang harus ia gunakan. Tangannya meraih alat bantu penglihatan itu cepat-cepat dari atas meja. Harry memilih bangkit dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk. Sofa yang kini menjadi tempatnya beristirahat semakin terasa nyaman di punggung Harry. Dua malam sudah sofa putih panjang itu ia gunakan tidur, dan pagi ini Harry serasa tak ingin bangun karena telah menemukan kenyamanan.

Namun, pagi Harry seolah menakutkan ketika ia tersadar jika Ginny tak ada di atas ranjang. Panik, Harry bergegas bangun dan mencari keberadaan Ginny di sekitar kamarnya. Kamar mandi yang termasuk di dalam kamarnya pun tampak kosong. "Apa mungkin di kamar Lily?" tebaknya. Pasalnya, semalaman Harry tak terbangun sama sekali karena tangisan putri kecilnya yang biasa terbangun kelaparan di tengah malam.

"Apa dia masih menyusui Lily?"

Harry sampai di depan kamar Lily. Ia berharap jika memang Ginny berada di dalam sana bersama Lily. "Gin—"

Panggilan Harry terputus ketika dilihatnya Ginny, sedang berdiri di depan ranjang bayi Lily yang terbuka bagian sisinya. Kedua lengan piamanya tergulung hingga siku. Rambutnya diikat ke atas hingga mampu menunjukkan sisi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Eh, ketawa.. tinggal sisi satunya, sayang," Ginny bergumam seperti sedang mengajak berbicara Lily. Bayi yang kini tampak lebih segar itu tersenyum mendapat candaan sang ibu.

"Aku tak bermimpi, kan?" batin Harry tak percaya.

Ginny baru saja selesai memasang popok Lily. Ia menurunkan lagi baju kuning yang dikenakan Lily sampai menutupi perut anak itu. ketika Ginny hendak mengambil bedak, ia melihat Harry yang telah berdiri sisi pintu sambil mengamatinya mengurus Lily. "Harry," panggil Ginny syok.

"Ka-kau sudah ba-bangun? Sorry aku berniat membangunkanmu setelah mengecek Lily." kata Ginny coba menjelaskan perkara dirinya yang masih sibuk mengurus Lily. Harry mendekatinya. "Ternyata Lily pup, sekalian saja aku mandikan." Lanjutnya.

Harry tersenyum senang ketika ia melihat Lily tampak senang di atas ranjang bayinya. Baju berwarna kuning yang dikenakan Lily pagi ini sangat pas dengan legging hitam selutut dengan motif bunga daisy. "Princessnya Daddy sudah mandi, ya? Wangi!" goda Harry sambil menciumi pipi Lily. Bayi cilik itu terkikik geli.

"Sudah, Daddy. Tinggal pakai bedak. Sekarang Daddy yang harus mandi, ya! Nanti Lily bau lagi." Jawab Ginny sambil ikut mentowel hidung mancung putrinya.

"Kau mandi saja, setelah itu sarapan di bawah. Biar aku bangunkan James dan Al. Ah, kau mau sarapan apa? Kemarin sudah pancake, jadi pagi ini aku akan siapkan roti panggang. Ah, kau mau pakai telur, daging asap, sosis, atau bacon?"

Harry lagi-lagi tidak dapat berkata apa-apa melihat perubahan drastis pada Ginny. Ia bahkan ditawari sarapan yang memang biasa ia makan sebelum berangkat kerja. Roti panggang. "Em, telur dan sosis saja." jawab Harry senang.

"Baiklah, sudah sekarang kau mandi, ya. Kalau sudah segera ke ruang makan."

Harry belum mau bergerak. Ginny kembali memperhatikannya setelah memberi bedak pada Lily. "Ayo, nanti kau terlambat, Harry," pinta Ginny bersemangat.

Harry bergegas keluar dan menuju kamarnya kembali. Ia lega, paling tidak Ginny mulai ada perubahan. Patutlah Harry berbahagia mngetahui semuanya. Hanya saja, baginya ini terlalu cepat. "Ada apa ini? apa mungkin Mum yang meminta Ginny seperti ini? seharian kemarin Ginny hanya bersama dengan Mum saja dan anak-anak." Batin Harry penuh tanya.

"Ya, setidaknya, aku sudah tenang meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah dengan anak-anak. Mungkin aku harus mulai mengatur jadwal untuk mengajaknya cek ke St. Mungo." Ujar Harry lebih tenang.

* * *

Keluar dari kamar, Harry dikejutkan dengan suara Lily yang berteriak kegirangan. Tidak biasanya bayi empat bulan itu bisa tertawa selepas itu. Tidak hanya Lily, suara tawa lain yang tertangkap di telinga Harry adalah suara James dan Al.

"Serunya! Lagi main apa, kids? Daddy ikut, dong!" tanya Harry sambil memperbaiki krah kemejanya. Kedua anak lelakinya menengok bersamaan dari arah kursi santai dekat meja counter dapur. Lily didudukkan nyaman pada sebuah kursi bayi kecil dengan penutup kecil di sana. Lily sedang menjadi objek mainan kedua putra Potter itu.

Harry memperhatikan Lily ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya. Ada topi rajutan yang terpasang di kepala bayi kecil itu. "Lily kegelian kalau hidungya kena bulu-bulu ini, Daddy." Kata James menutupkan lagi ujung topi yang menjuntai pada hidung Lily. Benang-benang yang disusun menjadi bola di dekatkan James pada lubang hidung Lily. Karena geli, Lily yang ikut senang diajak bermain kedua kakaknya mengusap-usap hidung kecilnya lucu sambil terbahak kecil-kecil.

"Eh, jangan begitu, James. Kasihan Lily, hidungnya gatal begitu," kata Harry melarang.

"Biar, Daddy. Look! Lily suka." Jawab Al. Ia ikut-ikutan mengelitik dengan benang bola lainnya, namun tidak di hidung, tapi di pipi. Harry ikut senang melihat ketiga anaknya yang akrab satu sama lain. Dua putranya begitu menyayangi adik perempuan mereka. Hidup Harry semakin terasa lengkap.

Harry ikut tertawa ketika tiba-tiba Lily bersin akibat gelitikan James di hidungnya. Takut James semakin suka menggoda adiknya, Harry cepat-cepat menyudahi permainan menggelitik hidung itu dengan mengambil alih Lily dari kursi bayinya. "Sudah-sudah, kasihan Lily. Kalian sudah mandi belum?" tanya Harry sambil satu tangannya mengusap rambut Al sementara tangan kanannya menggendong tubuh Lily.

"Sudah! Mummy tadi mandikan aku dan Al, Daddy. Seru, ya, Al." Jawab James.

"Kita mandi berdua. Rambut Mummy sampai basah karena James menciprat-ciprat airnya." Al tertawa.

Harry sempat membersihkan bekas benang yang tertinggal di bagian pipi Lily. Kepala Lily sempat terangkat-angkat karena tak mau di posisikan terbaring. Dengan lembut, tangan kanan Harry menahan pergerakan kepala Lily agar tetap bersandar di lengannya. "Kepalamu jangan diangkat-angkat dulu, ya, sayang. Nanti kalau sudah agak besar! Nanti lehermu sakit." Ujar Harry pada Lily penuh kelembutan.

"Pantas, sudah ganteng-ganteng. Tapi James, Daddy kemarin bilang apa? Jangan nakal-nakal—"

"James tak nakal, kok, Daddy. Bukan begitu, James. Hanya mengajak bermain air." Ginny, melirik ke arah Harry dari arah dapur. Ia mengenakan apron biru yang biasa digunakannya memasak.

Ginny menletakkan dua piring besar roti panggang serta protein seperti telur dan sosis goreng. Sarapan permintaan Harry. "Ayo, sarapan. Sudah hampir siang, loh!" panggil Ginny pada Harry dan kedua putranya.

"Daddy," James menarik pinggiran celana Harry, "aku mau gendong Lily!" pintanya.

"Lily berat, James. Kau nanti tak kuat. Berat badan Lily sudah naik dibandingkan dulu waktu dia baru lahir." Kata Harry memberi pengertian.

James menggembungkan pipinya cepat. "Tapi Daddy bisa menggendong Lily dengan satu tangan. Berarti ringan." Protesnya tak percaya.

Harry tertawa mendengar jawaban lugu James. Al ikut mengangguk membenarkan. "Begini, son. Ringan yang Daddy rasakan berbeda dengan ringan yang kau rasakan, begitu juga Al, ataupun Mummy." Katanya. Setelah menenangkan Lily sejenak, Harry mengembalikan Lily ke kursi khususnya.

"So," Harry tiba-tiba merundukkan badannya lebih dekat dengan James dan Al, "bahkan untuk mengendong kalian berdua, masing-masing satu tangan, Daddy bisa!"

James dan Al memekik keras ketika Harry dengan cepat menggendong keduanya sekaligus. James di tangan kanan sedangkan Al di tangan kiri. Kedua anak itu kegirangan sepanjang jalan menuju ruang makan. Ginny, yang telah menunggu mereka semua di ruang makan tertarik untuk ikut tertawa.

"Mereka memang luar biasa. Aku sungguh beruntung!" batin Ginny bersyukur.

Menghabiskan kurang lebih setengah jam sampai James dan Al kembali sibuk dengan mainannya, sarapan pagi Harry akhirnya kembali hangat seperti saat sebelum Ginny kehilangan memorinya. "Aku senang sekali, Ginny, terima kasih." Kata Harry di depan lubang perapian. Ia kembali melambaikan tangannya ke arah Al yang masih semangat mengantarkan ayahnya berangkat kerja.

"Sama-sama, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba. Em.. ba-bagaimana? Apa ada yang lupa untuk aku kerjakan pagi ini?"

Ginny memang belum mengingat apapun, tapi sikapnya pagi ini membuat Harry merasa Ginny yang lama telah kembali. Ginny istrinya. "Ah.. tidak, semuanya sudah baik kau kerjakan semuanya. Kau hebat, Ginny," ujar Harry memberi apresiasi tinggi.

"Ah, kau bohong lagi. Kau melupakan sesuatu, kan?" Ginny menyerahkan tas dan seragam Auror Harry. Mereka saling tatap, Ginny berusaha mengingatkan Harry tentang hal lain yang teryata ia lupakan.

Harry menyerah, ia menggeleng. Lupa.

"Hati-hati, ya!" bisik Ginny pelan lantas mengecup lembut bibir Harry.

Tidak lama memang, namun lebih hangat daripada yang biasa mereka lakukan. "Aaag—aa iya," jawab Harry terbata. Ia lupa jika ciuman seperti itu sudah lama ia inginkan datang dari Ginny.

"Hubungi Mum kalau kau membutuhkannya, Mum pasti mengerti." Harry mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya sebelum menghilang.

"Pasti, sku akan berusaha yang terbaik untukmu," jawab Ginny. Ia melambaikan tangan tepat saat Harry tersenyum dibalik api hijau yang menjilat seluruh badannya.

Ginny tersenyum malu. Bibirnya basah. "Thanks, Harry."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Paling enggak, Harry juga butuh bahagia di chapter ini. Hehehe.. bagaimana kawan-kawan, agak pendek, ya! Soalnya takut kalau Anne terusin jadi kepanjangan. Jadi, tunggu chapter 5nya, ya! Apa update besok? Lihat saja! Maaf kalau masih ada typo! Anne tunggu reviewnya! Thanks, ya! Anne sayang kalian semua! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxox


	5. Menggali Memori

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne datang lagi, nih. Sebenarnya kemarin sudah mau update. Tapi.. mati lampu. Baterai laptop habis, Anne nggak bisa lanjut. Jadinya, Anne tidur, saja. Maaf, ya, yang sudah nunggu kemarin. Jadinya Anne lanjut lagi dan hasilnya chapter ini agak panjang! Hayoo kemarin yang minta chapter ini dipanjangin, yuk ini panjang chapternya! So, thanks buat yang sudah review di chapter 4 lalu ada **AMAZING, syarazeina, ninismsafitri, alicia keynes, ayusafitri132, Dande Liona, Mrs. X.** Thanks, ya, reviewnya! Setia banget kalian semua! Anne sayang kalian! :)

Nyamankan duduk kalian dan..

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 _Jadwal check-up mu dengan Madam Audy mulai nanti sore jam 6, Ginny. Persiapkan anak-anak terlebih dahulu agar tak repot nanti. Jika kau ingin mencari tongkatmu, ada di laci bawah meja rias. Aku letakkan di sana. Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu. Sampai jumpa._

 _Harry._

Isi pesan dari secarik perkamen yang tergulung datang bersama burung hantu hitam Kementerian. Ginny tersenyum membaca isi pesan itu mengingat Harry adalah sang pengirim.

"Mummy, ada Rosie datang!" teriak Al dari ruang keluarga.

Memang Ginny sempat mendengar suara perapian mendesis keras setelah ia selesai membaca pesan Harry. Dahinya mengerut tak paham. "Siapa Rosie?" tanyanya.

"Hermione!" Ginny memperhatikan seorang wanita yang sedikit gemuk sedang mengendong seorang bayi berambut merah tipis. Serta seorang gadis kecil seumuran Al yang lebih dulu berlari di depannya. Ginny kenal wanita itu. "Tapi, berbeda sekali—"

"Ginny, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah membaik?" tanya Hermione.

Ginny tersenyum, ia lebih tertarik melihat perubahan badan Hermione dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kau—maaf jauh lebih gemuk. Ah, sorry—"

"Begitulah, Ron pandai sekali membuatku sampai segemuk ini. Ah, memang pada dasarnya semua lelaki sangat pandai membuat istrinya gemuk sampai keluar anak-anak seperti mereka. Walaupun sudah keluar, badan ini susah juga untuk kembali turun," tunjukknya pada James, Al, dan Rose yang sudah asik bermain lego. "Salah satunya Harry juga, kan? Bahkan kau dibuat tiga kali gemuk. Haha—"

Hermione begitu kegirangan bercanda bersama dengan Ginny. Sejenak, ia mulai diam ketika ekspresi Ginny tidak mendukung leluconnya itu. Hermione lupa jika ingatan Ginny tidak mampu bekerja baik seperti dulu. "Sorry, aku—"

"Tak apa, Mione. Jadi, kau sudah menikah dengan Ron?" tanya Ginny. Ia lupa.

"Iya, aku menikah satu tahun setelah pernikahanmu dengan Harry. Em—" Hermione berusaha merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. Sedikit kesusahan karena menggendong, Ginny beinisiatif untuk mengambil alih bayi lelaki yang sejak tadi bersandar lemas di dada Hermione, "oh, thanks, Ginny! Ah, ya.. namanya Hugo. Usianya lebih tua lima bulan dari Lily," ujar Hermione sambil menyerahkan putra bungsunya pada Ginny.

Ginny mengamati wajah Hugo yang tampak mirip dengan Ron ketika kecil. "Dia duplikat Ron, Mione," katanya.

"Bahkan sampai sifat-sifatnya juga, Ginny," tambah Hermione ikut tersenyum. Di tangannya kini ada sebuah handphone berlayar cukup lebar. Beberapa kali nada ponsel terdengar mengiringi sentuhan jari Hermione pada permukaan layar itu.

Sampai akhirnya, Hermione selesai dengan sebuah foto pernikahan tampak di depan layar ponselnya. "Lihat, Ginny! Ini foto kita," tunjuk Hermione. Ginny mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari Hugo pada foto pernikahan Hermione dan Ron.

Ada foto dirinya, begitu juga Harry. Namun, dalam foto tersebut ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. "James sudah ikut foto bersamamu, Ginny, itu di dalam perutmu," tunjuk Hermione.

Dalam foto pernikahan itu baik Harry dan Ginny berada di posisi mendampingi Ron dan Hermione yang berada di tengah. Ginny mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dengan ban pinggang berwarna hitam sedikit berenda. Sedangkan Harry, menggunakan jas lengkap berwarna hitam dengan inner putih. Satu hal yang memang membuat Ginny tersadar jika ada yang berbeda dengan perutnya, "James?" ulangnya.

"Kau sedang mengandung James saat pernikahanku dulu. Kalau tak salah ingat, kau sedang hamil lima bulan," cerita Hermione. Ia mengambil alih Hugo lagi.

Ginny tidak berkomentar, ia sedang berusaha menggali ingatannya tentang pernikahan itu. "Pernikahan.. hamil.. James..," batinnya berusaha keras.

"Ginny—"

"Ah, iya, Mione. _Sorry._ Oh, ya kau mau minum apa? Biar aku ambilkan—"

Hermione menahan tangan pada lengan Ginny. "Aku datang ke sini untuk ngobrol denganmu, urusan minum nanti saja. Biar aku ambil sendiri. Aku hafal di mana lemari pendinginmu. Jadi, duduklah."

Hugo dan Lily disandingkan dalam satu ranjang bayi yang tinggi pada bagian sisinya. Sementara anak-anak yang sedikit lebih besar sibuk bermain di atas karpet depan perapian. Balok-balok lego berserakan dan bercampur dengan mobil-mobilan milik James.

"Dikumpulkan di tengah, sayang. Itu mobil-mobilanya James sama Al, ambilkan. Pintar!" teriak Hermione pada Rose. Anak perempuan itu lebih bertanggung jawab dengan mainan-mainannya. Berbeda dengan Al, apalagi James.

Hermione menampilkan foto-foto lain yang ada di dalam ponselnya. Setelah foto pernikahan, foto selanjutnya adalah foto ketika Hermione melahirkan Rose. "Lagi-lagi saat ini kau sedang hamil, Ginny. Lihat, perutmu buncit," katanya.

"Oh, ya? Tapi tidak terlalu—"

"Kau baru hamil. Tapi sudah kelihatan, kan? Tuh, agak buncit." Hermione memperbesar gambar bagian diri Ginny. "Dulu, di Witch Weekly ada satu kolom yang membicarakan tentang keluarga kita. 'Potter dan Weasley berlomba memiliki keturunan?' begitu judulnya. Kurang ajar reporter itu!" makinya. Hermione mematikan kembali ponselnya dan memperhatikan Hugo yang tertidur di sisi Lily.

"Judulnya seperti itu? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Ginny.

"Itu karena setiap aku hamil, beberapa bulan kemudian kau ikut hamil. Aku sampai tak habis pikir, Harry ternyata tak mau kalah juga." Canda Hermione. Tak sadar, wajah Ginny bersemu merah.

Bagaimanapun juga, jika menyangkut anak, tidak hanya urusan suami saja, melainkan dari pihak istri pun turun andil dalam masalah ini. "Tidak mungkin, kan, aku bisa hamil kalau aku dan Harry tidak—astaga!"

"Ginny? Kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Hermione panik.

"Em, t-tidak.. aku hanya memikirkan nan-nanti aku dan Ha-Harry ke St. Mungo. Aku mulai ada check-up kesehatan setelah kecelakaan itu."

Mulut Hermione membulat sempurna. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Jam berapa?"

"Jam enam. Setelah makan malam." Kata Ginny. Ia ikut melihat ke arah jam dinding. Masih jam setengah lima. Masih lama, tapi ia harus segera mempersiapkan James maupun Al untuk sementara dititipkan pada Molly di the Burrow.

Hugo terbangun. Anak itu merangkak di pinggiran ranjang sambil memanggil-manggil pelan ibunya. "Kau terbangun, sayang? Baiklah.. kita pulang, ya. Daddy pasti juga sebentar lagi pulang. Aunty Ginny mau ke St. Mungo. Sayang, Rosie! Ayo, nak, kita pulang!"

Rose melambaikan tangannya ke arah Al dan James untuk berpamitan. Ia tampak kesusahan ketika kakinya belum pas memakai sepatunya. "Kemari, Rosie," Ginny memanggil Rose untuk membantu gadis cilik itu memakai lagi sepatunya.

 _"Thank you, Aunty Ginny,"_ kata Rose.

"Sama-sama, sayang," jawab Ginny hangat.

Hermione memeluk Ginny sebelum mengendong Hugo dari ranjang. "Kau hati-hati, ya. Cepat sehat. Aku doakan semuanya baik-baik saja, salam untuk Harry. Dia sudah bekerja keras untukmu, Ginny. "

 _"Thanks,_ Mione. Oh, ya, kau sendiri bekerja, kan? Di Kementerian?"

"Oh, iya, tapi aku masih cuti. Beberapa hari lalu Hugo sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah baik. Mungkin besok sudah kembali. Aku masih tidak tega meninggalkan Hugo."

Hermione mengandeng Rose menuju perapian rumah Ginny. Mereka berpamitan untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka menghilang. Tinggallah Ginny sendirian di rumah bersama James dan Al yang kembali sibuk bermain. Ia belum menyiapkan masakan, sementara Lily belum menyusu. James dan Al juga belum mandi. Hari ini Ginny sangat lelah. Ia berusaha keras mengingat semua kenangannya di objek-objek seluruh penjuru rumah. Karena terlalu bersemangat itulah, Ginny sampai hampir pingsan karena menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Waktu terus berjalan, sebentar lagi Harry akan pulang. Dan ia harus segera melakukan aktifitasnya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu rumah tangga.

* * *

"Semua perlengkapan James, Al, Lily sudah siap? Kalau belum biar aku yang siapkan sekarang—"

"Jangan, Harry. Kau mandilah saja. Tinggal sedikit lagi, perlengkapan milik Lily saja. Toh, hanya sedikit. Kau pasti lelah di Kementerian." Jawab Ginny. Mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar. "Sebentar lagi aku akan siapkan makan malam." Katanya. Ginny bangkit dari atas ranjang setelah memasukkan beberapa potong popok dan menyisakan sedikit ruang di dalam tas untuk botol ASI perahnya yang masih tersimpan di lemari pendingin. Perlangkapan khusus untuk Lily.

Harry mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu aku mau lihat James dan Al dulu. Mereka belum mandi, kan?"

Ginny menggeleng. "Sebenarnya setelah memandikan Lily. Eh ternyata kau datang. James langsung menolak karena ingin mandi denganmu. Al sama saja." Jawabnya.

"Pas sekali!" kata Harry. ia mengambil lagi tongkatnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Suara desau lambaian tongkat Harry terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Lontaran mantera juga ikut terdengar dari luar kamar. Sesekali letupan dan suara gesekan antar benda dirasakan Ginny. Selanjutnya, yang mampu ia dengar hanya suara Harry yang berteriak memanggil kedua putranya. Terdengar seru dan menyenangkan interaksi Harry dan anak-anak lelaki itu.

Tiba-tiba, Ginny seolah diingatkan akan sesuatu. "Tongkat!" Ginny teringat tentang tongkat miliknya yang dituliskan Harry dalam pesan tadi. Tersimpan di laci bawah meja riasnya.

Ginny membuka satu laci yang terletak di bagian bawah meja. Laci paling besar itu cukup berat untuk ia tarik. "Dapat!" pekiknya ketika laci itu berhasil tertarik keluar. Ginny hanya mampu diam melihat banyaknya barang-barang yang tersimpan di dalam sana. Ada beberapa mainan yang ia tahu milik James atau Al, kosmetik yang tersisa sedikit, beberapa bandel map dan perkamen, amplop-amplop surat, sebuah kotak hitam cukup besar, serta kotak panjang yang ia tahu itu kotak tongkatnya.

"Tongkatku," ujar Ginny senang menemukan kembali tongkat miliknya. Tangan kanannya mencari kenyamanan lagi dengan menggenggamnya erat. Lantas, untuk mencoba sihirnya kembali, diarahkannya ujung tongkat itu pada lemari pakaiannya.

"Wingardium leviosa!"

Entah apa yang dipusatkan pada mantra Ginny, tiba-tiba saja, bagian laci bawahnya terbuka dan melayang naik. _"Oh, no!"_

Bruk! Laci itu jatuh. _"Ginny? Are you OK?"_ Harry berteriak di luar. Teriakan James dan Al seketeika hilang.

"Yeah, aku menjatuhkan—" Ginny harus mencari alasan cepat. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku bersampul merah tua yang terlempar keluar dari laci itu, "buku!" jawabnya.

"Oh, kalau kau butuh bantuan, panggil aku, ya. Jangan lakukan sendiri kalau kau tak bisa."

Rupanya Harry tak kunjung kembali ke kamar. Ia memilih memandikan anak-anak di kamar mandi lantai bawah. Buku yang ia gunakan sebagai alibi untuk menjawab kekhawatiran Harry tidak pernah ia ketahu sebelumnya.

"Mungkin aku ini milikku." Batin Ginny mengambil buku merah berlambangkan huruf G di depannya. Kembali Ginny mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk mengembalikan laci itu ke tempat semula.

Mantranya berhasil. Laci terbang dan masuk kembali ke dalam lubang di bawah lemari pakaiannya dengan rapi. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada buku merah di tangannya. "Buku apa, ya?" tanyanya.

Ginny membuka perlahan sampul tebal buku merah itu dan mendapati fotonya terpasang di lembar pertama. "Ini diary," ujarnya sadar. Ginny membalik kembali lembar pertama itu dan terlihat jelas foto dirinya, Harry, dan ketika anaknya. Terdapat tulisan tepat di bawah foto itu.

 _My Family_

Terulas senyum di wajah Ginny mengamati satu persatu wajah ceria anggota keluarganya. Buku itu telah terisi sebagian tulisan tangannya. Berbatas pita merah, lembar selanjutnya masih kosong. "Dilihat dari tanggalnya, aku jarang menulis diary lagi."

Beberapa tanggal yang bisa Ginny lihat lebih dulu adalah pada tahun-tahun awal di mana ingatannya terputus. "Tahun 2004, tidak banyak juga yang aku tulis. Melompat-lompat tanggalnya, tidak teratur. Tapi.. mungkin dengan ini aku bisa mengingat sedikit memoriku."

Tepat saat Ginny membuka lembar selanjutnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Harry? Ss-sudah mandi?" Ginny salah tingkah. Ia menyembunyikan buku merahnya di balik punggung.

"Ah—sudah. Aku mau ambil bajuku cepat-cepat. James dan Al masih pakai handuk, belum pakai baju." Ujar Harry sambil tertawa. "Anak-anak itu kalau sudah masuk air nggak mau selesai—"

"Tapi kalau disuruh mandi susahnya minta ampun." Lanjut Ginny tanpa sadar.

Harry berhenti meraih celana jinsnya, ia melihat Ginny dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ginny—kau ingat?" ujar Harry tiba-tiba.

Ginny tidak sadar mengucapkan kembali kata-kata yang sering ia ucapkan tentang susahnya James dan Al untuk diajak mandi. "Ma-maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kalimatmu tadi." Perjelas Harry.

"Aku ha-hanya mengucapkan begitu saja. Memang sedikit merasa seperti de javu, tapi—"

Harry menggeleng pelan. Ginny hanya bisa memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri. "No, itu memang pernah kau ucapkan, Ginny. Bahkan sering! Kau tak apa?" Harry mulai panik ketika Ginny mengeluh sakit pada kepalanya.

"No, hanya pusing saja kalau aku paksa—" sahut Ginny takut.

Panik, Harry mendudukkan kembali Ginny di atas ranjang. Wajah Ginny berubah memucat. "Kau istirahat saja, tak perlu kau siapkan makan malam. Nanti kita makan malam di luar saja. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu—"

"Harry," Ginny memotong kata-kata Harry cepat, "aku tak apa, tadi siang kepalaku juga agak sakit, tapi aku bisa tahan, kok. Biar aku siapkan makan malam."

 _"No!_ Aku bilang jangan!" Harry terdengar memaksa.

Ginny mendesah lemas mendapati Harry telah memaksanya. Kepalanya memang sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi, tapi memang pikirannya tidak terlalu fokus untuk kembali diajak bekerja. "Aku tak apa, Harry. Kau jangan berlebihan. Hanya sakit kepala." Katanya.

"Jangan! Kau belum tahu apapaun dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Setelah ini kita langsung ke the Burrow. Kita titipkan anak-anak ke Mum dan Dad. Setelah selesai kita bisa menjemput mereka lagi. Aku tidak menerima penolakan dan alasan darimu. Mengerti?"

Jiwa overprotective Harry akhirnya muncul ke permukaan. Ginny dapat melihat itu.

* * *

Harry dan Ginny muncul di perapian St. Mungo namun pada jalur perapian khusus. Menurut penjelasan Harry, mereka harus melewati jalur khusus itu untuk menghindari kemungkinan pemburu berita dapat mengejar mereka. Karena pada musim ini, seluruh media sihir Inggris sedang memburu kabar terbaru dari seorang Ginevra Potter yang sedang kehilangan ingatannya.

"Biarkan mereka mencari gosip lain. Banyak objek lain, kan, di Inggris? Masa kita terus," bisik Harry menuju pihak informasi. Tangan Ginny tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Harry. ia benar-benar dijaga oleh Harry sejak kaki mereka menginjakkan langkah pertama mereka di lantai rumah sakit.

Sementara Harry mengurus bagian administrasi, Ginny diminta untuk duduk di bangku tunggu yang memang kebetulan sedang sepi. Baru kali ini akhirnya Ginny dilepaskan dari genggaman tangan Harry. Meskipun lepas, Harry tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Ginny dari bangku tunggu.

"Ah, Daily Prophet—" satu eksemplar surat kabar terbaru tergeletak di salah satu bangku.

Ginny memperhatikan seorang pria yang bergegas masuk ke ruang periksa dengan tergesa-gesa. Itu koran miliknya. "Tertinggal," ujarnya. Ginny memperhatikan sekilas headline yang tercetak di koran itu. Gambar-gambar berita tentang perkembangan pemerintahan. Lebih banyak tentang perkembangan ekonomi, begitu juga kriminal. Ia sempat menemukan nama Harry tercantum dalam salah satu sudut berita kriminal dimana Harry dan timnya baru saja berhasil menemukan sarang utama para penyihir yang ingin membentuk perkumpulan sihir hitam. Ginny tersenyum bangga.

Koran yang terlipat menjadi dua membuat Ginny tidak memperhatikan berita yang tertulis di bagian bawah. Sebelum Harry kembali mengurus pendaftarannya, Ginny membalik korannya dan disitulah, dada Ginny bekerja keras mengatur emosinya.

 _HARRY POTTER MASIH BUNGKAM DENGAN KEADAAN SANG ISTRI_

Tertera gambar Harry tampak tersenyum simpul di tengah kerumunan para reporter. Itu di Kementerian. Ginny berusaha membaca cepat isi berita itu dan mencari cuplikan-cuplikan hasil wawancara dengan kutipan pernyataan Harry di sana.

 _Harry Potter mengaku tidak menyembunyikan istrinya, Ginevra Potter. Menurutnya, sang istri sedang membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang cukup mengingat mereka juga memiliki anak-anak usia balita. "Waktu kami tersita untuk mengurus rumah, anak-anak, dan tentu saja kesehatan istri saya. Jadi saya harap untuk memahami kondisi kami, khususnya istri saya. Semuanya baik-baik saja."_

Kutipan itu yang pertama mampu Ginny selesaikan. Beralih keparagraf selanjutnya, Ginny membaca pernyataan dari reporter yang menulis berita itu. Drue Patrick, nama reporter yang bertanggung jawab atas berita itu menulis,

 _Merujuk pada tragedi reuni 'Quidditch berdarah' yang merenggut ingatan Ginevra Potter, pihak Kementerian departemen Olahraga sihir memberikan peringatan keras untuk penyelenggara pertandingan reuni selanjutnya untuk tidak mempertandingkan pemain yang memiliki masalah. Demi menghindari terjadinya perselisihan lanjutan dan memberlakukan larangan terbang bagi pelanggar aturan di lapangan pertandingan Quidditch selama satu tahun. Itulah yang kini dijatuhkan pada pihak Kementerian oleh Laura Adkins, yang telah resmi ditetapkan sebagai pelaku pendorong tubuh Ginevra Potter dalam—_

"Ginny!"

Bruk! Ginny menutup cepat koran yang ia baca. Harry mendekatinya sambil membawa surat periksa dengan Healer Audy. "Kita tunggu sebentar lagi. Healer Audy masih ada pasien," kata Harry duduk di sisinya.

"Ada apa aku dengan Laura? Pertandingan reuni? Kenapa Harry tidak menceritakan ini padaku?" batin Ginny kebingungan. Bayangan-bayangan tentang sosok Laura Adkins terlintas di kepalanya. Pertandingan yang penuh dengan penonton dua kubu tim Quidditch wanita terbesar di Inggris. Gambaran ketika Ginny terbang cepat di sisi Laura dan rasa dorongan pada punggungnya.

"Aaggh!" kepala Ginny nyeri.

Harry kalut. "Ginny? Kau tak apa—"

"Mrs. Ginevra Potter?"

Seorang Healer memanggil nama Ginny dan mempersilakan masuk ke ruang periksa Healer Audy. "Ayo, biar kau langsung diperiksa." Harry menuntun tubuh Ginny perlahan menuju ruang periksa.

Dalam hati Ginny kini tumbuh pertanyaan besar yang baru ia sadari saat ini. "Apa yang mengakibatkan aku kehilangan ingatan?"

* * *

Harry dipersilakan untuk keluar lebih dahulu untuk menebus ramuan Ginny. Pemeriksaan Ginny selesai dengan hasil normal, tidak terlalu parah. Healer Audy memberikan terapi mantera penyembuhan pada bagian kepala Ginny. Tidak lupa ramuan-ramuan yang dapat membantu penyembuhan perlu dikonsumsi setibanya di rumah.

Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan kali ini, Ginny sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya meski sangat terbatas. Ginny sering tidak merasanya. "Apa yang anda rasa sebagai de javu kemudian muncul rasa nyeri di kepala, adalah ingatan yang perlahan muncul. Jika terjadi ketika anda berpikir, cobalah untuk tenang. Sejenak kosongkan pikiran dan berbaring untuk beberapa menit. Jangan memaksa, karena itu bisa berbahaya. Jaga emosi juga, Mrs. Potter Tekanan di kepala anda membuat rasa nyeri dapat semakin menyiksa." Pesan Healer Audy sepeninggalnya Harry menuju tempat penebusan ramuan.

"Tapi bagaimana saya dapat berlatih mengingat kembali ingatan saya kalau rasa sakit itu terus datang setiap kali saya berhasil mengingatnya walaupun sedikit?"

Healer Audy tersenyum simpul di depan mejanya. "It's OK jika anda tetap berlatih ingatan lagi dengan cara mengingatnya. Saran saya, tetap jangan dipaksa. Lebih membantu jika anda menggunakan benda-benda lama yang tersimpan memori. Seperti foto atau berinteraksi dengan keluarga. Anak-anak anda, atau mungkin bersama suami. Beberapa pasien saya yang mengalami kondisi sama dengan anda berhasil mendapatkan ingatannya karena sering berinteraksi dengan suaminya. Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bertukar cerita, atau melakukan aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan bersama."

Ginny mengangguk paham dengan pesan-pesan itu. "Jangan menutup diri karena malu atau hal lain yang membuat anda tidak nyaman. Ya, pasti rasa tidak nyaman itu pasti ada karena ingatan anda yang tersisa dengan suami tidak jauh. Tapi setidaknya, belajar untuk nyaman tidak ada salahnya. Suami anda pasti memahami. Mengobrol atau.. maaf—" Healer Audy membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat dada Ginny berpacu lebih cepat.

"Karena disitulah sumber memori yang begitu melekat bagi siapapun pasangan suami istri di dunia ini," kata Healer Audy dengan senyuman terindahnya.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, Harry masuk dengan memeriksa kantung ramuan berlogokan St. Mungo. "Kita bertemu lagi minggu depan, Mrs. Potter. Jika ada perubahan jadwal, saya akan hubungi anda lagi, Mr. Potter, atau sebaliknya."

"Terima kasih, Madam. Kami pamit dulu. Thank you!" kata Harry mengajak Ginny keluar.

* * *

Harry dan Ginny kembali ke the Burrow hampir pukul sembilan malam. Mereka menyempatkan makan malam berdua di salah satu restoran Muggle langganan keduanya sejak belum menikah. Alasan Harry selain bernostalgia adalah menghindari pemburu berita sihir tentang keberadaan mereka.

"Lily sudah aku berikan ASI. James dan Al juga sudah makan malam." Kata Molly memberikan Lily pada gendongan Ginny.

 _"Thanks, Mum."_

Arthur lebih dulu masuk ke perapian sambil menggendong Al yang tertidur, sementara Harry menggendong James yang juga tertidur namun ia meminta Ginny lebih dulu masuk ke perapian dengan membawa Lily.

Masing-masing anak telah dibaringkan pada kamar masing-masing. Arthur memeluk Ginny dan Harry sebelum ia berpamitan kembali pulang. "Kalau kalian butuh bantuan, ke the Burrow, ya. Mum dan Dad bersedia membantu kalian."

"Terima kasih banyak, Dad. Kami sungguh berterima kasih sekali," Harry menyalami sang ayah mertua berterima kasih.

"Ya, sudah sekarang kalian istirahat. Ini sudah malam. Dad pulang, ya!"

Arthur menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan masuk ke perapian dan menghilang.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan mengejek rumah. Aku sebentar lagi menyusul." Pinta Harry pada Ginny. Tongkatnya telah mengacung siap digunakan untuk mematikan lampu, mengecek kompor, dan mengunci beberapa pintu dan jendela dengan menggunakan sihir.

Sambil menunggu Harry berganti piama, Ginny coba kembali memikirkan pesan terakhir Healer Audy sebelum ia dan Harry kembali. Pesan yang dibisikkan padanya tanpa Harry ketahui. "Tentu saja kami sudah pernah dan sering melakukannya, tapi aku.. aku lupa semuanya. Bagaimana aku memulainya? Harry pasti juga menahan ini. Aku bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar berbaring di sisiku apalagi melakukannya—"

Ginny terus beradu argumen dengan perasaannya. Ia takut, ia malu.

Ceklekk! Gagang pintu berputar, pintu terbuka dan muncullah Harry di balik pintu. "Aagghh sudah malam juga," Harry memukul-mukul pundaknya lelah sembari merangkak naik ke atas ranjangnya, gerakkannya pelan-pelan seperti menahan sakit. Melihat itu, tiba-tiba saja membuat Ginny salah tingkah. Ternyata, Harry hanya sekadar mengambil bantalnya untuk kembali tidur di tempatnya biasa.

"Sudah, istirahatlah, Ginny. Ramuannya sudah kau minum, kan?" tanya Harry. Setelah memposisikan bantalnya di ujung sofa, Harry bangkit kembali untuk meletakkan kacamatanya di atas meja. Sekilas ia sempat melihat Ginny bangun lagi dari atas ranjang. Tidak begitu jelas, Harry sudah melepas kacamatanya.

Bersiap kembali tidur, Harry terkejut ketika mendapati bantalnya hilang. "Loh, bantalku—"

Ginny menepuk-nepuk bantal Harry yang kini sudah berada kembali di atas ranjang. Ginny yang memindahkannya. "Punggungmu sakit, kan? Maaf aku sudah membuatmu harus tidur di sofa—"

"Hey, kau bicara apa, sih? Kan, aku yang ingin sendiri tidur di sofa. Daripada kau yang tidur di sana, lebih baik aku." jawab Harry.

"Sampai punggungmu sakit? Maaf, tapi sekarang aku minta kau sekarang tidur di ranjang.. bersamaku. Itu lebih adil."

Deg! Harry tak bisa melawan sampai Ginny menggeser posisi tidurnya lebih pinggir. Ranjang seluas itu akan terasa nyaman untuk tidur berdua. "Tapi—"

"Harry," dan Ginny mengangguk pelan.

Dengan rasa takut membuat Ginny tidak nyaman bersamanya, Harry pelan-pelan menuju ranjangnya lagi dengan kepala menunduk. Ada rasa takut ketika mereka tidak sengaja saling pandang. Posisi Harry kini setengah berbaring di atas ranjang, sama dengan Ginny.

"Aku bisa kembali ke sofa kalau kau—"

Mulut Harry terbungkap sempurna dengan kecupan hangat Ginny. Badan mereka menghangat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar Ginny lakukan setiap harinya. Untuk keluarga.. dan.. untukmu."

Harry memperhatikan manik indah Ginny yang kini berkaca-kaca. Ia melihat pupil mata Ginny mengecil. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik, Harry—"

"No, jangan katakan itu. Ini ujian untuk kita. Aku sedang berusaha untuk mempertahankan cinta kita tetap utuh. Apapun kondisimu, aku akan menerima. Setia di kala senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit. Itu janji kita, Ginny, dan aku akan tetap pertahankan itu selamanya."

Air mata Ginny tumpah seketika. Ia tidak tahan melihat ketulusan cinta Harry padanya. Bahkan berita di koran itu, Ginny tahu Harry melakukan itu demi dirinya. Semuanya, demi dirinya. Ginny meluapkan kesedihannya dalam pelukan Harry. Ia memeluk tubuh kekar sang suami yang hingga kini tidak ia ingat dalam kepalanya.

Penuh kesabaran, Harry membimbing Ginny untuk bersandar di dadanya. Membiarkan Ginny melepaskan segala kesedihannya. Tangan Harry membelai lembut rambut merah itu sambil menyingkirkan air mata di sekitar pipinya yang mulai tirus karena stress. Tidak mereka sadari, posisi keduanya kini saling memeluk. Harry mencium bibir Ginny lagi untuk menenangkan tangisan itu. Bibirnya bergerak ke dahi, mata, pipi, hingga tidak disangka ciuman itu berlabuh di leher Ginny.

Napas Ginny semakin berat membuat Harry tersadar. "Sorry—aku tak bermaksud—"

"Lakukan!" potong Ginny. Tangan kanannya menahan kepala Harry agar tak menjauh dari lehernya. "Lakukan, aku tak apa."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Jika ini bisa membantuku mampu mengulang memori kita berdua, aku akan sangat bahagia. Aku tahu kau tak akan menyakitiku, Harry." Kata-kata Ginny seolah memberikan Harry lampu hijau. Tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

Harry menelan ludah susah payah. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan lama-lama bertahan jika Ginny telah memberikannya kesempatan untuh 'menyentuhnya' lagi. Tangan Harry bergerak naik, menyentuh leher, dan memegang dagu kecil Ginny. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji." Bisiknya.

"Muffliato!" rapal Harry tetap memandang dalam mata Ginny.

Desis mantra yang bekerja di kamar itu memberikan kesempatan pada Harry untuk memulai semuanya.. malam ini.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hay, bagaimana? Panjang, ya! OK, maaf kalau masih ada typo. Dan oh, ya, kalau endingnya chapter ini agak kurang 'halus' bahasanya. Semoga masih bisa masuk rate T. Atau terlalu vulgar? Nggak, ya? Semoga terhibur. Anne tunggu review dari kalian! Anne sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	6. Pillow Talk

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi di sore hari, yuhuuu.. dua hari ini Anne datangnya nggak malam-malam, ya. Hehehe.. oke, kali ini datang dengan chapter 6. Ginny akan mulai mengungkit bagaimana dia bisa hilang ingatan dan kenangan masa lalunya dengan Harry. Bagaimana reaksi Harry? Setting hanya semalam tapi wordnya agak lumayan. Hehehe.. kalau ngerasa singkat itu hanya karena setting waktunya saja. OK.. Anne jadi pengen balas review, nih. Udah lama.

 **ayusafitri132:** wowww aku juga pengen punya suami kayak Harry, *high five* semangat juga nunggu sampai taman, ya! Thanks :)

 **ninismsafitri:** ih jangan dulu, lah, semua butuh proses untuk bisa ingat semuanya.. Oke, sabar! Thanks, ya! :)

 **alicia keynes:** aduhh banyak yang pengen punya suami kayak Harry, ya?! Aduhh.. padahal aku juga pengen, hehehe.. thanks, ya! :)

 **syarazeina:** aku akan membuatmu semakin cinta dengan couple ini. Hehehe.. Masih aman, kan, bahasanya. Aku takut aja kayak yang fic lalu.. sampai aku ganti rate biar aman. Thanks, ya! :)

 **Dande Liona:** FAST UPDATE! *lambaikan tongkat* *itu tadi mantera* hehehe. Thanks, ya! :)

 **AMAZING:** kita jumpa lagi, mulai ingat, nih.. ikuti terus perkembangan kesehatan Ginny, ya! Hehehe thanks, ya! :)

Wah.. ternyata banyak yang pengen punya suami kayak Harry, ya! Jadi jealous sama Ginny, deh, Anne aja gitu! Hehehe ok langsung saja, ya, thanks atas reviewnya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Hingga pukul sembilan malam, Harry belum kunjung pulang. Al dan James ribut seharian karena masalah buku bacaan. Kedua anak itu berselisih karena rencananya ayah mereka malam ini akan bertugas membacakan cerita pilihan mereka. James ingin cerita Kaptain Hook sedangkan Al ingin cerita tentang King Arthur. Mendengar kabar jika ayah mereka akan pulang larut, James dan Al akhirnya pasrah akan keadaan. Bersyukurnya Ginny karena keduanya tidak memaksa dirinya untuk membacakan salah satu dari cerita itu. Dua anak laki-laki itu cukup bijaksana mengingat mereka masih memiliki adik yang harus diurus oleh ibu mereka.

"Mummy temani Lily saja. Kasihan kalau Lily nanti haus." Kata James membiarkan Ginny keluar setelah mengantarkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah besar, Mummy. Aku berani tidur sendiri. Kalau Lily masih kecil, harus ditemani," itu kata Al.

Ibu mana yang tidak tersentuh jika rasa tanggung jawab seorang anak pada saudaranya begitu besar. "Walaupun aku melupakan masa-masa indah bersama kalian dulu, momen seperti ini yang aku ingin selalu ada sampai nanti aku terus ingat." Batin Ginny sembari mengecup dahi Al. "Selamat tidur, sayang."

Ginny berniat menuju kamar Lily untuk menyusui bayi itu. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan aktifitasnya memberi ASI si kecil Lily setiap hari. Biasanya, Lily akan merengek minta minum sebelum ia tidur dan ketika tengah malam ketika mulai kembali kelaparan.

Hari ini Ginny bangun kesiangan, begitu juga Harry. Aktifitas malam mereka cukup melelahkan membuat rasa kantuk belum kunjung hilang hingga suara teriakan James menyadarkan keduanya. Terlalu sibuk mengurus James dan Al serta keperluan rumah, hari ini Ginny mengaku keteteran. Ditambah lagi kondisi tubuhnya yang nyeri dibeberapa bagian, cukup menyusahkannya untuk bergerak bebas.

Lily kecil sedang menangis terisak di dalam box bayinya. Mantanya mengerjap pelan ketika Ginny mengusap pelan kepala bayi perempuan itu. "Kau lapar, sayang? Tapi, Mum belum ganti baju. Susah kalau masih pakai ini menyusuimu, nak." Kata Ginny. Saat ini ia menggunakan sweater tanpa kacing depan. mirip kaus dan berat. Malam ini udara dingin London mengharuskannya mencari pakaian hangat yang sekiranya ada di dalam lemari. Untung, ia menemukan sweater putih yang akan nyaman jika digunakan malam ini.

"Kita ke kamar Mummy dan Daddy, ya," Ginny memilih membawa Lily ke kamarnya sambil berganti pakaian. Supaya tidak bolak-balik. Ia juga bisa mengawasi Lily sembari ia berganti pakaian dengan piama tidur.

Lily di posisikan di tengah. Meski masih susah bergerak, bayi empat bulan itu terkadang bisa bergerak-gerak sedikit ekstream. Takut Lily terguling, Ginny mengambil beberapa bantal untuk diapitkan ke sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Lily sebagai penganjal. "Mummy ganti baju dulu, ya. Mummy sayang Lily," ujarnya.

Panggilan Mummy, mulai terasa nyaman jika Ginny mengucapkannya. Ia sempat merasa aneh ketika pertama kali ia datang setelah dari the Burrow waktu itu. Ia lupa dengan rumah yang ia injak lantainya itu, ia lupa anak-anak yang berteriak menghampirinya dengan sebutan Mummy, serta status yang menyebutkan ia sebagai nyonya Potter. Istri dari seorang pria yang ia ingat sebagai kekasihnya.

"Pelan-pelan, shhhh—" Ginny mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk menyusui Lily. "Entah aku sering melakukan dengan cara ini atau tidak, ya, tapi dengan berbaring miring seperti ini nyaman juga," katanya pelan.

Posisi menyusui Ginny kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Terkadang Ginny membuat Lily tidur dipangkuannya atau dengan memposisikan setengah berbaring. Tapi kali ini, Ginny membiarkan Lily tidur di sisinya sedangkan ia ikut berbaring miring untuk mengatur posisinya lebih nyaman agar pas di mulut Lily.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat.. bukan hanya hidungmu yang mirip Daddy, tapi bibirmu juga." Kata Ginny pelan. Jarinya mengusap ASI yang merembes keluar dari sudut bibir Lily. "Haus, ya? Pelan-pelan, sayang!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara pintu kamar terbuka perlahan memanggil Ginny. Ia menenggok sejenak dari Lily yang masih menyusu. "Siapa—"

"Hai," sapa Harry yang baru datang.

"Harry, kau sudah dat—"

"Shhh—itu Lily? Nanti dia terbangun," Harry mengendap-endap masuk. Ia meletakkan tas kerja serta seragam Aurornya di gantungan pakaian seperti biasa.

Ginny tersenyum karena Harry terlalu khawatir karena suaranya yang cukup keras di dekat Lily. "Tak apa, Lily sedang nyusu. Ini masih bangun," tunjuk Ginny dengan mengusap rambut merah Lily yang mulai tumbuh lebat.

"Merlin, ternyata masih bangun princess Daddy," kata Harry mendekati Lily di sisi ranjangnya. Harry menciumi kepala dan tangan Lily yang terayun-ayun karena tahu ayahnya datang.

Harry mendapat erangan Lily yang langsung melepas mulutnya dari puting sang ibu untuk mengusir ayahnya yang menganggunya menikmati makan malam. "Ow, Daddy nakal? Lanjutkan, sayang.. ini—"

Ginny ikut melerai Harry yang masih usil menggoda Lily, apalagi Harry ikut menggoda Ginny hingga wajahnya memerah. "Jangan diminum sendiri, dong, sayang. Daddy minta, ya? Yang satu untuk Daddy, ya—"

"Hehh!" geram Lily cepat meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas bagian dada kanan ibunya yang masih tertututup dengan piama. Seolah-olah semuanya adalah miliknya.

Ginny tersenyum geli. "Apa-apaan, sih. Nggak malu sama Lily, ya? Daddy bau, mandi dulu sana. Tapi.. kau sudah makan atau belum?" tanya Ginny. sudah hampir tengah malam tapi ia lupa untuk menyiapkan makanan untu Harry. Sisa makan malam yang ada pasti sudah tidak hangat.

"Tenang, aku sudah makan tadi dengan tim yang lain. Kau lanjutkan saja menyusuinya," Harry mengecepu lagi belakang kepala Lily sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Lily marah.

"Iya, iya.. Daddy nggak mau. Nanti Daddy minta sendiri dengan Mummy," kata Harry berlalu menuju kamar mandinya.

Harry tidak lagi kaku untuk berbicara seperti itu di depan Ginny. Sejak malam lalu, ketika mereka bersatu, semuanya seperti telah bebas. Ibarat diberi garis pembatas, garis itu telah hilang. Ginny luluh dan mulai nyaman dengan dirinya. Ia dan Ginny nyaman dengan suasana berdua. tidak ada rasa canggung meski Harry yakin, itu pasti masih ada di dalam hati kecil Ginny. Namun untuk saat ini, bagi Harry adalah membuat Ginny nyaman dengan kondisi sebenarnya adalah prioritas utamanya. Dan itu berhasil.

Lily selesai disendawakan ketika Harry selesai mandi. Ia telah memakai piama siap untuk tidur. "Capek?" bisik Ginny. Volume suaranya memelan, Lily mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Capek itu biasa," bisik Harry takut menganggu Lily. "Kalau sudah lihat anak-anak dan kau, rasanya sudah hilang," lanjutnya. Wajah Ginny merona.

Lily mulai pulas tertidur di antara kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau sedang tidur begini, Lily mirip sekali denganmu." Ujar Harry mengamati Lily.

Ginny tersenyum, "tapi kalau Lily sudah tertawa, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah seperti dirimu."

"Ah, benarkah? Padahal dulu waktu Lily pertama lahir tidak ada yang terlihat mirip sepertiku," Kata Harry. selimut mereka sudah naik menutupi sebagian tubuh.

"Loh, benarkah? Maaf, aku lupa—" Ginny kembali canggung. Harry tertegun, ia mulai merasa salah mengambil topik pembicaraan.

Harry tersenyum pelan lantas menggeleng, "tak apa, jadi dulu waktu Lily masih di dalam kandunganmu, kita tidak tahu sendiri apa bayi ketiga kita itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Berbeda dengan saat James atau Al. Kita mencari tahu jenis kelaminnya sebelum mereka lahir. Jadi kita sempat menebak-nebak bagaimana wajahnya. Tapi kalau Lily tidak. Kita buat kelahiran Lily seperti kejutan. Bahkan kau dan aku tak punya bayang-bayang akan seperti apa dia saat lahir." Cerita Harry sambil mengelus pelan rambut Lily.

"Lalu, apa saat Lily lahir begitu mirip dia denganku?" tanya Ginny. Ia mulai tertarik.

"Wah.. malam itu—"

Ginny memotong cepat-cepat, "Lily lahir malam?" tanyanya.

"Tepatnya pukul sebelas malam. Kau melahirkan Lily lancar, walaupun kau hampir meremukkan tangan kananku." Tutur Harry sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ow, sorry—" Ginny meraih tangan kanan Harry lantas mengelusnya pelan.

"Namanya juga melahirkan. Pasti itu sakit sekali, itu tak ada apa-apanya jika merasakan sakit di tanganku dulu. Aku selalu bangga ketika kau melahirkan anak-anak." Harry berbisik tepat di depan wajah Ginny. Sangat dekat, Harry mencium bibir Ginny lembut.

Mereka tersenyum bersama. "Kau mendampingiku? Karena.. dulu seingatku Bill tidak berani masuk ke ruang persalinan Fluer karena ketakutan." Kata Ginny. Ia masih ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu ketika Victoire, putri pertama Bill lahir.

"Oh, dari James, Al, sampai ini," Harry mencium puncak kepala Lily, "aku menemanimu berjam-jam! Jadi aku tahu semua bagaimana kepala mereka pertama kali keluar dari tubuhmu, Al yang sempat terjerat tali pusar di lehernya ketika tubuhnya berhasil keluar. Aku sendiri yang memotong tali pusar mereka setelah lahir. Jangan salah, aku berani, sayang," ujar Harry.

Ginny mendengar lagi kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Harry. Sayang. Harry yang menunjukkan ekspresi biasa saja mungkin tidak merasa. Sejak ia sadar dari kondisi lalu, Harry tidak pernah memanggilnya sayang. Dan malam ini, panggilan itu kembali ia dengar.

"Bahkan sejak pagi kau memintaku untuk tidak berangkat kerja, aku menemanimu karena kau sangat yakin akan melahirkan Lily malam itu." lanjut Harry.

Ginny terkesima. "Oh, ya? Aku sampai melarangmu bekerja?"

Harry menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, "iya, pagi harinya, kau bersihkeras untuk melarangku berangkat kerja karena kau yakin akan melahirkan hari itu. Padahal kontraksi yang kau rasakan masih berjeda lama sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya firasat," ia menceritakan bagaimana dulu Ginny benar-benar melarangnya untuk tidak berangkat ke Kementerian padahal jadwal Harry pagi itu adalah rapat penting dengan dewan Kementerian.

"Dan aku pun percaya, karena kita sama-sama yakin jika insting kita itu bisa dipercaya. Aku patuh. Aku nekat tidak masuk untuk menemanimu, eh, ternyata—"

"Aku benar-benar melahirkan Lily dan untung ada kamu." Tutup Ginny.

"Karena aku percaya kata hatimu," Harry berucap sayang. Mereka kembali berciuman. Untung saja Lily tidak terbangun.

"Iya, aku juga percaya." Jawab Ginny yakin. Ia mengusap pipi Harry pelan. Terlihat raut kelelahan di wajah pria itu. Apalagi ini sangat malam. Harry butuh istirahat.

"Harry—" panggil Ginny pelan.

"Iya?" jawab Harry. Matanya sudah terpejam.

"Aku kehilangan ingatan karena kecelakaan ketika bertanding quidditch—" tutur Ginny membuat kelopak mata Harry kembali terbuka. Manik hijau itu masih terlihat meski dalam kegelapan. Tanpa kacamata, mata indah itu semakin terlihat jelas.

"I-iya.. lalu?" Harry tergagap. Ada rasa takut ketika kejadian itu kembali diungkit.

"Aku pasti meminta ijin padamu untuk berangkat, kan?"

Mereka saling pandang. Harry sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya jika akhirnya Ginny menanyakan maslah kecelakaan itu. "Tapi, apakah kau punya firasat ketika aku akan bertanding? Aku jatuh?"

"No!" Harry cepat-cepat menjawab tidak dengan tegas. "Itu hanya kecelakaan Ginny. Kalaupun aku ada firasat, kau pasti akan menurut untuk tidak pergi jika aku.. mengatakan itu padamu dan—melarangmu untuk.. pergi. "

Ginny terdiam. Matanya sendu mendengar penuturan Harry itu. "Karena kita saling percaya?" tanya Ginny.

"Iya, karena kita saling percaya." Tutur Harry lirih. Ia berusaha kuat.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ginny meneteskan air matanya. Ia menangis. "Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" Harry mengusap air mata di pipi sang istri. Takut jika menetes pada Lily dan mengusik tidur lelap si kecil.

"Aku hanya—berpikir jika saat itu aku memaksa pergi.. dan—berakhir seperti ini. Aku akan sangat bersalah, Harry. Aku menghancurkan kehidupan kita—"

"Huss! Ini kecelakaan, Ginny. Kita semua tidak ada yang tahu jika—jika kau sampai seperti ini. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Semua sudah terjadi. Aku akan selalu denganmu, percayalah. Kau jangan takut. Aku akan selalu membantumu menemukan memori lamamu. Kenangan kita."

Mereka berusaha semakin dekat. Merengkuh tubuh tanpa menekan Lily di antara mereka. Harry bertekat, jika ia tidak akan membuat Ginny semakin tertekan dan merasa bersalah dengan masalah ini. Ia tidak mau mengiat-ingat lagi bagaimana dulu ia dengan mudah melupakan firasat buruknya terhadap Ginny, lalu membiarkan Ginny tetap bertanding dan tragedi itu akhirnya terjadi.

"Seandainya saja aku percaya dan yakin dengan kata hatiku dulu, kau tak akan seperti ini, Ginny. Maafkan aku." Betapa penyesalan membuat Harry takut. Harry berusaha penuh menjaga Ginny dengan tekat tak ingin membuat istrinya dalam bahaya untuk kesekian kalinya. Meskipun harus kembali berbohong.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yups, bagaimana? Harry jadi bohong lagi, nih! Kasihan, ya! Aduhhh.. Anne mulai munculkan sedikit awal konfliknya di sini. Dan mungkin akan semakin berat di chapter selanjutnya. Ada apa di chapter 7? Tunggu, ya! Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu review kalian semua! Thank you! Anne sayang kalian! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	7. Guinevere

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne datang lagi agak awal. Anne sebenarnya mau semalam update, tapi lagi hujan deras dan sinyal WIFI di rumah agak kacau. Anne nggak bisa apa-apa. Nah, karena sehari nggak update, Anne baru bisa update sekarang. Maaf, ya, telat! Untuk meminta maaf, Anne buat chapter ini agak panjang. Biar puas :)

terima kasih yang sudah review kemarin. Anne bacanya sampai ketawa sendiri. Iya memang judulnya chapter kemarin terinspirasi dari lagunya ZAYN. PAs, kan, Harry sama Ginny lagi ngobrol di ranjang. Tapi nggak lebih kok, hehehe.. Wahh, udah banyak yang berdoa semoga mereka nggak kenapa-napa. Mohon doanya, ya, supaya Harry dan Ginny tetap baik.

Langsung saja, yuk. Biar bisa nyaman punya waktu bacanya!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 _Dua wanita terbang beradu cepat mengelilingi arena. Salah satu yang berambut merah tetap mempertahankan benda bundar di tangan kirinya. Ginny, berkonsentrasi penuh untuk segera mencetak poin bagi mantan tim kebanggaannya itu, Holyhead Harpies. Hanya beberapa meter, Ginny siap melempar. Skor bertambah namun tiba-tiba, "Laura!"_

 _Tubuhnya terdorong keras mengiringi bola yang ia lemparkan menuju salah satu lubang gawang. Ginny tidak bisa mengontrol tekanan tiba-tiba yang datang dari arah belakang punggungnya. Tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh dari sapu. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, ia hanya melihat Laura Adkins, terdiam di atas sapu terbangnya._

 _"Laura—"_

 _"Sorry, Ginny!"_

Tubuh Ginny bergetar, ia menggeliat gusar tak nyaman meski alas tempatnya berbaring sangatlah nyaman, serta pria yang kini berusaha menyadarkannya itu harus kembali takut melihatnya tersiksa karena mimpi buruk.

"Ginny, bangun!"

"Aaggghh—sakit!" pekik Ginny meremas-remas kepalanya. Matanya masih terpejam.

Harry berusaha duduk dan menarik sekuat tenaga tubuh Ginny ke dalam pelukannya. Ginny meraung kesakitan. Sejenak, Harry tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia takut melihat Ginny selalu bangun pagi dengan nyeri kepala dan mimpi buruk. Jika sudah seperti itu, wajah Ginny akan pucat, telapak tangannya dingin, serta badannya bergetar hebat. Harry hanya bisa menolong sementara dengan memeluk tubuh ringkih itu lalu mengusap punggungnya pelan. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang atau sesekali memberikan ciuman hangat di bagian wajah cantiknya.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini, sayang," bisik Harry pelan. Napasnya ikut memburu.

Kembali merebahkan tubuh Ginny ke ranjang, Harry meraih tongkat sihirnya cepat. Ia mengayunkan tongkat itu ke seluruh sudut kamar. Tongkat Harry mengarah tepat pada lampu dinding agar menyala, pada jendela agar gorden tertarik, serta kotak ramuan Ginny. Harry turun dari ranjangnya untuk membuat campuran ramuan yang biasa ia buat jika Ginny terbangun dengan keluhan sakit di kepalanya.

Harry siap dengan gelas kecil ramuan berwarna hijau jernih untuk Ginny. "Minumlah, ayo aku bantu," lirihnya. Ginny menenggak ramuan itu pelan-pelan hingga habis.

"Harry—aku—"

"Hussshh, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Atur napasmu, baru cerita."

Ginny mengangguk lemas di pelukan Harry. Kepalanya sudah tak seberat ketika ia sadar dari tidurnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca akibat menahan sakit yang sangat menyiksa. Ia bersandar nyaman di dada Harry. Mendengar secara langsung jika detak jantung Harry semain cepat. Ia yakin Harry selalu dibuat syok olehnya setiap pagi. Satu bulan berlalu sejak ia menyadari sebagian memorinya hilang, Ginny tidak kunjung membaik. Memorinya yang memang muncul tiba-tiba selalu membuatnya tidak siap.

Mungkin tidak hanya Ginny, Harry selalu ikut dibuat sakit. Sakit ketika ia terbangun tiba-tiba di tengah pagi buta. Itu semua selalu terjadi tepatnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu, ketika ia mulai dihantui oleh mimpi-mimpi aneh tentang masa lalunya.

"Ini masih sangat pagi," Harry mengambil kacamatanya lantas melirik ke arah jam dinding, "masih jam empat pagi. Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah. Aku akan terjaga sampai kau kembali tidur—"

"Tidak, Harry." Tahan Ginny cepat. "Kau saja yang tidur, kau harus bekerja nanti," lanjutnya.

Harry menggeleng cepat sambil terus mengusap rambut Ginny yang acak-acakan akibat remasan tangannya sendiri beberapa menit lalu. Ginny berusaha tersenyum. Harry membalasnya pelan. "Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Tak apa, tidurlah. Aku usap punggungmu, ya," tawar Harry. Itu kebiasaan Ginny ketika susah tidur.

"Maaf aku mengganggu istirahatmu, Harry. Tapi—" Ginny menelan ludahnya susah payah, "aku juga tidak mengantuk lagi," tuturnya.

"Ow—" Harry makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ginny membalas dengan semakin menyamankan kepalanya di tubuh Harry. Ia hanya ingin Harry sekarang. Hanya mereka berdua.

Harry kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah jendela berniat menutup kembali gorden yang tersingkap. Masih cukup pagi, batinnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Ginny menahan pergerakan tangannya.

"Jangan, aku ingin melihat langit, Harry."

Ginny memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap jendela. Harry membantunya bergerak dengan masih memeluk tubuh Ginny dari belakang. Harry memeluknya untuk menahan Ginny tetap nyaman bersandar di dadanya.

Sejenak kesunyian melanda atmosfer kamar Harry dan Ginny.

"Aku lelah, Harry," Ginny terisak. Ginny tak tahan.

Harry tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Ginny saat ini. Ia berada di belakang tubuh Ginny, memeluknya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang rambut merah lengket itu. Harry ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Harry juga lelah. Tapi, ia malu jika Ginny melihatnya lemah di saat wanita itu butuh seseorang yang kuat seperti dirinya.

"Mimpi-mimpi itu selalu menggangguku. Menakutkan. Aku takut, Harry. Aku takut—" Ginny berbalik mencari Harry dan.. ia melihat Harry menangis. Harry tidak kuasa menutupinya lagi. "Kau—"

"Tak perlu kau tanyakan tentang aku, Ginny. Aku hanya—" Harry menahan kata-katanya, "menyesal," Harry pasrah.

Ginny kembali berbalik, ia tidak lagi mempedulikan langit yang mulai terang. "Katakan Harry," pinta Ginny. Ia tahu Harry sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Harry melepas kacamatanya. Matanya memerah. Ia kembali menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu terbawa emosi.

"Kau bicara apa? Harry, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kita dulu, tapi aku merasakan jika kau.. memiliki ketakutan."

"Ketakutan yang sama.. denganmu." Tegas Harry, dan Ginny hanya mampu terdiam. Harry membekap mulut Ginny dengan ciumannya. Menutup topik pembicaraan pagi itu dengan tanpa jawaban. Jauh lebih tepat jika harus terus mengurai semua masalah yang belum siap untuk dibicarakan. Harry belum siap.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Ginny."

* * *

James dan Al dibebaskan bermain berdua di ruang tengah. Menjelang siang, James dan Al mengaku kelelahan karena mereka baru membuat permainan baru. Ide anak-anak itu terlampau kreatif. James membuat sebuah permainan simpan dan tebak. Tidak hanya Al, Ginny pun harus ikut turun bermain.

"OK, Mummy ikut." Seru Ginny bersemangat.

"Baiklah, Mummy. Cara mainnya seperti petak umpet. Tapi bukan kita yang bersembunyi. Kita pakai mainan. Jadi, aku dan Al sudah memilih satu mainan, aku mobil dan Al robot. Mummy harus menutup mata dan menghitung mundur selama kami sembunyikan mainan ini di suatu tepat. Setelah selesai, Mummy akan kami beri petunjuk dimana tempat kami menyembunyikan mainan kami. Kalau Mummy gagal, ada hukumannya. Kalau untuk Mummy, hukumannya adalah—" James melirik kearah adik lelakinya lantas mengangguk setuju.

"Mummy harus memberikan satu lagi yang baru. Berani?" jelas James panjang lebar.

Ginny mendelik, terkejut. Ada modus khusus dibalik permainan itu. Ya, sudahlah. Ginny terima. "Wah, Mummy harus belikan lagi yang baru, ya?" Ginny tertawa seolah keberatan dengan persetujuan hukuman itu. Dalam hatinya berharap, Harry bisa membantunya jika ia benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan mainan itu.

Ginny mengangguk paham ketika James coba mempraktekkannya dengan menyembunyikan boneka Lily sebagai contohnya dan berakhir dengan Lily yang berteriak tak suka karena mainannya diambil. Permainan dimulai setelah Ginny menenangkan Lily di atas kursi bayinya lagi. Ginny harus rela menjadi pihak pertama yang mencari mainan James dan Al.. yang entah disembunyikan di mana. Selesai menghitung mundur dari angka lima puluh, Ginny siap dengan petunjuk yang akan diberikan oleh masing-masing putranya.

James memulai pertama. "Coba tebak, di mana mainanku, Mummy. Mobil-mobilanku bersembunyi di sebuah dunia lain. Di sana terkadang terdengar suara raungan keras. Terang! Banyak benda tajam di sekelilingnya. Ada yang bau tapi ada juga yang enak. Putih! Segar." James mencoba membahas ciri-ciri tempat ia menyembunyikan mainannya.

"Dunia lain? Kau menyembunyikan di luar rumah ini, Jamie?" tanya Al ikut penasaran.

"Kita, kan, sudah sepakat tidak menyembunyikannya di luar rumah." James protes.

Ginny mengangguk paham. "Jadi masih di dalam rumah, ya? Em.. di mana, ya?" Ginny mulai beranjak dari atas sofa menuju tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat James menyembunyikan mainannya.

"Dunia lain.. suara raungan keras.. sudut tajam.. bau—" Ginny berhenti di depan tempat sampah dapurnya. "Di sini?" telisiknya ke dalam keranjang tempat sampah. Hanya ada bungkus makanan dan kulit telur di sana.

"Tidak ada," gerutu Ginny hampir menyerah. Ia melanjutkan bergumam petunjuk-pentunjuk dari James lagi.

Ginny mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh dapur. "bau.. ada yang enak.. putih—" Ginny menatap lemari pendingin, lantas tersenyum, "dan segar."

 _Brak!_

Pintu ganda lemari pendingin terbuka bersamaan. Suara raungan mesin yang bekerja terdengar menyapa. "Segar!" batin Ginny. Ia pasti benar.

"Tapi.. tajam," Ginny kembali tidak yakin. Tidak ada benda tajam yang masuk ke lemari pendingin itu. Ginny menutup kembali lemari pendinginnya dan berjalan mundur.

James tertawa puas karena ibunya gagal menemukan mainannya. "Aku minta mobil yang keluaran terbaru, ya. Yang ada di mall waktu hari Minggu lalu Daddy ajak makan malam bersama." Teriak James merasa menang.

"Aaahh, sebentar, James. Mummy belum menyerah—"

"Mummy, Lily bau!" Al tiba-tiba ikut berteriak di dekat Lily.

Ginny mulai panik ketika Lily tampak gelisah di kursinya. "Ah, Lily pup, sayang. Biar Mummy ganti popok Lily dulu, ya. Nanti Mummy lanjut mencari mainan kalian!" pesannya sambil menggendong Lily menuju kamarnya.

Lily harus berganti popok karena bayi kecil itu baru saja buang air besar. Selesai mengantinya, Ginny segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya di lantai bawah, sekalian melihat kedua putranya yang masih bermain di depan perapian.

James menggerutu marah pada Lily yang merusak permainannya. Tapi dengan pengertian Ginny, James pun mengerti. "Sudah selesai, kok, tapi sebentar, ya. Mummy cuci tangan dulu." Kata Ginny. Di kamar mandi, Ginny memutar kran air hingga suara air di wastafel terdengar keras. Tekanan air yang keluar beradu keras dengan alas bak wastafel yang putih bersih. Ginny membasuh tangannya yang bau dengan air dan sabun pencuci tangan.

"Segar—astaga!"

Ginny kembali membasuh tangannya dengan air yang mengalir deras. "Segar, lalu putih," tangan Ginny mengusap ubin bak wastafelnya, "suara meraung dari, air kran, terang, bau, ada yang enak," Ginny mulai mendapat titik terang.

"Tapi tajam?" matanya menatap lurus ke kaca besar di depannya. Kaca dari lemari penyimpanan sabun dan segala macam perlengkapan mandi. "Pisau cukur Harry juga disimpan di sini. Ada gunting juga—"

Dan _voila.._ mobi-mobilan James berada di tengah-tengah tumpukan sabun, handuk, cairan kumur, pisau cukur, penjepit, dan gunting baru. "Aha, Jamie!"

James harus mengaku kalah dengan usaha ibunya berhasil menemukan mainannya itu. Terakhir ia mengambil kembali mainannya dari Ginny lantas berkata, "tapi aku tetap minta mobil-mobilan baru, ya, Mummy. Satu saja," pintnya memelas.

Ginny tahu, itu alasan utamanya James mengajak ibunya bermain. Keahllian James mengerjai orang sudah mulai tumbuh profesional. "Nanti bilang Daddy saja, ya. Minta ke Daddy. Yang tahu mobil-mobilannya jelas, kan, kamu dan Daddy kemarin? Iya." Ginny mencium dahi James pelan. James mengangguk.

Selanjutnya, giliran Al yang membeberkan ciri-ciri tempat mainannya disembunyikan. Al lebih dulu tersenyum ketika menghadap Ginny. Senyumannya menurun dari sang ibu, Ginny mengusap rambut hitam putranya itu gemas. "Baiklah, Mr. Potter. Kau sembunyikan di mana mainanmu?"

Al terkikik geli karena ekspresi Ginny yang menirukan gaya tokoh detective bertubuh mungil berkacamata favoritnya. "Mainanku terbang dari sini," Al mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Terbang? Mainanmu robot, kan, Albie?" James ikut penasaran.

"Diam kau, Jamie. Jadi," Al memaksa James diam agar ia bisa melanjutkan petunjuknya. "robotku bersembunyi di tempat Mummy dan Daddy suka berdua—"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyembunyikannya di kamar Mummy dan Daddy, Al!"

Mulut James langsung dibekap Al dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Mata Al membulat menunjukkan iris mata hijau ayahnya yang cantik pada sang kakak. Al menggeleng tak suka.

"Tapi," James melepas tangan Al paksa, "kata Daddy kita dilarang masuk ke kamar Mummy dan Daddy kalau tidak ada mereka. Apalagi menyembunyikan mainan di sana, Daddy bisa marah kalau kau menyembunyikannya di tempat Daddy melarang kita."

Al menunduk takut karena suara James mulai meninggi. Tempramen Ginny menurun sempurna pada James. "Hey, tak apa James. Jangan memarahi Al begitu. Al hanya lupa." Ginny melerai keduanya dengan mengambil alih Al untuk dipeluk menjauh dari James. Al mulai terisak.

"Maafkan aku, Mummy." Al menangis.

"Aku tak mau ikut disalahkan kalau barang Mummy atau Daddy ada yang hilang. Itu artinya permainan kita selesai. Kau kalah, Al, karena kau sudah melanggar peraturan Daddy."

James berlari keluar rumah menuju depan televisi. Tangis Al semakin keras. "Ow, sshh.. tenang, Al. Tak apa, Mummy tidak akan marah padamu. Daddy juga. Kami pasti mengerti kalau kau lupa."

Al hanya bisa mengangguk ketakutan. Ia takut melihat James kembali. "Aku takut," bisik Al melirik James dari kejauhan.

"Sebentar lagi James tidak akan marah. Nanti kalau James tetap marah padamu, biar Daddy yang memarahi James. OK. Sekarang kau tunjukkan pada Mummy, di mana mainanmu di sembunyikan."

Al mengandeng tangan Ginny menuju lantai dua. Mereka kini berada di master bedroom yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kamar Harry dan Ginny. Saat Ginny mendorong gagang pintu kamar, Al menolak masuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku sudah masuk—tanpa seijin Mummy—tadi," bisik Al terbata.

Menyamakan tingginya, Ginny merunduk tepat di depan wajah Al. "Sekarang kau sudah memiliki ijin Mummy, ayo masuk!" perintahnya.

Al melangkahkan kaki masuk. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan ibunya kaku. Al takut jika bisa saja amarah orang tuanya tetap datang karena ia menghilangkan benda dari kamar orang tuanya.

"Di situ, Mummy." Tunjuk Al pada salah satu laci meja kecil. Dari tiga laci yang tersusun di sana, Al menujuk pada bagian laci tengah. Ginny sendiri mengaku lupa dengan isi-isi laci di meja itu. Ia belum sama sekali membuka ketiganya sejak ia kembali dari St. Mungo satu bulan yang lalu paska kecelakaan.

Sedikit tarikan, laci tengah itu terbuka. "Surat? Banyak sekali." Batin Ginny.

Al sudah mengambil robot-robotannya dengan tangan bergetar. "A-aku tak mengambil apapun tadi, Mummy. Aku hanya meletakkan mainanku di sana, aku hanya menyingkirkan surat-surat itu untuk menutupi robotku. Aku tak mengambil apapun, Mummy. Aku tidak bohong. Jangan bila Daddy, ya. Please!" katanya dengan nada memohon. Suaranya sesak karena efek menangis.

"Memangnya apa yang dilarang Daddy, sayang?" Ginny mengangkat Al ke atas ranjangnya.

Al menggeleng tidak mau mengaku. "Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini dulu, ya. Mummy mau ambil Lily di bawah. Jangan menangis lagi, dong. Mana Albus jagoan Mummy dan Daddy? Senyum," Ginny mencium pipi tembab Al sebelum ia meninggalkannya untuk mengambil Lily.

Di lantai bawah, James sedang asik dengan acara kartun kesukaannya. Dari samping, Ginny seolah melihat Harry dengan postur kecil. bentuk bibirnya, hidung, sampai dahi, begitu mirip dengan Harry. Di kursinya, Lily rupanya tertidur dengan posisi berbaring sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kecilnya. "James—"

"Hem," jawab James kesal. Sama seperti Harry jika sudah malas menjawab panggilan siapapun.

Ginny menggeleng tak habis pikir, "kau masih marah, sayang?" tanya Ginny sambil menggendong Lily menuju tangga.

"Aku tak marah dengan Mummy, Lily juga. Aku marah dengan Al." Jawab James dengan tegas. Pipinya menggembung sambil tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Jangan begitu, dong. Al, kan, sudah meminta maaf. Al hanya lupa, sayang," ujar Ginny.

"Tidak mau. Kalau Daddy tahu, Daddy pasti akan memarahiku." James berteriak.

Lily sedikit terusik dengan bising suara James yang menggema seluruh ruangan. "Yang salah Al, kenapa Daddy harus marah padamu?"

"Karena Daddy selalu marah kalau ada barang yang hilang, rusak. Daddy akan memarahiku, Mummy."

Ginny tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan James. Anak itu terlalu sakit hati karena sering mendapat teguran dari sang ayah. "Daddy marah karena kamu nakal, sayang. Tidak hanya Daddy, Mummy juga akan marah pada anak-anak Mummy yang nakal. Kalau yang tidak nakal, tidak akan Mummy atau Daddy marahi. James tidak bersalah apa-apa," Ginny menunjuk dada James dengan telapak tangannya, "tidak mungkin Daddy akan marah denganmu. Kalaupun marah, Daddy akan memarahi Al, karena Al yang salah. Jadi, jangan marah-marah lagi, ya. Mummy janji, Mummy jamin Daddy tidak akan memarahimu karena masalah ini."

"Janji?" suara James mulai memelan.

"Janji! Nah, sekarang, kamu mau tidur siang, sayang? Atau lanjut nonton?"

James melihat kembali ke arah layar TV. Iklan minuman bersoda sedang tayang. "Aku mau nonton lagi saja. Aku masih marah dengan Al, aku tak mau ketemu dia," jawab James. Ginny bergegas menuju pintu depan dan menguncinya. Menurut Ginny, lebih baik meninggalkan James sendiri untuk menenangkan diri daripada langsung dipertemukan lagi dengan adiknya, itu sudah tepat. Ginny segera menuju kamarnya, di mana Al masih menunggu.

"Hay, sayang," sapa Ginny pada Al.

Al sedang berbaring sambil melihat bingkai foto keluarga mereka yang ia ambil dari atas nakas. Ginny meletakkan Lily di sisi Al dan mengganjalnya dengan guling.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Al menguap, tanda jika pertanyaan Ginny itu jawabannya adalah ya. "Mummy, apa Daddy akan marah?" bisik Al pelan. Ia tetap terpaku pada foto sihir keluarga Potter.

"Kau belum cerita tadi, kenapa kau takut sekali Daddy akan marah?"

Al menyerahkan kembali bingkai foto itu pada Ginny. "Aku lupa. Daddy pernah melarang kami untuk masuk dan menyentuh apapun di dalam kamar Mummy dan Daddy." Cerita Al pelan. Suaranya semakin lancar seiring ia kembali tenang setelah menangis.

"Oh, ya? Kenapa?"

"Daddy takut kami menghilangkan barang-barangnya. Daddy bilang Mummy sedang sakit. Kalau ada yang hilang, Daddy akan kesusahan untuk mencarinya karena harus mengurus Mummy. Kami harus bertanggung jawab sendiri jika ada yang hilang. Aku dan James tidak bisa mencari barang yang hilang sendiri kalau tidak dengan Daddy. Jadi, Daddy melarang kami masuk apalagi menyentuh barang-barang Mummy dan Daddy di kamar ini. Biar tidak ada yang hilang."

Al bercerita dengan lugunya. Ginny tahu jika anak-anak tidak mungkin berbohong. Ia berpikir jika ini kesempatannya bisa mencari tahu kisah sebenarnya sebelum ia bertanding Quidditch satu bulan yang lalu itu. Sudah cukup ia tahu ulah Laura yang coba mencelakainya di arena.

"Sejak kami dilarang ikut menonton Mummy bertanding Quidditch dulu, lalu Mummy tidak pulang-pulang karena Mummy sakit, Daddy berubah. Daddy suka marah jika aku dan James masuk ke kamar ini," tutur Al mulai terpancing.

Al kembali menguap. "Melarang menonton Quidditch?" tanya Ginny.

"Iya, biasanya Daddy akan mengajakku dan James kemanapun kami mau. Padahal untuk menonton Mummy, tapi Daddy nggak mau. Kata Daddy itu berbahaya. Aneh sekali, tidak seperti biasa. Eh, malah Mummy dan Daddy tidak pulang-pulang."

Al terus bercerita jika Harry sering mewanti-wanti kedua anak laki-laki itu untuk berbuat baik pada ibunya karena alasan sedang sakit. "Aku pernah lihat Daddy menangis saat Daddy sempat pulang. Aku tanya kenapa, Daddy hanya bilang kalau Mummy sakit. Saat aku mau bilang ikut Daddy menjenguk Mummy, aku nggak jadi—" Al berhenti cerita.

"Kenapa?" Ginny semakin penasaran.

"Kata James, dia melihat Daddy seperti baru marah di kamar. Daddy meremas-remas kertas bergambar lambang tim Mummy, aku juga sempat mendengar Daddy berteriak, 'aku bodoh.. aku bodoh' begitu, Mummy. Padahal Daddy, kan, pintar, ya? Jadi aku tak jadi ikut. Takut Daddy marah," tutur Al polos.

Ginny tertengun mendengar penuturan Al. "Daddy sering menangis diam-diam dan marah-marah kalau tidak ada Mummy. Kami selalu dilarang ini-itu. Jadi kami selalu tenang kalau Mummy ada di dekat kami. Daddy tidak akan marah. Mangkanya aku dan James tidak pernah bertengkar lagi."

Dada Ginny sesak. Ia bingung dengan situasi di dalam rumah tangganya. Harry masih menyembunyikan banyak rahasia di belakangnya. Meski beberap minggu lalu, secara terang-terangan Ginny mendengar cerita Harry tentang tragedi 'Quidditch berdarah' Laura yang mendorongnya jatuh hingga kepalanya menghantam tiang besi. Sebuah tragedi mengerikan di tengah pertandingan persahabatan reuni akbar kedua tim Quidditch besar Inggris itu berlangsung.

Al telah tertidur pulas di sisi Lily. Setengah jam Al pulas di kamar orang tuanya, Ginny memilih untuk memindahkan Al ke kamarnya sendiri. Tinggallah kini ia dan Lily di kamar utama. Ginny tertegun mengingat-ingatan cerita Al tentang perubahan Harry sejak ia hilang ingatan.

"Mengapa Harry membodoh-bodohkan dirinya sendiri di belakangku? Menangis?"

Ingatannya berputar ketika pagi hari tadi ketika ia bangun. Baru kali ini, ia melihat Harry begitu lemah di hadapannya. "Harry menangis. Ya, Harry menangis."

Laci tempat Al menyembunyikan robotnya belum sempurna tertutup. Ginny tergerak untuk membukanya kembali. Ia tidak sempat memperhatikan jelas surat apa saja yang tersimpan di dalam sana.

Ginny menemukan beberapa surat yang ditujukan untuk Harry dengan berlogokan Kementerian Sihir, Hogwarts, bahkan khusus dari Divisi Auror. Tidak banyak juga diantara surat-surat itu datang dari Daily Propeth yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Astaga, ternyata aku salah satu korespondensi rubrik olahraga di Daily Prophet? Aku penulis di sana?" ujarnya terkejut.

Tidak hanya dari Daily Prophet, Ginny pun menemukan beberapa surat dari pihak management tim Holyhead Harpies. Ada sekitar sepuluh surat berlogokan sama. Salah satunya tampak hampir hancur dan terpisah.

"Surat apa ini?" Ginny memungut satu amplop kusut itu.

 _Daddy meremas-remas kertas bergambar lambang tim Mummy_

Cerita Al kembali terngiang di telinganya. "Apa ini yang dimaksud Al meremas kertas?"

Ginny memperbaiki bentuk surat itu agar lebih lurus. Sedikit lebih baik, Ginny mengabil isi surat itu lantas membukanya. Tercetak jelas undangan pertandingan reuni Quidditch terbesar yang diadakan oleh satu asosiasi Quidditch terbesar di dunia sihir Inggris.

"Ini undangan untuk pertandingan reuni itu. Mengapa Harry menghancurkan surat ini?" kalimat demi kalimat Ginny baca namun tidak ada yang janggal. Di kepalanya kini hanya ada pertanyaan besar tentang mengapa Harry bisa berbuat aneh seperti itu.

Pada inti surat, tertera tanggal penyelenggaraan pertandingan itu dengan jelas. "8 Juni 2008. Lalu, sebelumnya ada apa?"

Lily bergumam pelan dalam tidurnya. Cepat-cepat Ginny memberikan sentuhan lembutnya pada kepala Lily. Jauh lebih lembut agar bayi itu kembali tenang dalam tidurnya. Ginny mengamati pertumbuhan rambut Lily yang kini tampak melebat. Merah dan terasa lembut di telapak tangannya.

"Merah—"

Seperti diingatkan, Ginny melihat ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Di salah satu laci itu tersimpan sebuah buku bersampul merah miliknya. "Diary."

Buku merah berlambang G di depannya. Salah satu sumber Ginny menemukan jawaban mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Terlebih dulu, Ginny melihat kembali tanggal terselenggarakannya pertandingan itu.

8 Juni 2008, itu tandanya Ginny akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum tanggal itu tiba. "Ini dia," Ginny menemukan bagian lembar-lembar akhir berisi tulisan lamanya.

 _Jumat, 6 Juni 2008_

 _Aku harus bicara apa pada Harry? Haruskah aku katakan ini pada Harry? Ah, aku tidak mungkin menyetujui begitu saja ajakan pertandingan dari Gwenong ini. Walaupun sejujurnya, aku sudah lama menginginkan untuk bermain kembali. Aku ingat Harry begitu syok ketika dulu aku putuskan untuk keluar dari tim. Ia memang menyayangkan keputusanku itu, ya.. semua sudah pilihan. Pilihan untuk aku mengabdi penuh pada keluargaku. Keluargaku dengan Harry. Lama-lama ia pun tahu, jika alasanku untuk keluar dari tim memang sudahlah tepat. Ia menghargaiku sebagai seorang istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya._

 _Apakah ia akan senang jika aku kembali bermain, seperti dulu Harry begitu mendukungku selama berkarir bersama HH?Aku harus bicara apa? Aku tak enak._

Ginny membuka lembar selanjutnya. Ia merasa belum ada petunjuk untuk bisa mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum kecelakaan itu. Waktu yang tertulis dalam catatan selanjutnya telah berganti. Ginny mulai tak tenang.

 _Sabtu, 7 Juni 2008_

 _Hari ini Harry seperti tidak berselera apapun. Ia selalu memandangiku sejak bangun tidur tadi. Jika aku tanya mengapa, ia selalu berkata, 'aku tak apa' dan jika aku tanya mengapa melihatku seperti itu, dia akan menjawab, 'kamu cantik'. Ciuman kami pagi ini juga terasa berbeda. Harry lama sekali melumat bibirku. Haha.. apa masih kurang, ya, yang semalam? Harry terlalu tertutup. Selalu seperti itu. Aku sudah melihat wajahku hari ini berkali-kali, tak ada yang aneh. Bahkan satu jerawatpun tak ada. Aku bingung. Aku jadi tak enak untuk meminta ijin padanya. Bagaimana ini? Latihanku dimulai sore ini?_

"Harry sudah mulai berubah sejak sehari sebelum pertandingan itu dimulai. Dan.. aku belum mendapatkannya ijin?" bisik Ginny semakin kalut. Catatan terakhirnya tinggal satu halaman selanjutnya. Ia mulai panik.

Ginny membaliknya dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia masih melihat waktu yang sama dengan catatan terakhirnya. "Masih di 7 Juni?" bacanya.

 _Akhirnya, Harry setuju dengan permintaanku. Aku heran, Harry terlalu berlebihan hari ini. Ia terus khawatir dengan kesehatanku yang baru saja melahirkan Lily. Aduhh, itu sudah empat bulan lalu, sayang. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku hanya bertanding di pertandingan ini saja. Tidak akan kembali. Janji!_

 _Mungkin pekerjaan Harry terlalu banyak hari ini, aku sendiri juga yang salah karena meminta ijin tepat setelah ia pulang kerja. Mungkin ia lelah. Pikirannya tidak jernih. Jadi.. itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ehh, ada, aku akan membuat timku menang kembali esok dan memperlihatkan pada Harry jika firasatnya itu adalah sebuah kemenangan._

 _Bukan sebuah petaka._

Deg! "Firasat?"

Tidak ada tulisan lain di buku itu lagi. Selesai, tidak ada catatan lain yang mampu membuatnya semakin sadar. "Harry sudah mengkhawatirkanku bahkan sebelum aku meminta ijin padanya. Tapi—"

Ginny terduduk lemas di atas ranjang sambil meremas buku diarynya. Pernyataan Harry malam itu tergambar jelas di pikirannya. Betapa Harry dengan mudah menyangkal jika ia tidak pernah memiliki firasat buruk sebelum pertandingan itu untuk menutupi dari dirinya.

 _Itu hanya kecelakaan Ginny. Kalaupun aku ada firasat, kau pasti akan menurut untuk tidak pergi jika aku.. mengatakan itu padamu dan—melarangmu untuk.. pergi._

Harry jelas sekali berbohong.

"ALBUS!"

Harry berteriak masuk ke dalam kamar dengan emosi memuncak. Suara kerasnya mengagetkan Ginny yang berada dekat dengan Lily. Untung saja, Lily tetap tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Gi-Ginny—"

Ginny, hanya terdiam terpaku sambil memeluk Lily agar tak terbangun. Air matanya tak kuasa merembes deras. "Untuk apa kau mencari Al? Untuk kau marahi?" tanya Ginny masih tak melihat kedatangan Harry.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku-aku hanya—"

"Memarahinya karena ia lancang masuk ke kamar ini hanya karena ia lupa dengan peraturan anehmu itu?" Ginny memberanikan diri menghadap Harry dengan mata merah dan menggenang airmata.

Wajahnya kacau.

"Maksudmu—"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memarahiku yang LUPA dengan kuatnya kata hati kita masing-masing untuk saling menjaga? Rasa saling percaya? Aku tak mempercayaimu—"

"CUKUP!"

Perlahan, Ginny berdiri sambil mengangkat satu bantal untuk disandingkan di sisi tubuh Lily. Ia mendekati Harry yang kini menahan gejolak emosi yang naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

 _"_ _Why?"_

Wajah Ginny kaku. Matanya menatap tajam pada Harry seolah ia marah melihat Harry tiba-tiba bersikap lemah di depannya. _"Why you always safe me?"_

"Aku capek, Ginny—"

"Capek itu biasa. Aku ingat kata-katamu, Harry, walaupun aku melupakan kenangan lima tahun lalu. Ketika kau melarangku untuk bertanding karena kau mendapat firasat buruk itu, namun aku memaksa, dan kau membiarkanku untuk pergi dan—"

"Kau kehilangan INGATAN itu! Benar.. benar, sekali!"

Harry berteriak kembali hingga Lily terusik dalam tidurnya. Badan Ginny bergetar hebat melihat betapa emosinya Harry dalam berbicara. "Aku suami yang bodoh, Ginny. Aku tidak bisa menjaga istriku sendiri. Padahal dengan jelas perasaan itu mengatakan untuk JANGAN! Tapi aku melepasmu," Harry menangis.

"Kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya hati ketika melihat orang-yang-sangat-kau-cintai jatuh dan berdarah-darah tepat di depan matamu?" ujar Harry dengan suara sesak menyiksa pernapasannya. "Di saat kau sudah tahu jika itu akan terjadi namun kau mengabaikannya."

Ginny hanya bisa berdiri diam merasakan dingin raga Harry yang diliputi oleh luapan emosi tertahan selama berhari-hari. Inilah sisi sakitnya seorang Harry bersama istri yang tiba-tiba melupakan kisah indah hidup mereka, yang telah terjalin lima tahun lamanya.

"Aku dihantui oleh ketakutan yang sama." lanjut Harry.

Harry berbalik menatap Ginny. Pandangannya tidak sengaja tertuju pada Lily yang masih tertidur. "Ketakutan yang sama? Ketakutan apa?" Ginny memaksa suaranya keluar.

"Kata hati, Ginny! KATA HATI!"

Harrry membanting tubuh lemasnya ke atas sofa tempat ia tidur untuk menjauh dari Ginny dulu. "Aku menyesal, Ginny. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku!"

"Dan kenapa kau tetap menyembunyikan ini semua dariku? Menutupinya jika semua ini tidak perlu disalahkan? Aku pihak yang patut disalahkan, tapi kau mengatakan tak ada. Di sisi lain, kau selalu mengutuk dirimu sendiri karena kesalahan yang seolah kau yang buat."

"Karena aku memang awal dari masalah ini ada. Seandainya saja aku tetap melarangmu untuk pergi, tidak akan pernah terjadi hal seperti ini!" kata Harry.

Harry berkata seolah-olah ia menyesal dan terpaksa dengan semua pengorbanan yang telah dilakukannya untuk Ginny. Melakukan semuanya sendiri demi menjaga istri tercintanya. "Jadi—" Ginny kembali bertanya lirih. "Kau menyesal telah merawat seorang istri yang melupakanmu dan mengabaikan kata hatimu sebagai seorang suami?" Ginny bertanya dengan dada berdebar kencang.

Harry mendesah lemas sambil menatap tajam manik coklat milik istrinya yang begitu indah.

"Aku lelah, Ginevra." Ujarnya pelan namun tegas.

Ginny mengangguk. Ia mengangkat tubuh Lily dan membawanya keluar. "Maafkan aku, Harry," lirihnya.

Harry pun mengikuti langkah cepat Ginny ketika ia melihat tujuan Ginny tidak ke kamar Lily, melainkan turun ke lantai bawah. Ginny membawa Lily menuju ke perapian. Namun sebelum Ginny masuk, Ginny membuat Harry berhenti melangkah ketika ia berkata, "aku mungkin ditakdirkan sebagai seorang Guinevere di kehidupanmu, yang menghancurkan hidup dan kepercayaan suaminya sendiri." Kata Ginny menusuk ditujukan pada Harry.

Ginny semakin dekat dengan perapian. Ia siap menjatuhkan bubuk floo sebelum Harry membalas kata-katanya dengan, "dan aku mungkin ditakdirkan menjadi Arthur untuk mendapingi seorang Guinevere, yang selalu percaya dan mencintai apapun kesalahan yang telah dilakukan oleh istrinya." Balas Harry.

Duss! Ginny dan Lily menghilang diselimuti asap hijau pekat. James berlari dari arah dapur mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tertegun, ia takut dengan kepergian ibu dan juga adik bungsunya. Sementara di kamarnya, Al, ikut menangis melihat ayahnya terduduk lemas tak berdaya mengiringi kepergian dua orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sore ini terasa begitu berat, khususnya bagi seorang Harry Potter.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Huft! Anne no komen dulu deh, *ngambil tisu*

Oh, ya, tambahan saja, untuk cerita Guinevere itu. Yang belum tahu, **Guinevere** adalah istri dari kisah raja Arthur dari Inggris, banyak versi sebenarnya. Ada yang bilang Guinevere itu menyakiti kesetiaan suaminya sendiri dengan selingkuh dengan pengawalnya, si Lancelot. Bahkan sampai kerajaannya hancur gara-gara si Guinevere juga. Tapi King Arthur tetap setia sama istrinya. Jadi biar lebih pas, Anne ambil kisah legenda yang versi itu saja.

Oke, teman-teman, siapa yang mau peluk Harry? hehehe.. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Kita lanjut di chapter 8, ya! Mau seperti apa hubungan mereka nanti? Ditunggu saja. :)

Anne tunggu review kalian. Anne sayang kalian semua!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	8. Broken

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne kambali! Apa kabar? Hehe tanya kabar soalnya Anne lagi batuk. Batuk pertama di tahun 2016, Anne syukuri saja. Bukankah begitu? Hidup selalu disyukuri, Tuhan masih bisa kasih Anne batuk.. Oke, kembali ke cerita. Anne sudah balik lagi dengan chapter 8. Kemarin Anne mau update, tapi cerita belum selesai ketik. Anne terlalu lemes gara-gara denger kabar Harper Lee, salah satu penulis favorit Anne meninggal dunia. Ada yang juga ngefans Harper Lee nggak di sini? Huhuhu...

Nah, jadinya hari ini baru bisa update lagi. Agak sore, jadi yang bisa baca malam udah bisa baca chapter ini. Libur sehari nggak update, ada yang kangen Anne? hehehe lupakan! Anne balas review dulu.

 **Guest:** Thanks, ya.. siapapun kamu! Thanks :)

 **Dande Liona:** Iya, Harry nggak sempat marahin Al. Untung Ginny keburu bawa Al ke kamarnya. Semuanya itu takdir yang nggak sempat bisa jadi baik. Peluk balik dari Harry. :) Thanks, ya!

 **syarazeina:** Wuhhh iya, maaf, ya. Udah aku perbaiki, kok. Yang salah kalimat sampai typo. Thanks, ya. Wah, nggak paham, ya, darimananya? Mungkin karena kepanjangan, jadi agak belibet bacanya, ya, hehehe.. sorry. Doakan saja ya, *salamin ke Harry-Ginny* Thanks :)

 **ninismsafitri:** *aku panggil adik-adikku dulu, James, Al, Lily, mau dipeluk kakak Ninis, nih! Hehehehe* thanks, :)

 **alicia keynes:** *Harry peluk Anne, eh.. peluk kamu* hehehe.. ihh Anne juga gemes sama Al. Thanks, ya :)

 **AMAZING:** cinta mereka sejatiiiii *nyanyi ala BCL* Thanks, ya, doakan saja.. Thanks, banget. Ikuti terus kisahnya.. :)

 **Rie Katsu:** Oh, hai, salam kenal. Thank you, ya! Seneng, deh, kamu suka cerita-cerita aku. Semoga terhibur. Aku coba nunjukin sisi lainnya Harry aja. Biar mendukung wajahnya yang teduh. Thanks, bgt. Ikuti terus kisahnya :)

 **Quenita azzahra:** *sodorin tisu* huhuhu.. ada kalanya, emosi membuat semuanya terbuka. Harry mungkin lelah, tapi maksudnya tidak perniat sampai seperti itu sama orang yang dicintai dia. Thanks, ya. Selalu ikuti kisahnya, :)

Baiklah.. sudah semua! Anne langsungkan saja. Langsung di baca!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Tiga orang Potter duduk bersama dalam satu meja. Mereka menghadap makan malam berupa satu pinggan bacon macaroni cheese yang Harry buat seadanya dari sisa bahan makanan di dalam lemari pendingin. James dan Al menurut saja meski mereka ingin makan makanan yang lain malam ini.

"Kalian tidak suka?" tanya Harry.

 _"No, Daddy,"_ James melihat Al bingung, "kami suka, kok, hanya—"

James menyendokkan macaroninya ke mulut dan mengunyahnya. Enak, James selalu suka masakan ayahnya. Tapi untuk malam ini, James masih merasa ada yang kurang. Ia dan adiknya ingin ibunya.

"Maafkan Daddy, ya," ujar Harry. Kedua anak di depannya menunduk ketakutan. "Daddy hanya tak mau Mummy semakin sakit. Jadi, Daddy merasa Daddy harus berbuat sesuatu dengan—"

"Selalu memarahi kami di belakang Mummy?" Al memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaanya.

 _"I'm so sorry, Al."_ Kata Harry menyesal.

James menarik tangan Al memperingatkan sang adik untuk menjaga bicaranya. Terkadang Al tidak tahu tempat dan situasi untuk meluapkan emosi. Keduanya sibuk dalam perdebatan tanpa suara. Harry membiarkan sementara kedua anak lelakinya untuk berbicara. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mencari tahu apa isi pembicaraan itu. Anak-anak juga butuh privasi. Toh, itu juga karena kesalahannya.

Al menatap Harry sendu lantas berkata, "aku juga tak ingin Mummy sakit. Aku ingin Mummy pulang." Suara kecil Al melemah.

Harry bangkit dari kursinya menuju belakang bangku James dan Al. Ia merunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi keduanya untuk saling berpelukan. Harry menciumi kepala James dan Al bergantian. Harry menyadari ia memang salah berbuat jahat dengan dua anak itu. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa dengan masalah berat kedua orang tuanya dan memang tidak perlu tahu. Harry akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk harta paling berharga yang pernah ia miliki sekarang. James, Al, Lily dan tentu saja Ginny. Keluarga kecilnya.

"Maafkan Daddy, sayang! Maafkan Daddy!"

* * *

"Ini tidak seberat yang kau pikirkan, Ginny. Jika Harry tetap bersamamu."

"Sama saja, Luna. Dia menyembunyikan semuanya dariku—"

"Karena dia tak mau kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Rumah Luna menjadi tempat persembunyian Ginny sementara ia pergi dari rumah. Ia memilih Luna karena ia rasa hanya Luna yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Ginny tidak bisa pergi ke the Burrow karena ia tahu pasti Harry akan dengan mudah mencarinya di sana. Walaupun sebenarnya, kediaman Luna juga tak akan pernah sulit untuk ditemukan oleh Harry. Luna juga sahat dekatnya.

"Lalu aku harus menyembunyikanmu dan Lily di sini—dari Harry?" tanya Luna.

Ginny mengiyakan. "aku hanya sedang tak ingin melihatnya, Luna. Aku tak mau."

Lily baru saja menyusu ketika Luna datang kembali sambil membawakan satu mangkuk sup untuk Ginny sebagai makan malam. "Makanlah," ujar Luna.

"Thanks, Luna. Tapi, apa aku menyusahkanmu? Bagaimana Rolf?"

Luna tersenyum melihat Lily begitu lucu tidur di atas ranjang. "Dia malah menyuruhku untuk menemanimu. Kau butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan teman berbagi cerita, Ginny. Tenanglah. Kami tidak keberatan. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja. Kami akan membantumu. Kau sudah seperti saudaraiku sendiri, Ginny." Luna memberikan pelukan persahabatan pada Ginny. Pelukan yang memang dibutuhkan Ginny sekarang.

"Setelah kau makan, istirahatlah. Aku tak tega kalau langsung menyerangmu dengan banyak pertanyaan. Besok saja ceritanya. Temani si princess tidur, Ginny. Selamat malam." Ujar Luna keluar dari kamar tamu tempat Ginny menginap.

Ginny mengangguk terima kasih. _"Good night, Luna."_

* * *

Sesuatu yang tampak berbeda ketika Ginny bangun pagi ini. langit-langit kamar tempatnya tidur berbeda. Seseorang yang tidur di sisinya pun juga berbeda. Lily, bayi itu tertidur di sisinya dan seseorang yang baru disadarinya jika Luna, juga ada. Tertidur lelap sambil satu tangan bersandar nyaman di atas perut Lily.

"Lun—"

"Aaagghh!" Luna mendesah lemas. Matanya masih terpejam. Cepat-cepat Ginny menyingkirkan telapak tangan Luna dari atas badan Lily. Bisa-bisa Luna membuat anaknya tidak bisa bernapas.

Ginny bangkit untuk mencari tahu mengapa bisa Luna datang ke kamarnya. "Padahal semalam saat aku terbangun untuk menyusui Lily, dia tidak ada di sini?" ujarnya kebingungan. Matanya meneliti dari ujung rambut pirang Luna hingga ke ujung kaki.

Sandal bulu berkepala kelinci merah muda itu masih terpasang di kedua kaki Luna.

"Sleepwalker!" batin Ginny.

Tangan kecil Lily mengusap hidungnya kasar susah payah. Ginny melihat sekilas, tidak ada apa-apa di hidung anak itu, hanya sedikit merah. "Gatal, sayang?" bisik Ginny.

Lily hanya terus mengusap sampai akhirnya bayi itu menangis kencang. Luna terbangun. Matanya menyipit terlalu silau dengan cahaya matahari dari arah jendela. "Kenapa, Ginny?" tanya Luna tanpa dosa.

"Aku tak tahu, Luna. Hidungnya memerah." Jawab Ginny panik.

Luna segera melihat bagian wajah Lily yang kini tidak hanya hidung yang memerah, bahkan sudah menjalar ke bagian pipi dan dahinya. Merah dan muncul bintik-bintik kecil. Lily semakin tidak tenang dan tangisnya semakin kencang.

Pintu kamar tamu terbuka, tampaklah Rolf bersama dua putra kembarnya melihat ada keributan apa di kamar tempat Ginny dan Lily tidur. "Luna? Kau di sana?" tanya Rolf kaget.

"Haha.. aku tidur jalan lagi, sayang, tapi—" pandangannya kembali kepada Lily. "Aku rasa Lily alergi sesuatu," ucap Luna pelan mengalihkan perhatian.

"Alergi?" Ginny semakin panik.

Jika dilihat seksama, wajah dan kini di sekitar leher dan bagian tubuh lain mulai tampak memerah. Ruam-ruam seperti bekas gigitan serangga tapi cukup besar. Beberapa bagian seperti lengan dan punggung sudah mulai muncul bintik-bintik. Suhu badannya juga mulai naik. "Luna—"

"Kau tenang, Ginny. Apa kau tak tahu apa yang biasanya kau minumkan kalau Lily alergi?" tanya Luna cepat.

Rolf langsung menyerang Luna dengan tatapan tajamnya. Cepat-cepat, wanita berambut pirang itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Sorry, maksudku—kau ingat sesuatu dengan alergi Lily?"

Ginny menggeleng. Ia malu. "Kita harus memberinya ramuan. Di mana kau simpan ramuan alergi untuk anak-anak, Lun—"

Plak! Luna memukul kepala Rolf tanpa ekspresi dengan bantal kecil Lily. "Jangan sembarangan memberikan ramuan untuk bayi, sayang. Belum tentu juga alergi Lily sama dengan alergi Lorcan ataupun Lysander."

Meski bertingkah aneh seperti dulu, Luna tetap cerdas dalam bertindak. "Belikan ramuan alergi khusus saja, cepat. Di St. Mungo kalau perlu!" perintah Luna.

"Aku ikut, Daddy!" Seru Lysander girang.

"Aku juga!" lanjut Lorcan.

Rolf berhenti mengambil jaket hangatnya karena dua putranya menghadangnya untuk ikut pergi. Di depan perapian. "No, sons! Kalian tetap di rumah bersama Mummy dan Aunty Ginny. Tugas kalian sekarang menjaga Lily. Kasihan di rumah tidak laki-laki—"

Begitu yang sekiranya dapat didengar Luna maupun Ginny di ruang tengah. Luna tetap tenang sambil terus mengusap-usap pelan bagian wajah Lily yang pasti terasa gatal. Di landa rasa panik, ia kembali mengingat Harry. Biasanya pria itu akan sigap membantunya jika terjadi masalah dengan anak-anak.

"Ginny, pegang tangan Lily. Jangan sampai tangannya berusaha menggaruk. Bisa terluka kulitnya nanti," pesan Luna menyadarkan lamunannya.

Tergagap, Ginny langsung bertindak, "I-iya—"

Tepat saat Ginny mengunci pergerakan tangan Lily, rasa nyeri di kepalanya datang meski tidak menyiksa. Jika sudah seperti ini, Ginny seolah mendapatkan gambaran kejadian di masa lalunya.

 _"Pegang tangannya, Ginny. Jangan sampai Lily menggaruk tubuhnya. Nanti kulitnya terluka. Aku ambil ramuannya dulu." Harry membantu Ginny untuk menenangkan Lily yang tiba-tiba menangis kencang. Badannya memerah._

 _Harry bergegas keluar dari kamar Lily namun kembali secepat Ginny dapat membuat Lily tenang dengan memegang erat kedua tangan kecil itu hanya dengan satu tangannya. "Mungkin aku benar-benar akan membuat ventilasi udara yang lebih baik di sini. Kasihan kalau sudah musim panas seperti sekarang, lembab, alerginya pasti akan keluar. Princess Daddy nggak boleh kepanasan, ya! Kulitnya manja, sih!" goda Harry sambil meminumkan beberapa tetes ramuan dari pipet kecil botol ramuan untuk alergi Lily._

 _"Cepat sembuh, ya, Princess!" bisik Harry setelah mencium kening Lily setelah bayi itu tenang._

 _Ginny tersenyum. "Ramuannya langsung bereaksi, Harry," ujarnya senang. Cairannya biru dengan bau sedikit amis dan segar seperti jahe itu langsung bereaksi cepat pada tubuh Lily. Suhu badannya turun, dan Lily tidak lagi serewel untuk berusaha mengaruk tubuhnya lagi._

 _"Tentu, kombinasi jahe dan siput laut ampuh juga untuk alegi udara bagi bayi. Untung aku sempat membacanya di buku ramuan dan aku tanyakan pada healer untuk kebenarannya, dan ternyata memang aman untuk Lily." Kata Harry dengan wajah cerah._

Luna tampak panik ketika Ginny tiba-tiba memekik pelan. "Kau tak apa, Ginny?"

Ginny memegang kepalanya menahan rasa nyeri. Ingatan masa lalunya datang di saat yang tepat. "Ramuan alergi kombinasi jahe dan siput laut. Cairannya berwarna biru." Kata Ginny tergagap.

"Apa—" Rolf ikut bingung dengan pernyataan Ginny yang tiba-tiba.

"Itu ramuan alergi yang cocok untuk Lily."

Ginny mengangguk mengisyaratkan pada Rolf untuk segera mencarikan ramuan itu. "Aku akan carikan!" kata Rolf bersemangat.

Kedua anak laki-laki kembar Scamander berlari sepeninggalnya sang ayah di perapian. Lorcan lebih dulu sampai di sofa panjang tempat duduk Ginny dan Lily. "Mummy, Lily sakit apa? Kenapa badannya merah-merah?" tanya Lorcan lucu.

"Karena rambutnya merah, jadi badannya ikut merah, Lorcan!" jawab Lysander lugu.

Lorcan hanya menaik turunkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, di sisi lain Ginny dan Luna tampak menahan tawa. "Bukan, sayang. Lily hanya alergi. Dia kepanasan," Luna memberikan pengertian pada keduanya dengan gaya lembutnya.

Ginny melihat wajah James dan Al ketika ia melihat Lorcan dan Lysander begitu perhatian dengan Lily. Ia teringat jika dua anak laki-lakinya juga sangat perhatian terhadap Lily. mengajaknya bermain, ataupun hanya sekedar menemani untuk tidur. Ia merindukan putra-putranya.

"Tidur, ya, Lily. Aku dan Lorcan akan mengipasi badanmu, supaya tidak kepanasan lagi. Bukan begitu, Lorc?"

"Hem," seru Lorcan menyetujui ajakan saudara kembarnya.

Ginny mengusap kepala Lorcan dan Lysander bergantian. "Terima kasih, ya," ujar Ginny dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia berusaha kuat untuk tidak menangis haru di depan anak-anak itu.

* * *

Harry akan menjemput kedua putranya di salah satu lembaga penitipan anak Muggle di dekat pabrik miliknya. Harry memiliki usaha pabrik besi yang dijalankan oleh para squib yang dipekerjakan Harry di sana. Ia ingin memperdayakan para squib yang diacuhkan dunia sihir untuk mendapatan hidup lebih layak dengan bekerja di perusahaannya meski mereka tinggal di kawasan Muggle. Berkat usahanya itulah, Harry sering mendapatkan penghargaan dibidang wirausahawan muda oleh lembaga Muggle serta pihak dunia sihir yang mengapresiasi usaha Harry membantu para squib itu. Tidak jarang, para pekerjanya juga masih tetap diterima ketika mereka mengunjungi dunia sihir. Semua berkat Harry.

"Kenapa kau titipkan di sana, Mr. Potter? Istriku bisa membantu untuk menjaga kedua putramu ketika kau bekerja di Kementerian." Kata Mark, salah satu pekerjanya.

"Tidak, aku tak enak menyusahkan istrimu. Kau juga punya anak-anak, kan, Mark?" kata Harry ketika ia menyempatkan berkunjung sambil membawakan makanan kecil.

Mark tersenyum kecil sambil mendesah lemah, "tak apa sebenarnya, mereka juga bisa punya teman bermain. Mungkin itu yang sekiranya dapat aku bantu untumu, Mr. Potter. Kau sudah banyak membantuku, membantu kami semua," ujar Mark mendapat dukungan para pekerja lain.

"Kami jadi dihargai di dunia sihir, dunia milik kami juga berkt dirimu. Jadi, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan kami." Kata Haris, pegawai Harry yang bertubuh besar.

"Terima kasih, semua. Tapi—" ujar Harry terharu. Ia memiliki teman-teman lain yang juga peduli padanya.

Seorang pria tua yang dikenal Harry sebagai Tom mendekatinya, "ah, Mr. Potter, kau hanya butuh sabar. Tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan. Kami akan selalu ada untuk membantumu," ujarnya penuh kehangatan. Harry melihatnya seolah ia merasakan kehadiran kasih sayang seorang ayah yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Tom. Saya—pamit dulu, dimakan makanannya, ya!" Harry meninggalkan pabriknya menuju mobilnya dan berlaru pergi.

* * *

Lembaga penitipan anak tempat Harry menitipkan James dan Al berada sangat dekat dengan salah satu minimarket. Ia memilih membeli minuman ringan sebelum masuk menjemput kedua putranya.

"Selamat sore, sir. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang perempuan muda di bagian informasi.

Harry menunjukkan buku orang tua yang digunakan sebagai pihak sah atas anak yang dititipkan oleh pihak penitipan itu. "Anda tunggu sebentar, Mr. Potter. Saya akan memanggilkan James dan Albus untuk dapat segera diajak pulang."

Perempuan muda itu mempersilakan Harry untuk duduk di bangku tunggu sementara ia menanti kedua putranya untuk keluar. Dari arah pintu kantor pusat, keluarlah seorang pria yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Harry di lembaga penitipan anak miliknya.

"Harry Potter?"

Cepat-cepat Harry berbalik mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ah, i-iya?" jawab Harry tidak paham.

"Maaf, apa saya mengenal Anda sebelumnya?" tanya Harry.

"Saya mengenal Anda, tapi, mungkin anda tak mengenal saya. Tapi Anda pasti mengenal istri saya," ujarnya begitu yakin.

"Daddy!"

Teriakan James dan Al bersamaan membuatnya kembali mengalihkan perhatian. "Hay, boys!" Harry memeluk tubuh kedua putranya begitu senang. Sehari ia harus menahan rasa khawatir karena meninggalkan anak-anak itu di tempat penitipan anak untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tidak sempat membawa anak-anaknya ke the Burrow, karena memang ia belum memberi tahu tentang masalahnya dengan Ginny ada mertuanya. Toh, Harry juga takut jika Ginny memang berada di sana. Tidak baik jika anak-anak melihat orang tuanya kembali bertengar ketika bertemu.

"Maaf, Mr. Potter. Albus belum sempat mandi karena James lebih dulu kami mandikan. Kami mohon maaf, Mr. Potter." Ujar perempuan muda yang membawa keluar Al dan James pada sang ayah kembali.

"Tidak apa, mungkin saya terlalu cepat menjemput mereka—"

Suara seorang perempuan kini membuatnya kembali terkejut. Suara itu terdengar dari arah di mana pria yang mengaku mengenalnya sempat memanggilnya. "Kau Harry, kan?" panggil suara itu lagi.

"Selamat sore, Mrs. Jardine," perempuan muda yang membantu Harry itu memberikan salamnya dengan sopan.

Harry semakin penasaran siapa yang baru saja memanggulnya. "Cho?"

"Harry."

"Benar, kan, dia Harry Potter. Aku mengingat wajahnya, sayang." Bisik pria di sisinya.

Cho Chang, yang kini menjadi Mrs. Jardine, mengangguk. "Iya, dia Harry Potter yang aku ceritakan." Katanya masih melihat tajam Harry setelah beberapa tahun mereka berpisah.

* * *

Luna membersihkan kamar tamu agar lebih nyaman untuk tempat tidur Lily yang ternyata memiliki alergi dengan tempat panas dan lembab. Ginny berhenti membantu Luna ketika ia selesai membersihkan celana Lily yang kotor karena ia buang air.

"Aku tak menemukan popok Lorcan dan Lysander yang baru, Ginny. Kita harus membelinya," sahut Luna menyesal. Ginny tidak membawa apapun ketika sampai di rumah Luna sore itu. Hanya tongkat dan buku diary yang ia bawa.

Ginny menghembuskan napasnya lelah, "benar, aku tak mungkin pulang. Tapi, perlengkapan Lily kebanyakan dibeli di toko Muggle. Harry yang membelikannya. Seperti popok itu," tunjuk Ginny pada popok kotor Lily.

"Aku akan pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Lily, ya. Aku masih ada uang Muggle yang terbawa dari saku pakaianku kemarin. Aku akan ke minimarket yang ada di dekat pabrik Harry. Hanya itu yang bisa aku ingat." Pesan Ginny.

"Hati-hati, Ginny!"

Luna mengambil alih Lily dan membiarkan Ginny berapparate di ruang tamunya.

* * *

"Tak usah, Cho, Jason. Aku akan langsung membawa mereka pulang—"

"Keburu malam kalau kau pulang. Kasihan Al. Biar Cho memandikan Al di rumah kami dulu. Rumah kami dekat, kok. Lima menit sudah sampai." Kata Jason, suami Cho.

Al juga sudah tampak kelelahan dan berkeringat. Ia tidak tega juga untuk membiarkan anak-anak tidak segera mandi di sore hari seperti sekarang. Al pasti juga sudah tidak betah untuk segera mandi.

"Daddy—" Al merenggek lemas sambil memeluk kaki Harry. Anak dua tahun setengah itu meminta agar Harry segera mengajaknya mandi atau pulang.

"Al mau mandi di rumah Aunty Cho?" tawar Harry.

Al mau, begitu juga James yang senang karena diiming-imingi es krim oleh Jason. "Tapi aku masih di sini, ya, nanti aku susul. Aku masih harus mengirim email ke para donatur." Kata Jason pamit untuk tidak ikut pulang.

"Ah, begitu. Lalu, Harry kau naik apa ke sini?" tanya Cho.

"Aku naik mobil, bisa pakai mobilku aja. Biar nanti Jason bisa pulang pakai mobil kalian." Tawar Harry setuju.

Jason tersenyum sepakat. Harry, Cho dan kedua anak itu lantas segera keluar dari kantor penitipan anak menuju ke mobil tempat Harry diparkir.

James digandeng Cho sementara Al digendong Harry. Mereka tampak akrab untuk mengimbangi James dan Al yang berceloteh menceritakan keseruan mereka berada di pengasuhan para kakak di tempat usaha Cho dan suaminya itu.

Sesekali Cho dan Harry ikut menimpali cerita Al dan James bergantian membuat anak-anak itu tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa terbahak.

"Harry—"

Ginny, bergegas kembali masuk ke pintu mini market sambil meremas kantung belanjanya. Ia menahan untuk tidak keluar karena suaminya, Harry, sedang berjalan bersama seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal dalam seumur hidupnya di depan matanya sendiri. Wanita pertama yang mampu mencuri hati pria yang sangat ia cintai itu. Cho Chang.

Harry dan Cho tampak begitu bahagia bersama James dan Al. Harry bahkan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu depan untuk Cho. Tawa keduanya lepas.

Badan Ginny bergetar hebat. Hampir saja, ketika Harry menuju pintu kursi kemudi, mata mereka sempat beradu pandang. Cepat-cepat Ginny berbalik memunggungi pintu kaca minimarket. Ia tak kuasa lebih lama memandang kebahagiaan mereka.

Harry menahan pintu mobilnya ketika ia melihat ada seseorang yang ia rasa mengamatinya dari dalam minimarket. Tapi Harry tak tahu siapa. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," batin Harry langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Berusaha melupakan jika itu semua hanya perasaannya saja.

Sakit, Ginny menatap kepergian Harry dengan linangan air mata yang semakin tidak bisa tertahankan lagi. "Sekarang, siapa yang menjadi Guinevere. Aku atau dirimu, Potter?"

Ginny menghilang dari dalam toilet umum sisi minimarket untuk menuju kediaman Scamander. Luna menatapnya kebingungan ketika Ginny sampai dengan wajah memerah karena menangis.

"Ginny kau—"

"Mungkin tindakanku ini benar, Luna. Aku lebih baik membiarkan Harry dan anak-anak tidak bersamaku. Dan aku bersyukur, ingatanku tidak kembali." Ginny bercerita dengan penuh emosi. Untung saja, anak-anaknya sedang dibawa keluar oleh Rolf untuk berjalan-jalan mencari makan malam.

Luna menarik kursi di depan Ginny lebih dekat. "Tenang, Ginny. Kau harus mengingat semuanya, Harry dan anak-anakmu membutuhkanmu lagi," tutur Luna.

"No, mereka mempunyai seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku. Kalaupun membutuhkan aku, itu hanya Lily. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur dengan keadaanku sekarang, tidak mengingat semuanya."

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Ginny mengangkat wajahnya menatap hiasan dinding rumah Luna yang bertuliskan _home sweet home_. Ia menangis. "Karena.. aku tidak akan menyesal karena mengambil keputusan ini. Ingatanku tidak pernah kembali dan itu akan memperkuat tekatku untuk.. berpisah dengan Harry."

"No—" Luna berteriak.

"Kenapa? Aku terlalu lama memberikan harapan untuk sembuh pada Harry, anak-anakku. Tapi nyatanya? Satu bulan lebih. Aku tak sanggup Luna melihat semuanya. Aku merasa bodoh karena selalu dibohongi. Aku juga punya hati."

Luna terduduk lemas mendengar penuturan Ginny yang—berani—itu. "Semua ini membuatku sakit, Luna. Aku sudah lelah. Dan aku tahu Harry pun lelah karenaku. Lebih baik aku meninggalkannya dari pada aku harus selalu menyakiti diriku sendiri, begitu juga dia. Dia punya kehidupan yang lebih baik, tanpa aku."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Anne nulis ini deg degan karena reviewnya minta mereka nggak.. Aaaggghh! Sorry, readers! Aku harus lakukan ini. Ini sudah konsep cerita dari awal. Yang sempat nggak mau mereka pisah, ohhh sini peluk Anne! :'(

Cerita masih akan berlanjut dengan konflik orang baru yang makin memperparah masalah Ginny dan Harry. Maaf kalau masih ada typo, silakan di cek, biar bisa segera Anne perbaiki lagi :)

Terima kasih atas waktunya, Anne tunggu review kalian, ya! Anne akan update secepatnya. Anne sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxox


	9. Hadiah Pertama

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne datang lagi dengan chapter 9. Yuhuuu! Kali ini Anne kasih agak panjang juga chapternya. Syokk kalo kata Anne, banyak yang marahhhh huaaaa Anne mau pisahin Harry sama Ginny banyak yang marahin Anne, wahhhhh! :'(

Hemm tapi gimana lagi, ini sudah konsep cerita Anne. Mungkin, ini akan seselai beberapa chapter lagi. Dua atau tiga chapter lagi mungkin. Dilihat saja.

 **alicia keynes:** karena takdir mereka di tangan aku harus berpisah. Huhuhu peluk kamu! :')

 **NabilahAnanda:** asik.. asik..! Begini, nih. Jangan ikutan marah, ya! Hehehe.. Lanjut, ya! :)

 **ninismsafitri:** amin, semoga Ginny cepet sembuhnya, peluk kamu di jauh! :)

 **Dande Liona:** oh, silakan.. Boleh, kok. Dibuat saja ide aku. Aku akan baca nanti! :)

 **syarazeina:** kok jahat, sih! Huhuhu *ibuuu! Anne dibilang jahat* Cegah Cho kalau begitu.. hehehe :)

 **Rara:** yang begini, nih, nurut sama yang nulis. Hehehe peluk kamu! :)

 **AMAZING:** ending masih rahasia, ya.. sudah siap, tingga baca nanti kalau sudah di ending. Akan tahu sendiri nanti. Berdoa saja yang terbaik.. biar deg-degan! OK! :)

 **CASANDRA:** tenang... konflik sudah aku atur. Semoga porsinya pas sampai akhir nanti. Pesan disampaikan untuk Ginny. Tapi.. Ginny kayaknya, ehmm.. sabar aja, deh. Ginny masih nggak baik perasaannya.

 **Rie Katsu:** ampun! ampun! Aku lagi batuk, kok malah mau dipeluk sampe sesak napas. Ampun! Ancaman kamu mematikan sekali. Dilihat saja nanti di ending, ya! Sabar! :)

 **Quenita Azzahra:** cobaan mereka semakin berat, ya! Kejamnya hidup.. *eh, apa Anne ya yang kejam* *lupakan* Thanks, ya! Ikuti sampai ending! :)

 **ayusyafitri132:** aduh telat, ya! Kepanjangan dan konfliknya agak berat. jadi... *cariin obat sakit kepala* Harry udah banyak yang ngantri.. Aku juga, hehehe.. kayaknya sih lebih dari sepuluh, tapi nggak banyak-banyak. Nggak sampai lima belas mungkin. Soalnya aku masih ada satu cerita lain yang harus aku post Februari ini :)

Anne mau terima kasih walaupun banyak yang bilang Anne jahat pisahin Harry sama Ginny. Aduhhh, nangis! :'( Jangan terlalu baper sama cerita ini, ya! hehehe.. Langsung saja kalau begitu!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Rumah Jason dan Cho berada tidak jauh di belakang kantor penitipan anak yang mereka kelola. Hanya perlu berbelok satu kali, mobil Harry sampai sebuah perumahan Muggle yang asri dengan rumah mayoritas rumah bernuansa minimalis.

"Ayo, masuk anak-anak. Aunty punya es krim di dalam," seru Cho.

James dan Al berebut masuk meninggalkan Harry di belakang mereka. Rumah Cho tidak terlalu besar dibanding rumahnya. Harry mengamati sebagian besar perabotan Muggle yang mereka miliki. Seperti layaknya di rumahnya, rumah Cho dan Jason juga memiliki perapian yang memang dibuat sedikit lebih besar dan lebar.

"Bisa digunakan?" tunjuk Harry pada perapian di rumah itu. "Maksudku—" lanjutnya dengan memperaktekkan cara menjatuhkan bubuk floo.

Cho melihat ke arah tunjuk Harry. "Oh, bisa. Aku mendaftarkan jalur floo di perapian rumah ini. Untuk memudahkan orang tuaku kalau berkujung." Jawabnya.

"Daddy—"

James menarik kemeja Harry menunjukkan jajaran pigura dengan foto-foto keluarga terpasang di sana. Harry melihat foto pernikahan Cho dan Jason, orang tua Cho dan keduanya serta foto anak kecil perempuan dari bayi hingga cukup besar.

"Cantik," mata James berbinar menunjuk anak perempuan yang digendong Jason.

Harry mengamati bagaimana wajah anak perempuan itu begitu mirip dengan Cho. Matanya yang agak sipit serta bentuk bibirnya. Tapi, rambutnya sedikit lebih coklat dan bergelombang, seperti Jason. Beberapa menit kemudian, Cho keluar sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk berwarna biru pada kepala Al. Putranya tampak lebih segar sekarang. "Aku sudah mandi, Daddy!" seru Al.

"Iya, bilang apa ke Aunty Cho?"

Al langsung melihat ke atas untuk mencari wajah Cho, ia tersenyum senang lantas berkata, "Thank you, Aunty Cho. Rambutku wangi sekarang," Al meringis.

"Sama-sama, Al. Rambutmu tebal sekali, loh. Bagus. Kalau anak Aunty rambutnya agak tipis, seperti Aunty." Puji Cho membuat Al tersipu.

"Oh, ya, Cho. Ini putrimu?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

Foto keluarga Cho dan Jason menjadi objek utama yang Harry tunjuk. "Iya, namanya Katie—" Cho coba mengangkat tubuh Al agar ikut duduk di sisi James sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Sekarang dia di rumah kakek-neneknya. Dia minta berlibur di dunia kita sebelum dia aku masukkan ke sekolah bermainnya September nanti." Kata Cho sembari menyisir rambut Al.

"Orang tua Jason?" tanya Harry memperjelas.

"Orang tua Cho, Harry. Orang tuaku tak tahu di mana," suara Jason membuat Harry berbalik ke arah pintu depan. Jason sudah kembali.

Harry tersenyum namun seketika berubah kebingungan. "Tak tahu? Sudah, sorry.. meninggal?" tanyanya tak enak.

"Entahlah, aku dibuang orang tuaku ke panti asuhan Muggle." Jason menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lantas menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku squib."

Jason terdiam. Begitu juga Harry dan Cho. "Oh, sor—"

"Apa itu squib, Uncle?" tanya James dengan mulut penuh es krim.

Jason berusaha menjawab. "Ah, squib itu—"

"Orang spesial yang lebih pandai dengan kehidupan Muggle daripada sihir, James. Squib itu orang hebat. Seperti Mr. Mark, Mr. Tom, dan teman-teman Daddy lainnya di pabrik, James. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Mr. Tom pandai sekali membuat mainan dari kawat yang panjang. Aku pernah dibuatkan mobil-mobilnya sama Mr. Tom, Daddy." Kata James menceritakan tentang para pegawai Harry.

"Aku juga dibuatkan kapal-kapalan dari besi bekas panci. Bagus!" Cerita Al.

Harry dan semua orang tua tertawa geli mendengar penuturan kedua anak laki-laki itu. "Lucu sekali, kalian. Aku jadi kangen Katie." Seru Cho seolah-seolah ingin menangis walaupun wajahnya bahagia.

"Kalian hanya mempunyai Katie saja?" Harry kembali memperhatikan foto-foto keluarga Jason sekiranya ia melewatkan sosok kecil lain di foto itu selain Katie.

"Sebenarnya, ada lagi, Harry. On the way," bisik James ikut memakan es krim bersama mereka. Cho selesai menyisir rambut Al, langsung berjalan pelan menuju depan kamar mandi untuk menyimpan sisir kecilnya. Namun, melihat Harry kebingungan dengan pernyataan Jason, ia mengelus perutnya memutar sambil tersenyum ke arah Harry.

Harry langsung paham, "Cho hamil?"

"Dua bulan, tanpa mual tanpa pusing." Pertegas Jason dengan sumringah.

"Congratulation! Astaga, aku tak tahu. Cho, sorry, kenapa kau tak bilang! Kau sudah memandikan Al, kau—"

"Hussshh, tak apa, Harry. Itung-itung aku pemanasan karena lama tak mengurus anak. Katie sudah hampir dua minggu menginap di rumah orang tuaku." Kata Cho sedikit berteriak dari kamar mandi.

Harry menyalami Jason sebelum akhirnya berpelukan. Ekspresi kebahagiaan tergambar jelas pada wajah Jason karena ia akan menjadi ayah lagi. "Jaraknya cukup jauh juga, jadi, deg-degannya sama seperti baru punya anakpertama kali." Bisik Jason.

"Hamil itu apa?" suara Al terdengar pelan.

"Hamil itu seperti Mummy dulu. Kau ingat waktu Lily ada di perut Mummy, Al?" James kembali bertanya.

Al tampak berpikir, meninggalkan mangkuk es krimnya yang belepotan krim coklat. "Perut Mummy kecil, terus besar, terus kecil lagi lalu Lily di rumah." Cerita Al begitu lugu.

"Benar sekali, Al. Ada bayi kecil di perut Aunty Cho." Kata Jason ikut menimpali celotehan Al dan James.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya James.

"Belum tahu, James. Kan, masih kecil diperut Aunty. Nanti kalau sudah lebih besar, bisa tahu apa laki-laki atau perempuan." Jawab Jason. Ia melihat Cho di dapur mulai mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dari dalam lemari pendingin.

James melanjutkan memakan es krimnya namun tetap berbicara asik membahas bayi yang dikandung Cho. "Laki-laki saja, Uncle, bisa diajak main mobil-mobilan. Kalau perempuan," James berhenti untuk menelan es krimnya, "sukanya main boneka, seperti Lily. Eh, tapi.. Al suka tak mau aku aja bermain mobil-mobilan." James protes pada sang adik.

"James nakal, sih, mobilku ditabrak terus." Jawab Al, matanya terbuka lebar berusaha protes.

"Hahaha, seru juga punya anak laki-laki, dua lagi. Repot, Harry?" Jason mengajak Harry menuju ke meja makan untuk malam malam bersama. Sebenarnya Harry sempat menolak, tapi terlanjur disiapkan, ia tidak bisa pergi. Tidak sopan.

"Repotnya kalau sudah bertengkar, anteng berdua itu sudah keajaiban. Untungnya mereka tetap saling menjaga satu sama lain," tutur Harry.

"Begitu juga dengan adik mereka yang kecil, siapa? Lily, ya? Berapa usianya sekarang?"

"Baru empat bulan. Hampir lima." Jawab Harry pelan. Ia teringat Lily, ia rindu putri kecilnya itu.

Sejenak Harry terdiam ketika Jason ijin untuk membantu Cho. Ia memikirkan nasib Lily. Putrinya itu masih sangatlah kecil, tapi sudah ikut tersangkut dalam masalah pelik ayah dan ibunya. Harry melirik kearah dapur, dilihatnya Jason begitu perhatian sambil membantu Cho membawa makanan ke ruang makan. Tidak jarang keduanya saling goda. Cho tertawa begitu juga Jason yang puas membuat Cho geli di lehernya.

Harry merindukan saat-saat seperti itu dengan Ginny.

"Lalu, Ginny sendiri bagaimana kabarnya? Ngomong-ngomong, sampai James dan Al kau titipkan ke kantor kami? Ginny sibuk, ya? Tapi yang aku dengar dari Mum, Ginny sedang sakit, ya? Sorry—" Cho melihat ke arah suaminya seolah meminta ijin. Jason menggeleng.

"Iya," Harry lebih dulu menjawab, "hilang ingatan. Dan kami— sedang ada gangguan." Jawab Harry ragu. Cho mendesah lemas. Berita yang ia dengar dari orang tuanya di dunia sihir ternyata benar.

James dan Al digiring Cho untuk menonton televisi di karpet ruang keluarga setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Jason tetap menemani Harry sekiranya ia dapat membantu sebagai tempat meluapkan unek-unek pria mantan kekasih istrinya itu. Jason sudah melupakan adanya hubungan itu dulu. Cho sudah miliknya dan ia percaya dengan istrinya.

"Ginny membawa Lily pergi meninggalkanku, James dan Al karena ia merasa aku berusaha menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya menahannya untuk tidak mengatakan langsung karena mengingat kondisinya masih belum cukup kuat menerimanya. Ginny tidak bisa begitu saja menerima ingatannya lagi secara mendadak karena itu butuh proses." Tutur Harry.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Harry. Perbaiki komunikasi kalian. Jangan sampai, karena masalah ini kalian berdua harus mengorbankan hubungan. Kasihan anak-anak kalian," Pesan Cho.

Harry melihat kedua putranya asik menyaksikan kartun favorit mereka dari layar TV begitu serius. "Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, Harry. Mereka butuh kau, butuh Ginny. Orang tua mereka. Jangan pisahkan anak-anakmu dengan ibunya. Apapun alasannya, mereka darah daging Ginny. Jangan dahuluan egomu, pikirkan masa depan mereka." Jason, yang sangat paham dengan masalah hubungan anak dan orang tua berusaha keras menyadarkan Harry untuk kembali memikirkan masa depan ketiga anaknya.

"Apa jadinya mereka jika tahu, ayah dan ibunya tidak dalam kondisi baik? Anak-anak memiliki hati yang sangat lembut. Jaga mereka, Harry. Temukan Ginny dan putrimu kembali," tutup Cho mendapat anggukan Jason.

"Thank you," ucap Harry hanya mampu berterima kasih.

* * *

"Jadi, Ginny tidak kemari?" Harry panik.

Satu hari setelah kepergian Ginny dan Lily dari rumah, berbekal saran Jason dan Cho untuk segera menemukan Ginny, Harry memutuskan untuk mendatangi the Burrow berniat jika ia akan mencoba bersikap lebih baik lagi pada Ginny serta menjelaskan semuanya dengan cara baik-baik pula. Ia tak sanggup jika terus berlama-lama memiliki konflik yang nantinya akan ikut berdampak pada anak-anak mereka. Sayangnya, Ginny tidak datang ke the Burrow.

Arthur meletakkan cangkir teh panasnya ikut panik. "Jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi antara kalian," pintanya.

Dengan gamblang dan tanpa ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi, Harry menjelaskan semuanya pada Arthur dan Molly. Begitu juga Ron dan Hermione yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung di sana sepulang dari Kementerian.

"Aku hanya takut jika Ginny akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika ia tahu semuanya, karena sebenarnya Ginny memang tidak bersalah apapun dengan masalah ini." Kata Harry.

"Begitupun kau, Harry. Kau tidak bisa terus menyalahkan dirimu karena kau lalai menjaga Ginny. Jangan lantas hanya karena firasatmu sudah mengatakan itu buruk untuk Ginny tapi kau tetap membiarkan dia pergi bertanding lalu kau menyalahkan dirimu, pada akhirnya.. itu hanya takdir yang berbicara. Tidak ada yang tahu," Hermione ikut berpendapat.

Ron bangkit dari duduknya mulai geram dengan Harry, "tapi kini Ginny menghilang dan kau tetap membiarkannya untuk pergi lagi? Dia masih sakit, kurang ajar kau, Potter—"

"Hey! Tahan, Ron! Ginny memang adik kita, tapi ini urusan rumah tangganya dengan Harry. Mereka sudah dewasa," George, yang baru datang bersama Angelina bergegas menahan tubuh Ron yang siap memukul Harry.

Hampir tersulut emosinya, Arthur segera meraih tubuh Harry untuk kembali tenang. "Aku pikir karena kami sama-sama dewasa, jadi aku membiarkan Ginny untuk lebih tenang tanpa aku. Untuk sementara, aku membiarkannya berpikir. Aku tahu, Ginny masih belum merasakan kenyamanan bersamaku sebagai suaminya." Tutur Harry emosional.

Angelina menarik George untuk mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Ron. Pria itu harus selalu dijaga karena Ron susah sekali mengontrol emosinya. Tidak baik jika disaat mereka butuh berpikir tenang, hanya karena Ron, semuanya memanas.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak sekarang, Harry?" Angelina mengingat para keponakannya yang masih kecil-kecil itu.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya memandang Angelina sendu. "James dan Al, melihat secara langsung saat Ginny membawa Lily pergi dariku. Sekarang, James dan Al aku titipkan pada.. temanku." Kata Harry tidak menjelaskan siapa orangnya, "rencananya aku akan menjemput mereka sepulang dari sini." Lanjutnya.

James dan Al dititipkan pada Cho di rumahnya. Cho dan Jason sendiri yang menawarkan pada Harry untuk menitipkan langsung ke rumah mereka daripada di kantor. Karena lebih mudah menggunakan perapian daripada harus menggunakan mobil untuk mengantarkannya di kantor penitipannya yang memang agak jauh dari rumah Harry.

George menambahkan, "Apakah mereka—"

"Mereka baik, mereka—"

"Tentu saja baik, mereka dititipkan pada wanita yang tepat. Yang lembut dan penyayang anak-anak. Ah bahkan ayahnya anak-anak juga."

Suara Ginny menggema ke seluruh ruang keluarga the Burrow. Rengekan kecil dari mulut Lily terdengar mengeras ketika Harry memanggil nama Ginny.

"Aku di sini? Kau mencariku?" tanya Ginny sarkastik.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa kau tak pulang ke rumah? Bahkan ke the Burrow—"

"Jangan mendekat," Ginny menujuk dada Harry untuk segera berhenti mendekatinya, "aku jijik melihatmu lagi. Sentuh saja kekasihmu itu lagi."

Ginny memperbaiki gendongan Lily di tangannya lantas bergegeas naik ke arah tangga. Tangis Lily semakin kencang dalam dekapan Ginny. Hati Harry bergetar mendengar jeritan anak perempuannya yang lebih dari satu hari tidak bersamanya.

"Lily," lirih Harry. Arthur, George, Ron dan Hermione mendekati Harry sementara Molly dan Angelina bergegas mengejar Ginny naik.

Tidak lama kemudian, perapian the Burrow kembali bersuara. "Bloody hell, siapa lagi yang datang?" teriak Ron terkejut.

"Hai, oh—Harry Potter!"

"Luna!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Luna datang dengan membawa satu tas berisi popok dan botol-botol ramuan. Ia tampak panik ketika dihadang oleh lima orang sekaligus dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Setelah mendapat tekanan dari Ron, Hermione dan juga Harry, Luna mulai bercerita. "Ginny berada di rumahku. Bukannya aku tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan keluargamu Harry, aku hanya berusaha membantu Ginny untuk lebih tenang tinggal di rumahku dan Rolf." Tutur Luna mendapat anggukan Harry.

"Alergi Lily sempat muncul karena kamar tamu di rumahku sedikit panas dan lembab." Luna dan yang lainnya melirik ke arah lantai atas karena mendengar teriakan Lily yang tak mau berhenti menangis.

Hermione memejamkan matanya tidak tega. "Sejak tadi pagi, Lily menangis tak mau berhenti. Badannya tidak panas. Aku kira ia mau tumbuh gigi, tapi aku rasa itu belum. Jadi, aku menyarankan agar Ginny membawa kemari untuk dilihat Mrs. Weasley. Ternyata, Harry—"

"Aku di sini, Luna." Kata Harry.

"Sorry, Harry." Luna menunduk bersalah.

Dari arah tangga, Angelina turun sambil membawa Lily yang masih terus menangis. Wajah Angelina panik sembari terus menimang Lily. "Kau apakan keponakanku, sayang?" George memarahi istrinya.

"Aku tak apa-apakan Lily, George. Aku hanya, berusaha membuat Lily diam." Angelina mengangkat Lily agar lebih nyaman. Bayi itu terus menggeliat tidak nyaman dan menangis kencang.

"Lily dari tadi menangis, tapi tangisnya semakin kencang ketika.. ia mendengar suara Harry," ujar Angelina. Semua orang melihat ke arah Harry.

Harry terkesima di posisinya berdiri. "Aku berusaha beralasan untuk menenangkan Lily ke luar kamar meninggalkan Ginny dengan Mum. Karena aku rasa, Lily—" Angelina perlahan berjalan mendekati Harry, lantas memberikan Lily pada Harry untuk segera digendong.

"Lily merindukan ayahnya," bisik Angelina tepat di telinga Hary.

Lily menyentuhkan telapak tangan kecilnya ke pipi sang ayah. Tangannya terdiam sejenak merasakan lembutnya pipi Harry sambil tetap terus menangis. Namun, seketika itu pula mata hijau Harry menatap mata indah Lily hingga tak berkedip. Mereka beradu pandang, dan sungguh begitu ajaib, Lily tenang dengan hanya menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil di bibirnya.

"Brilian, sayang. Kau benar, Lily hanya butuh ayahnya." George terpukau melihat Lily begitu nyaman di gendongan Harry.

"Hai, sayang, kau rindu Daddy? Daddy juga sangat merindukanmu, princess!" Harry berbisik terharu akhirnya melihat putrinya kembali. Ia membawa Lily untuk duduk di atas sofa the Burrow diikuti Hermione kemudian yang lainnya.

Masih dalam euforianya kembali memeluk putri kecilnya, Harry kembali dihadapkan sebuah kenyataan pahit ketika Arthur menanyakan, "selama Ginny di rumahmu, apa yang ia ceritakan? Mengapa sampai ia begitu marah ketika melihat Harry?" tanya Arthur pada Luna.

Harry ikut memandang Luna berharap wanita pirang itu mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ginny membahas semua masalahnya keluarganya. Ia lelah karena merasa selalu dibohongi dan menyusahkan Harry yang merawatnya. Lebih tepatnya kemarin sore, Mr. Weasley. Emosi Ginny semakin memuncak. Ginny harus pergi ke toko Muggle untuk membeli popk Lily. Aku tak tahu ada apa, karena aku menjaga Lily di rumah. Ginny berangkat sendiri. Sepulangnya, ia tiba-tiba menangis, mengatakan jika.. ia melihat Harry, James, dan Al bersama seorang wanita yang ia kenal sebagai—"

"Cho Chang?" seru Harry membuat semua orang berbalik melihatnya.

Ron terkejut bukan main. Ia tahu jika nama itu adalah nama wanita yang sangat dicemburui oleh adik perempuannya, Ginny. "Bloody hell, kau menjalin hubungan dengan mantan pacarmu itu lagi di belakang Ginny?" tanyanya penuh amarah.

"No, sama sekali aku tidak pernah mau merusak rumah tanggaku sendiri dengan perselingkuhan, Ron." Tutur Harry.

"Ginny melihatnya sendiri, katanya ia melihat kau bersama Cho sangat bahagia di toko dekat pabrikmu, Harry." Terang Luna.

Harry menarik napasnya sesak. Tidak habis pikir jika Ginny melihatnya berdua bersama Cho sore itu. Lily sudah tertidur di pelukannya. Harry merapalkan mantra peredam suara pada tubuh Lily agar tidak terusik dengan pembicaraannya dengan keluarga yang lain.

"Aku menitipkan James dan Al di sebuah lembaga penitipan anak Muggle selama aku bekerja. Aku takut jika aku menitipkannya di sini, Ginny akan melihatku dan dia akan semakin marah padaku dan aku tak mau James maupun Al melihat pertengkaran kami untuk kedua kalinya." Cerita Harry. "Jadi aku menitipkan mereka ke tempat penitipan anak di dekat pabrik itu. Aku tak tahu bahwa ternyata tempat itu adalah usaha penitipan anak milik Jason, suami dari Cho Chang. Jadi pada kesimpulannya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengira akan bertemu denga Cho kembali ataupun menjalin hubungan gelap dengannya di belakang Ginny karena ia sudah hidup bahagia bersama Jason, suaminya, dan Katie, putrinya, ditambah lagi sekarang ia sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka." tutur Harry dengan nada menghentak penuh emosi.

Luna mengangguk paham begitu Ron yang akhirnya tahu, jika semua itu hanya salah paham. "Aku dan Cho bersama anak-anak pergi ke rumahnya, karena Cho membantuku untuk memandikan Al. Sudah sangat sore, dan aku kasihan jika Al mandi terlalu malam ketika kami sampai di rumah. Cho dan suaminya hanya membantuku." Lanjut Harry.

"Ginny dikuasai emosi. Ingatannya juga belum sempurna kembali, jadi ia akan mudah cemburu jika melihat Harry bersama Cho. Diingatannya, Harry hanyalah kekasihnya. Jadi ketakutan pasangan untuk berpaling itu cukup besar." Kata Arthur berpendapat.

Semua anak dan menantunya setuju dengan pendapat sederhana Arthur yang masuk akal. Sekiranya Luna masih berada di the Burrow, Hermione kembali memancing agar Luna kembali mencerikan tentang masalah apa yang hingga akhirnya membuat Ginny semakin marah dan tak mau bertemu Harry.

"Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya tenang, tapi.. emosinya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Ginny—" Luna tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tega melihat Harry yang tampak begitu bahagia dapat bertemu Lily kembali.

"Apa Luna? Jangan buat kami menunggu," paksa Ron.

Luna meremas tangannya kuat-kuat, sampai akhirnya Harry melihat ke arahnya yang tampak tak nyaman untuk menceritakan Ginny. Harry menatap sendu Luna. "Ginny ingin berpisah dengan Harry." kata Luna membuat semuanya membeku.

Dada Harry berdegup cepat. Seperti akan los, kemudian berhenti. Harry berusaha untuk sadar, jika semua itu bukan mimpi.

* * *

Keluarga dan sahabat berusaha membuat Harry tenang. Berusaha keras untuk membantu Ginny menghentikan rencananya berpisah dengan Harry. Untuk sementara, Ginny dibiarkan tinggal di the Burrow dengan Lily karena bayi perempuan itu masih sangat membutuhkan ibunya. Sementara Harry tetap tinggal di rumahnya bersama James dan Al.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Harry tak kunjung mendapat titik terang untuk hubungannya dengan Ginny. James dan Al memang di antarkan ke the Burrow untuk bertemu Ginny. Tapi Ginny berusaha selalu menghindar jika melihat Harry. Kalaupun terpaksa bertemu ketika Harry mengantarkan mereka, Ginny hanya akan mengajak James dan Al langsung bermain dan mengawasinya dari jauh jika akan pulang.

Malam ini tanggal 30 Juli. Beberapa jam lagi, Harry akan bertambah usia. Ia duduk terpekur di sisi ranjangnya sambil melihat ke arah jendela, tempat biasa Ginny melihat langit malam ketika mereka tidak bisa tidur.

Banyak bintang tampak malam ini. Salah satunya sangat terang. Harry tersenyum, ia teringat ketika Ginny sedang mengandung James beberapa tahun lalu.

 _"Lihat Harry, bintang itu namanya Sirius. Terang sekali, kan?" kata Ginny menghadap jendela kamar mereka._

 _"Seperti nama ayah baptisku," sahut Harry._

 _Ginny tersenyum, makin mengeratkan tangan Harry di sekitar perut buncitnya. "Aku ingin James akan seindah itu nanti. Tampan. Seperti bintang Sirius. Jadi—" Ginny melihat Harry kemudian menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. "Aku setuju nama tengahnya Sirius. Itu indah sekali, sayang."_

 _Tanpa jawaban Harry langsung memeluk tubuh Ginny sambil terus bergumam terima kasih berkali-kali._

Harry tersenyum dalam diam. Matanya perlahan terpejam. Merasakan kembali indahnya masa lalu. "Apa kau melihatnya juga malam ini?" bisik Harry miris.

Suara burung hantu menyadarkannya tiba-tiba. Jendela kamarnya seperti diketuk-ketuk keras. Benar saja, ada burung hantu berwarna coklat kusam mengepak-kepakan sayapnya meminta masuk.

"Hay," Harry membiarkan burung hantu itu masuk dan bertengger di kusen jendelanya. "kau datang? Siapa yang memintamu—"

Surat, Harry menemukan surat cukup besar tergantung di leher Gio, burung hantu keluarga Weasley. "Terima kasih," Harry mengambil surat itu lantas membiarkan Gio kembali terbang. Harry melihat nama Ginny tertera di bagian depan amplop itu. Ia tersenyum.

Ginny lebih dulu memberinya sesuatu sebelum usianya bertambah tiga menit lagi. "Kau mengingat ulang tahunku? Ginny—"

Terdapat dua surat di sana. Harry membuka lembar pertama dan membacanya dalam hati.

 _Untuk Harry,_

 _Aku tidak mungkin datang ke rumah saat ini. Aku berpura-pura tidur bersama Lily ketika para kakakku, Mum, Dad, dan teman-teman yang lain sibuk mempersiapkan kejutan ulang tahunmu di the Burrow sebentar lagi. Maaf, aku membocorkannya lebih dulu. Tapi, aku ingin selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk memberikan ucapan ini padamu, Harry. Seperti itu, kan?_

 _Happy birthday._

 _Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengisi hari-hariku selain keluargaku tentu saja. Kau terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan, tapi.. aku harus lakukan ini._

 _Ginny._

 _Ps: Kadoku terselip bersama surat ini._

Cepat-cepat Harry membuka lembar surat yang lebih tebal. Terlipat lebih rapi dibandingkan surat ucapan dari Ginny. Ada tiga lembar di sana, dan semuanya memiliki kop. Kop dari salah satu bagian departemen hukum sihir. Surat gugatan perceraian, dengan penggugat Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter. Untuk siapa? Untuk Harry.

"SURPRISE!" teriak beberapa orang dari balik pintu kamar Harry.

"Happy birthday, Ha—"

George menahan ucapannya ketika Hermione membungkam mulutnya cepat-cepat. Neville menurunkan kue ulang tahun Harry dari depan dadanya untuk memperjelas apa yang sedang ia lihat. Harry tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka semua.

"Dear—" Molly masuk lebih dulu untuk mendekati Harry.

Harry melihat kedatangan Molly lantas tersenyum lemah. "Happy birthday, anakku!" ujarnya penuh nada ketulusan seorang ibu.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih semuanya." Harry bersuara begitu lirih.

Neville menyusul masuk diikuti yang lainnya. "Tiup, Harry. Make a wish!" pintanya.

"Jangan takut tua, Harry." Seru George berusaha melucu. Namun segera mungkin mendapat tatapan mematikan semua saudara dan iparnya.

Harry tertawa pelan. Ia menatap lilinnya. Melihat api yang meliuk ketika napasnya berhembus, batin Harry bergetar. Sekali tiup, api di atas lilin itu padam. Harry tersenyum puas.

"Aku bisa mematikan apinya sekali tiup. Yee," gurau Harry kaku.

Semuanya hanya tersenyum dipaksa. Kecuali George yang terbahak. Ron mengamati sesuatu yang dibawa Harry sejak mereka sampai. Beberapa lembar kertas.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun, ya, mate?" tanya Ron.

"Hah? Em.. iya, aku sudah mendapatkan kado pertamaku." Harry berdiri dari atas ranjangnya, mengamati masing-masing sahabatnya yang selalu datang di waktu pergantian usianya. Setiap tahun. Selalu sama, kecuali tahun ini.

Harry menundukkan kepalanya, meminta ijin. "Aku keluar sebentar, ya. Wajahku sedikit kacau," katanya pelan lantas berlalu pergi dengan cepat.

"Harry kenapa, ya?" Bisik Arthur. Ia memilih mendekati Molly yang kini memungut lembaran kertas dari atas ranjang Harry.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, George, berbicara dengan pelan membicarakan perubahan ekspresi wajah Harry malam ini. "Tidak ada bahagia-bahagianya. Seperti terpaksa." Kata Neville.

"Dia juga tidak terkejut," lanjut George.

"Astaga—"

Molly memekik langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Memberikan surat-surat itu pada Arthur untuk dibaca. "Mum, ada apa—"

"Kejar Harry, Ron. Yang lainnya, cari Harry!" Molly berteriak sambil menangis. Ia menyebut nama Ginny sambil terus menggeleng tak percaya.

Hermione memeluk Molly menenangkan. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Surat apa itu? Dad?"

"Ginny menggugat cerai Harry, Hermione." Kata Arthur.

"Bloody hell, Ginny tidak main-main. Ayo, George, Neville! Letakkan kuenya, aku takut Harry berbuat gila!"

Ron menyeret tangan George bergegas keluar dari kamar Harry menyusuri lantai atas untuk menemukan sosok pria berpiama yang mungkin saja dapat berbuat gila karena hadiah pertama ulang tahunnya sangat mengecewakan.

"Berhenti!" Neville berhenti cepat hingga Ron dan George tertabrak bahkan hampir terjatuh. "Biarkan dia, kita lihat dari sini," lanjutnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Neville adalah usahanya untuk membiarkan Harry merasa nyaman dengan dua makhluk kecil yang kini berdampingan membawa sebuah cup cake dengan lilin kecil tanpa api di atasnya.

"Daddy bilang kalau kita tidak boleh bermain api. Jadi, lilinnya tidak menyala. Tidak apa, ya? Yang penting ada lilinnya." Ujar James menunjukkan kue kecil itu pada sang ayah.

Harry berlutut di depan kedua putranya yang masih berbalut kantuk dengan wajah terharu. Al menguap sebelum ia berteriak, "kami bangun sekarang untuk mengucapkan happy birthday yang pertama kali untuk Daddy. Aku dan Jamie yang pertama, kan, Daddy?"

Harry diam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu bahagia mendapat kejutan ini dari James dan Al yang bahkan usianya belum genap lima tahun. "Iya, sayang. Kalian yang pertama membuat kejutan untu Daddy." Kata Harry menahan suara isakan.

"Yee.. kita berhasil, Al! Ayo, Daddy! Tiup lilinnya. Pura-pura saja ada apinya."

Tiba-tiba Harry mengarahkan telunjukknya pada sumbu lilin kecil dari kue James dan Al, membuat sebuah gerakan kecil dan.. muncullah api kecil membakar ujung lilin itu. James dan Al terkesima dengan sihir yang diciptakan ayahnya di depan mata mereka.

"Sekarang, kita tiup apinya, bersama-sama!" pinta Harry sambil menarik James dan Al di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Mereka bertiga meniup lilin itu bersama-sama. Api padam sekali tiup.

"Aku sayang Daddy!" Al memeluk Harry erat.

"Aku juga. Aku selalu jadi anak Daddy yang paling baik, selamanya!" begitu juga James kini ikut memeluk Harry.

Tangis Harry pecah sudah di punggung kedua putranya. Ia bangga masih memiliki James dan juga Al bersamanya. "Ya, Daddy juga sangat menyayangi kalian berdua! Daddy janji akan selalu melindungi kalian dari apapun. Daddy janji!"

Neville terisak di belakang punggung Ron. Suaranya membuat Al melirik ke arah mereka. "Wah, Uncle Ron, Uncle Neville, Uncle George telat! Duluan aku sama Jamie! Yeeee!" Al berseru kegirangan.

"Ih, telat! Kita menang, Al!" James ikut berteriak senang.

Ron ikut tertawa. Berusaha mengimbangi suasanya yang semakin kaku. Harry mengusap air matanya berusaha tegar. Ia mengangguk pada Ron, Neville, George memberi kode agar mereka mengalah pada James dan Al.

"Yeahh, kita terlambat, teman-teman!" George terbahak memaksa. Terlihat sekali jika ia tidak ikhlas untuk tertawa.

Ron tertunduk lantas menatap Harry sekali lagi. "Kau memang pria yang kuat, Harry, aku beruntung mengenalmu." Batin Ron tak kuat menahan tangisnya.

Di sisi lain, di sudut the Burrow, di salah satu kamar yang gelap, Ginny.. menekuk lututnya di depan jendela kamarnya menatap lurus pada satu benda paling terang di atas langit. Ia menangis tersedu, memeluk buku merah berlambang G di depannya sambil bergumam pelan.

"Sirius."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Ehem.. kepanjangan, ya! Dan apa yang ada dipikiran kalian sekarang? Jangan marah lagi, ya!

Anne udah rencanakan ada sekitar dua atau tiga chapter lagi fic ini akan selesai. So, jangan sampai terlewatkan satu chapterpun, ya! Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu review kalian! Anne (selalu) sayang kalian! :)

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne xoxo


	10. We Love You, Daddy!

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Maaf, ya, updatenya lama. Tadi Anne di rumah nenek jadi nggak sempat nyicil ngetik siangnya. Jadi bisanya baru sekarang, deh. Maaf, ya! Anne nggak mau banyak komen untuk chapter ini dulu, deh. Takut! :P

 **Rie Katsu:** Dunia sihir pasti heboh. Gugatan itu langsung kesebar di chapter ini! Ah, aku saranin ambil tisu juga buat chapter ini. Hehehe thanks ya :)

 **ninismsafitri:** huhuhu.. itu part ultah Harry sama James-Al paling nyesek juga waktu ngetiknya. Hemm I love you ayah! :)

 **alicia keynes:** *tisu diterima* aku juga cinta pasangan ini, tapi.. maafkan aku! :(

 **Dande Liona:** buang aja kado Ginny, bener gak sih? Huhuhu.. :(

 **AMAZING:** jangan masukkan aku ke Azkaban, ya, please! *ampun* :)

 **Quenita Azzahra:** lebih enak dikado cabe nggak sih daripada surat cerai. Hehehe.. tunggu kejutanku lagi di chapter ini! ;)

 **syarazeina:** marahin Ginny aja, jangan Anne! :)

 **NrHikmah20:** Baru muncul, nih! hehehe baca chapter ini, ya, dan siap-siap untuk tidak marah padaku! :P

Baiklah, mungkin akan Anne langsungkan saja. Anne siap mengaduk-aduk emosi kalian di sini. Tapi sebelumnya Anne mau bilang dulu, MAAFKAN ANNE, teman-teman!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Harry membacakan kisah King Arthur pada James dan Al untuk malam ini. Dua anak itu begitu tertarik dengan cerita yang dibawakan Harry hingga kantuk pun tidak kunjung mereka rasakan. Harry terkejut ketika kalimat terakhir di buku dongeng yang sudah ia baca lima kali itu pada kedua putranya kembali tidak mempan membuat tidur James begitu juga Al.

"Kenapa kalian masih belum tidur?" tanya Harry melirik bergantian ke arah James lalu Al di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Mereka sedang berbarik di ranjang Harry.

Al menatap tajam sang ayah kemudian berkata, "King Arthur benar-benar ada?" tanya Al.

"Dia gagah sekali!" James terpukau.

Harry mengelus kepala James dan Al gemas. "Menurut cerita, sih, King Arthur itu ada, Sons. Tapi, banyak sekali cerita yang tersebar di seluruh Inggris bahkan dunia. Dad tidak tahu pasti." Kata Harry menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya King Arthur itu memang hebat, ya, Dad." James masih terus bergumam mengagumi tokoh klasik raja Inggris itu.

Harry memperbaiki selimutnya agar James dan Al kembali memposisikan diri untuk segera tidur. Ia memilih di sisi tepi ranjang bergantian dengan Al. Kali ini posisi berubah menjadi Harry dan James di sisi kanan dan kiri sementara Al di tengah keduanya. Harry membiarkan malam ini ia tidur bersama kedua putranya.

"Daddy juga seperti King Arthur, Daddy sangat hebat. Aku juga—"

"Huh, kamu bercanda, Al. Yang pantas jadi King Arthur itu aku, bukan kamu." Protes James tak mau kalah. Ia berteriak di depan wajah Al sedikit keras.

Al ikut berteriak tak mau karena ia mengaku lebih mirip ayahnya. "Hey! Kok malah bertengkar? Ada apa ini? Kenapa Daddy diikut-ikutkan juga?" Harry menarik tubuh James agar tidak terlalu minggir.

Kompak, James dan Al menatap Harry bersamaan. "Coba Daddy lihat, siapa yang lebih mirip Daddy? Aku, kan?" kata Al. Dahinya mengerut menirukan Harry ketika berpikir serius. Harry menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Sedangkan James dengan gaya menggigit bibir bawahnya makin membuat Harry tak kuasa untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kenapa Daddy malah tertawa, sih?" James marah. Ia lantas melihat Al, takut jika adiknya itu yang membuat sang ayah tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Wajah Al normal.

Al yang merasa dicurigai kembali menatap James protes. Harry makin tak kuasa untuk kembali tertawa ketika keduanya saling berpandangan. Ia seolah melihat dirinya dalam rupa anak-anak. Harry kecil, bahkan Harry-Harry kecil. Mereka memang fotocopy sang ayah.

"Sebentar, anak-anak—" Harry menyibak selimutnya lantas mengambil ponselnya dari atas nakas. Harry mengaktifkan kamera ponselnya dan..

"Say banana!" pinta Harry mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada dirinya dan kedua putranya itu. James tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahnya langsung menyenggol Al untuk segera mengatakan kata ajaib Muggle favorit mereka.

Kata ajaib ketika siap berfoto.

"BANANA!"

Dua kali Harry mengambil gambar dirinya bersama James dan Al. Harry menunjukkan satu gambar yang baginya sangat pas. Ketiganya tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera bersamaan. Harry menujuk wajah putranya satu persatu dari layar ponsel dan berkata, "kalian sangat mirip dengan Daddy. Kalau kalian tidak percaya, ini buktinya."

Ponsel Harry menjadi rebutan James dan Al untuk segera mengamati wajah mereka yang memang mirip satu sama lain. Al menunjuk foto dirinya dengan menunjuk tepat ke bagian mata. "Mataku mirip Daddy. Warnanya merah." Kata Al.

"Bukan merah, Al. Hijau. Kalau James coklat, mirip mata Mummy. Seperti Lily juga." Kata Harry memberikan penjelasan. Ia kembali mengingat Ginny dan Lily.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Daddy?" James kebingungan karena ia matanya tampak berbeda dengan sang adik dan ayahnya.

"Karena, kalian adalah anak Mummy dan Daddy. Jadi ada dari diri kalian mirip seperti Daddy, ada juga yang mirip dengan Mummy. Coba lihat, mata kalian berbeda, kan? Al mirip Daddy, James mirip Mummy. Kalau kalian tertawa, James seperti tawa Daddy, kalau Al seperti senyum Mummy," Harry menghadapkan James dan Al.

James tampak mengamati bagian wajah Al yang belum kunjung tersenyum. "Ayo, Al, tersenyumlah. Aku ingin tahu," perintah James.

Al tersenyum simpul. Dan senyuman Ginny tercetak di sana. "Daddy benar. Jadi, itu karena aku dan Al adalah anak Mummy dan Daddy, ya?" ujar James.

"Lily juga?" tambah Al mengingat adik perempuannya.

Harry mengangguk kaku membenarkan. Semuanya memang benar. "Yah, dan selamanya adalah kalian anak Mummy dan Daddy." Hati Harry kembali gerimis.

"Kenapa Daddy menangis?" Al bingung melihat airmata keluar dari mata ayahnya.

Harry tersenyum cepat menghapus air matanya. "Ini air mata haru, sayang. Daddy bahagia. Bukan bersedih."

"Ow, jadi Daddy bahagia. Aku dan Jamie juga bahagia bersama Daddy. Selamanya akan bahagia!" seru Al sedikit berteriak.

"Always!" tegas Harry diikuti bersama oleh Al dan James. Mereka bersiap untuk kembali tidur sambil menyimpan satu bukti indah, jika mereka adalah anak seorang Harry-Ginny dan itu akan tetap sama. Selamanya.

* * *

 _GINEVRA SIAP MELEPAS STATUS SEBAGAI NYONYA POTTER_

 _Ditemui di kediaman orang tuanya, Ginevra Weasley-Potter mengaku siap mengakhiri hubungan pernikahannya dengan pria yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala divisi Auror, Harry Potter. Nasib hubungan pernikahan yang telah terjalin hampir lima tahun lamanya itu akan diputuskan secara sah di meja sidang Kementerian Sihir bidang hukum pernikahan dan perceraian sihir pekan mendatang._

 _Dijadwalkan jika kedua belah pihak akan menghadiri keputusan final nasib pernikahan mereka yang telah memanas sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Berdasakan data yang kami peroleh dari pihak bidang hukum Kementerian, berkas pengajuan perceraian telah dipenuhi oleh sang penggugat, yaitu atas nama Ginevra._

 _Hingga saat ini, baik Potter maupun Weasley memilih tinggal berpisah sementara dengan membawa serta buah hati mereka. Banyak pihak yang menyayangkan jika perceraian ini terjadi, mengingat keduanya memiliki tiga orang anak usia balita yang masih membutuhkan kehadiran orang tua lengkap._

 _Berlanjut ke halaman 13._

Harry memilih menutup korannya pagi ini dan menyingkirkannya di tepi meja kerjanya. Di depannya duduk Ron dan David, salah satu sahabat dekat Harry dari divisi Auror. "Kau harus memikirkan bagaimana masa depan ketiga anakmu, Harry. Kau tak mau berusaha untuk mempertahankan pernikahan ini?" tanya David memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Harry mendesah berusaha tenang, "usahaku akan sia-sia jika Ginny tetap kuat dengan keputusannya sekarang. Aku tahu wataknya seperti apa." Jawab Harry.

"Ginny akan bercerai denganmu, Harry. Dan itu artinya, kalian akan kembali seperti dulu, kau sahabatku dan Ginny adalah adik dari sahabatmu. Itu saja. Tidak lebih," Ron ikut tersulut.

"Dan mungkin menambah kosa kata baru setelah itu. Mantan. Mantan suami untuk Ginny, mantan adik ipar untukmu dan kakak-kakakmu, dan juga mantan menantu untuk ayah dan ibumu," ujar Harry menyadarkan Ron jika status itu akan segera berubah, menjadi mantan, ex.

Ron mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati meja Harry, menatapnya tajam berusaha membuat Harry kembali mengingat nasib pernikahannya yang kini berada di ujung tanduk. "Kau tak mau memperjuangkannya lagi?" Ron berujar pelan. David menggeleng tak tega.

"Berjuang apa? Untuk Ginny?" Harry menegakkan badannya, "dulu kami pernah bersumpah, Ron. Bahwa kami akan selalu mendukung apapun yang membuat hidup kami bahagia. Aku melihat jika Ginny kini tidak nyaman denganku. Ia melihat bahwa aku membuatnya tersakiti—"

"Tapi itu salah paham, Harry!" potong Ron.

"Apapun itu. Apapun! Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya bahagia tapi.. kini ia sendiri yang akhirnya menemukan cara membuat hidupnya bahagia. Dengan berpisah, karena itu satu-satunya cara agar ia bahagia, dan aku akan menerimanya. Asalkan ia bahagia."

Satu tetes air mata Harry turun dari sisi mata kanannya. Lolos jatuh menuruni pipinya yang menghangat. Ia tetap kuat menatap Ron. "Aku katakan ini padamu, Ron, bahwa aku memegang sumpahku— karena aku sangat mencintai Ginny. Sampai aku mati."

David berdiri dari bangkunya meminta ijin untuk keluar. Ia tidak kuat untuk terus menjadi saksi tulusnya cinta seorang pria yang belum pernah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Suara isakan David membuat beberapa Auror yang sedang beristirahat di meja masing-masing menoleh ke depan pintu kantor Harry. David mengusap air matanya cepat-cepat. Gideon, Auror bertubuh kurus mendatanginya bersama tiga Auror lain bertanya penasaran.

"Kalian harus tahu, bahwa berkorban demi cinta sejati itu ternyata sangat sakit, teman-teman," ujar David terbata-bata.

"Mr. Potter?" tanya Gideon. Ia dan teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan seluruh masyarakat dunia sihir tahu apa masalah besar yang sedang dialami oleh pimpinan tempat mereka bekerja.

David mengangguk membuat mereka tertunduk lesu. Iba dengan cobaan yang kini dihadapi oleh Harry, sosok penyihir panutan mereka semua.

Sepulang dari Kementerian, susah payah Harry menghindari kerumunan pewarta berita yang selalu hadir setiap jam pulang pegawai Kementerian untuk menunggu kedatangan Harry. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, mereka bahkan rela menunggu dan membuntuti Harry hingga ke depan perapian demi mendapatkan klarifikasi langsung dari mulut Harry. Namun hingga hari perceraian semakin dekat, tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut Harry selain, "maaf," dan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Ron membantu Harry menuju perapian untuk menjaga banyaknya reporter yang berusaha mendekat. "Kau tak bawa Daily Prophet lagi untuk ke rumah? Kau belum membaca semuanya, kan?" tanya Ron menyodorkan koran sihir paling aktif itu pada Harry.

"Aku berusaha menghindarkan media sihir dari James dan Al, Ron. Jadi, bawa pulang kau saja." kata Harry dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Tapi mereka tidak bisa membaca—"

Harry menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang pintu lobi kementerian. Sorot kamera menyambut kedatangannya meski masih cukup jauh dengan posisinya kini berdiri. Ia menatap Ron lantas berkata, "James dan Al belum bisa membaca, tapi mereka bisa melihat dan mengenali wajah orang tuanya di dalam koran itu. Hingga kini aku belum siap memberikan jawaban jika mereka bertanya, mengapa wajah Mummy dan Daddy selalu ada bersama di koran yang sama sementara mereka tidak pernah ada di dalam satu rumah yang sama." Kata Harry siap mengangguk memberikan isyarat pada Ron untuk membantunya keluar.

"Aku paham, Harry. Kau siap?" Ron mengambil posisi di depan Harry sedikit miring.

 _"Let's go!"_

* * *

Harry dan Ron mendatangi the Burrow bersama. Betapa terkejutnya Harry ketika ia melihat James dan Al sedang bergelayut manja dengan seorang pria tinggi yang sangat ia kenal sejak ia kecil. Dean sibuk menggendong tubuh Al dan James bersamaan sampai keduanya tertawa. Ginny yang duduk sambil memangku Lily ikut tertawa terbawa suasana.

Harry terpaku dengan pemandangan itu. Ginny melihatnya.

"Hay, semua!" Ron berteriak memberi salam.

"Oh, Ron. Harry!" Dari arah dapur Molly berlari menyambut keduanya dengan apron masih terpasang di tubuhnya.

Harry memeluk Molly dengan hangat. Tubuh Molly bau bacon goreng. "Ow, aku sedang masak, dear. Kau tak mau makan malam sebentar di sini—"

"Oh, tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajak James dan Al pulang. Aku ada janji dengan mereka mengajak makan malam di luar sambil jalan-jalan." Jawab Harry.

Al yang tahu kedatangan Harry, meminta diturunkan ingin mendatangi sang ayah. Beberapa saat kemudian James ikut diturunkan oleh Dean karena mendengar Al berteriak.

"Daddy!" Al dan James berhambur memeluk ayah mereka dengan wajah berbunga-bunga.

"Hallo, buddys! Senang sekali, ya, hari ini?" tanya Harry bersemangat.

Al tersenyum puas, "kami baru saja diajak bermain dengan Uncle Dean. Bukan begitu, Jamie?" cerita Al langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya itu, Dean ikut menatapnya sambil mengangguk sopan.

"Hai, Harry," sapa Dean ramah.

"Hai, Dean. Apa kabar?" sapa Harry balik.

Dean tersenyum simpul lantas menjawan, "baik, Harry."

James melanjutkan cerita mereka begitu semangat pada Harry. menceritakan betapa Dean sangat pandai membuat kapal-kapalan kertas yang dapat bergerak di atas air dan mengajak mereka untuk mengenal Quidditch.

"Kata Uncle Dean, dulu Daddy dan Mummy sangat pandai bermain Quidditch saat di Hogwarts, ya? Berarti Mummy dan Daddy harus ajarkan aku dan Al bermain Quidditch di rumah, ya! Pokoknya Harus." James memaksa.

Harry tersenyum memaksa sambil melirik ke arah Ginny singkat. "Iya.. tapi kalau kalian sudah agak besar. Seperti Teddy. Kalau kalian jatuh terus menangis, bagaimana?"

"No, kami kan hebat seperti King Arthur jadi tidak boleh menangis." celoteh Al dengan lugunya.

Harry tertawa mengusap kepala kedua putranya gemas. Mengingat semakin sore, Harry kembali mengingatkan James dan Al tentang rencana mereka untuk mengunjungi arena permainan di sebuah Mall Muggle yang sangat ingin mereka datangi. Ingat, James bergegas meminta pulang dan menarik Harry menuju perapian.

"Loh, mana dulu jaket kalian?" tanya Harry.

James dan Al menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari jaket mereka. Rupanya, jaket keduanya terselip di sandaran sofa tempat duduk Ginny. "Mummy ambilkan jaketku," rengek Al.

"Punyaku juga! Pakaikan." Pinta James manja.

"Eh, ambil sendiri, dong. Mummy, kan, sedang gendong Lily?" cegah Harry tidak enak. Ginny tampak panik di tempat duduknya. James dan Al semakin berteriak menginginkan Ginny memakaikan jaket mereka.

Ginny pun mau. Ia menyerahkan Ginny sementara pada Ron dan mengambil jaket James serta Al untuk segera dipakaikan. Perlahan Ginny mendekati kedua putranya yang kini berdiri dekat dengan Harry. Dengan terus menunduk, Ginny memasangkan jaket James dan AL bergantian.

Berada sangat dekat, Harry berusaha meraih tangan Ginny namun cepat-cepat tangannya di tepis menjauh. "Ginny—" panggil Harry pelan seperti berbisik.

"Sampai jumpa di pengadilan, Harry," jawab Ginny tanpa sedikit pun menatap wajah suaminya.

Harry tidak membalas. Hanya memperhatikan Ginny kembali ke sofanya sembari memanggil Dean sedikit keras. "Ayo kita lanjutkan penjelasanmu tadi, Dean," pinta Ginny sambil menarik lengan kanan Dean.

Gelombang aneh menyerang dada Harry secepat kilat. Ginny tidak mau ia sentuh, tapi ia melihatnya sendiri tidak ada satu menit wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya itu dengan tenang menyentuh lengan pria lain di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Pria yang ia tahu pernah mengisi hati Ginny di masa lalu.

* * *

Hari Sabtu pagi, Andromeda dan Teddy berkunjung ke rumah Harry sesuai dengan isi surat permintaan Harry untuk menjaga James dan Al selama ia pergi ke persidangan perceraiannya dengan Ginny di Kementerian.

"Daddy mau ke mana? Ini kan hari Sabtu. Biasanya kita akan bermain bersama," ujar James tak mau ditinggal sendirian.

Suara seseorang berApparate mengalihkan perhatian Harry. Neville datang untuk mendampinginya menuju Kementerian. "Daddy harus pergi, sayang. Sebentar saja, nanti sore mungkin Daddy sudah pulang. Kan, ada Teddy dan Grandma Andromeda di sini. Grandma akan membuat kue untuk kalian. Dibantu Teddy. Teddy jado loh buat kue. Kalian mau, kan, buatkan kue untuk Daddy? Nanti setelah Daddy pulang bisa kita makan bersama," bujuk Harry susah payah.

Teddy ikut membujuk Al yang kini hampir menangis tak mau ditinggal. "Nanti kita buat kue untu Daddy bersama-sama, Al, James. Kita buat yang enak. Daddy pasti suka kalau kalian yang buat nanti." Kata Andromeda.

"Nah, mau, kan? Daddy akan pulang, anak-anak," Harry memeluk James dan Al bergantian. Mereka akhirnya luluh dan membiaran Harry pergi bersama Neville. Harry melambaikan tangannya pada dua anak-anaknya sebelum ia dan Neville benar-benar menghilang di perapian.

Ruang sidang telah sebagian ramai oleh para penyihir yang menyaksikan jalannya persidangan perceraian antara Harry dan Ginny. Di loby Kementrian telah siap puluhan reporter media masa sihir untuk mengabadikan prosesi perceraian tokoh besar dunia mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin melewatkan kabar panas terakhir di antara para penyihir itu.

Harry dipersilakan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di sisi Ginny yang telah siap di sana. Harry melangkahkan kakinya berat. Ia melihat Molly sudah menangis di bangkunya. Arthur mengangguk pelan pada Harry. Wajahnya berbalut kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Berusaha kuat, Harry duduk di bangkunya. Ia melirik singkat ke arah Ginny yang terus menatap tajam meja pengadilan Kementerian Sihir di hadapannya.

"Persidangan gugatan perceraian antara penggugat Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter dengan tergugat Harry James Potter saya nyatakan dibuka," ujar ketua sidang tegas. Suara tiga ketukan palu kayunya menghentak dada semua yang hadir.

"Berdasarkan surat permohonan gugatan yang telah diserahkan oleh pihak penggugat dengan pengesahan hukum dari penanggung jawab pribadi penggugat, yang beratas namakan saudara Dean Thomas, serta pengesahan oleh tergugat, siap dilakukan pengambilan keputusan akhir dengan sadar dan tanpa paksaan pada hari ini, tertanggal 23 Agustus 2008."

Harry kini tahu, jika semua proses perceraian itu memang tidak mungkin Ginny sendiri yang bekerja mengurusnya. Dean, menjadi seseorang yang ikut terlibat dalam semua proses ini. serta pertemuannya sore itu di the Burrow. Harry menghembuskan napasnya berat kembali memperhatikan semua pembacaan berkas oleh pihak ketua sidang.

"Dipertegas dengan segala bukti dan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan secara sihir, Departemen Hukum Sihir, pelaksanaan hukum pernikahan dan perceraian menyatakan dengan ini—"

Harry memejamkan matanya berusaha kuat dan siap mendengar hasil keputusan akhirnya bersama Ginny segera dibacakan. Harry bergetar ketika keputusan itu akhirnya jatuh.

"Menyatakan saudara penggigat, Ginevra Molly Weasley, secara hukum dan peradilan pernikahan sihir, SAH, berpisah dengan saudara Harry James Potter dengan menghilangkan status sah pernikahan secara legal di bawah naungan pihak Kementerian Sihir."

Harry seolah ditembak mati tepat di jantungnya detik itu juga. Pikirannya melayang, memutarbalikkan waktu bagaimana kenangan ketika ikatan dan janji pernikahan itu terucap lima tahun yang lalu. Pernikahan yang pernah terjadi, kini berakhir sudah.

Ketua sidang tampak membalik perkamen yang ia baca dan melanjutkan satu hasil akhir dari perceraian Harry dan Ginny. "Dari pernikahan antara penggugat dan tergugat, lahir tiga orang anak dengan nama James Sirius Potter, empat tahun, Albus Severus Potter, dua tahun, dan Lily Luna Potter, 4 bulan di mana ketiganya tercatat sebagai anak/penyihir usia muda. Berdasarkan hukum sihir yang berlaku mengenai hak asuk anak di bawah umur, Departemen Hukum Sihir, melalui pelaksanaan hukum pernikahan dan perceraian di bawah lindungan Kementerian Sihir memberikan hak asuh tiga orang anak buah penikahan terdahulu pada saudara penggugat sebagai ibu biologis yang sah dan legal. Dengan masih memberikan tanggung jawab kepada saudara tergugat sebagai ayah biologis yang sah dan legal untuk tetap memberikan tunjangan hidup ketiga anak setiap bulannya."

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut. Ketukan palu tiga kali terdengar kembali menutup semua keputusan akhir yang telah dijatuhkan oleh mereka berdua. Badan Harry kaku, keputusan akhir menyatakan jika ketika anaknya tidak menjadi haknya untuk di asuh. Bahkan James dan Al yang kini masih tinggal bersamanya.

Badan kaku Harry berusaha digerakkan oleh seluruh persendiannya yang kini tidak mampu bekerja normal. Ginny mendahuluinya pergi menuju Molly dan Arthur. Ron dan Hermione menatap Harry dari jarak beberapa meter dengan pandangan penuh kepedihan. Neville meraih pundak Harry pelan, menuntunnya menuju lorong, keluar dari ruang persidangan.

Harry terus menatap punggung Ginny tak ingin lepas. Ginny tak lagi miliknya sekarang. Semuanya telah berakhir. "Kau harus memulai hidupmu lagi lebih baik, Harry. Aku percaya kau bisa, kau mampu!" bisik Neville menyemangatinya.

Sebelum mereka semua sampai pada pintu perbatasan loby, lorong sepi itu menggerakkan Harry untuk coba mengeluarkan suaranya memanggil nama wanita yang masih sangat ia cintai itu.

"Ginny!" Harry menahan pergerakan langkah kaki Ginny cepat.

Molly menoleh ke belakang, menatap Harry lantas meninggalkan Ginny sendiri bersama Harry. Neville ikut menyadari cepat posisinya saat ini segera mengikuti Ron dan Hermione yang kini keluar dari lorong.

Harry mendatangi Ginny. perlahan, ia siap menyentuh pundak Ginny pelan, namun Harry mengurungkan niatnya cepat-cepat. "Gin—"

"Aku tunggu barang-barang James dan Al dikirim ke the Burrow." Ujar Ginny lantas cepat-cepat melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Harry semakin tidak kuasa untuk meluapkan isi hatinya. Ia berteriak, "aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk—"

"Satu minggu," Ginny berbalik menghadap Harry. Mereka saling tatap semakin dalam. "Gunakan sisa waktumu itu dengan baik bersama mereka, sebelum kau mengantarkan mereka Sabtu depan. Aku janji aku tak akan menghalangi kau bertemu anak-anak nanti. Terima kasih.. Harry."

Ginny menyentuh pergelangan tangan kiri Harry dan menyerahkan benda kecil berkilau ke atas telapak tangannya. Ginny menunduk menghampiri Dean yang siap mengawalnya keluar menuju kerumunan ribuan kilau cahaya kamera para pemburu berita di luar sana.

Kaki Harry lemas, ia tak salah melihat jika wanita itu kini meninggalkannya. Datang ke rengkuhan tangan pria lain, memeluk tubuh itu, melindungi tubuh kecil itu dari semua penyihir yang ingin tahu kesedihannya.

Cincin bertahtakan berlian di tangannya kini basah menjadi landasan airmata Harry yang turun deras. Harry meremasnya kuat, seolah ia tak mau melepaskan pemilik cincin itu pergi. Tapi bagi Harry, "ini tetap milikmu, Ginny. Sampai kapanpun."

* * *

"Kuat Harry!" Bisik Neville sesampainya mereka di rumah Harry.

Harry mengusap matanya yang merah untuk kesekian kalinya ketika ia kembali melihat dua sosok kecil itu sedang tertawa riang di ruang keluarga. James dan Al sedang bersama Andromeda dan Teddy, menghadap sebuah kue berwarna coklat muda yang telah dihias cantik tepat di atasnya. Ada tulisan tercetak di sana, tapi Harry tidak jelas membacanya.

"Daddy pulang! Ayo, Al!"

James berusaha membawa satu buah kue besar bersama Al menuju arah Harry yang baru datang. Harry berlutut ketika keduanya sampai. Menunjukkan kue beraroma karamel dengan tulisan acak-acakan, _We Love You, Daddy_ di atasnya.

"Kue karamel favorit Daddy. Kami yang buat dibandu Grandma Andromeda dan tulisan ini kami juga yang menulis, dibantu Teddy." Kata Al.

"Tulisannya benar tidak, Daddy? Kata Teddy, tulisan we love you daddy itu seperti ini." ujar James bangga menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

Harry tak kuasa menangis melihat kejutan spesial yang diberikan kedua putranya itu. Batin Harry berteriak protes, mengapa ia mendapatan sesuatu yang sangat indah dari kedua anak yang sebentar lagi harus ia tinggalkan. Harry tidak mau. Harry tidak mau berpisah dengan mereka.

"Benar sayang, benar sekali. Daddy juga sangat mencintai kalian. Daddy suka kue karamel." Ujar Harry sambil menangis sekaligus tertawa.

James tersenyum senang sambil melihat adik laki-lakinya puas. Ia mengambil sedikit pinggiran kue lantas menyuapkan kue itu ke mulut Harry. Sedikit kesusahan, Al ikut menyuapkan kue itu pada sang ayah, mengikuti James.

"Kenapa Daddy menangis?" tanya James bingung.

"Daddy—"

"Itu namanya terharu, Jamie. Waktu itu Daddy juga menangis, kan? Kata Daddy itu menangis terharu. Menangis senang. Pasti kuenya enak, ya, Daddy?" kata Al dengan tanpa dosa.

Mereka hanya anak-anak, Harry terus menyadarkan dirinya jika kedua putranyatidak boleh tahu rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Airmata haru yang datang bersama kesedihan yang begitu menyiksanya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh ayahnya kini.

"Iya, kuenya enak sekali, nak. Enak. Terima kasih. Terima kasih!"

"Kami sayang Daddy! Always!" James memeluk Harry diikuti Al.

Tangis Harry semakin keras tersedu-sedu, sementara kedua putranya tertawa kegirangan mengira tangisan itu adalah bentuk kebahagiaan ayah mereka. "Kami akan selalu membuat Daddy bahagia. Sampai kapanpun!" ujar Al.

Harry sudah semakin kacau. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata selain tangisan dari bibirnya. Andromeda yang tahu kabar terakhir dari Neville, tak tahan untuk ikut menangis melihat ekspresi Harry yang begitu terlihat.. jika ia tak ingin melepas James dan Al dari sisinya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Baiklah, Anne tarik napas dulu. Anne selesai ngetik ini langsung buang ingus di tisu, sambil ditanya ibu, 'kenapa adik nangis?' Oke lupakan.

Akan ada dua chapter lagi, ya. Jadi selesai di chapter 12. Berarti pas dari perkiraan Anne. Lebih dari 10 chapter tapi nggak sapai 15 chapter. Tolong jangan hakimi Anne lagi di chapter ini lagi! Ampun! Tambahan, ya, aku minta maaf pada bagian prosesi perceraiannya. Anne udah sempat riset soal perceraian di Inggris. Agak ribet juga, terus hukum hak asuhnya. Sebenarnya hukumnya itu kesepakatan berdua, tapi mengingat ini hukum sihir dan anak-anak itu punya kekuatan sihir yang butuh dilatih, jadi Anne rasa tanggung jawab itu bisa serahkan sepenuhnya oleh ibu, seperti hak asuh ibu yang bisa diberikan jika anak-anak masih dibawah umur. Psikologi juga bilang lebih bagus jika diasuh ibu.

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo, Anne tunggu review kalian. Ungkapkan semua perasaan kalian di sana.. Anne tetap akan terima. Oke, Anne sayang kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter 11 :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	11. James Assignment

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne datang lagi, nih! Maaf, ya, kemarin Anne nggak update, tinggal nulis part terakhir sebenarnya, tangan ini tiba-tiba macet. Ngeblank. Writers block menyerang Anne untuk pertama kalinya nulis fic ini. Ya, jadilah, Anne lanjutkan lagi hari ini nulisnya dan hasilnya wordnya panjangggggg banget. Jadi baca chapter ini sabar, ya. Semoga betah.

 **Dande Liona:** kalau James dan Al ngamuk kamu ikutan nggak? Hehehe.. ayo labrak si Ginny! Hehehe.. lanjut chapter 11 dulu, deh, ya :)

 **Rie Katsu:** *sodorin tisu* wahhh nangis, ya? Hehehe thanks ya udah nangis. *Loh?* Hehehe sorry. Kasihan juga sih ya sama Harry. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Chapter ini.. em.. nggak jani bakal ada air mata lagi apa enggak. Jangan nangis, lah. Cup cup.. baca cerita aku yang lain aja, banyak yang happy kok kisah Harry-Ginnynya. hehe Thanks :)

 **alicia keynes** : Harry pasrah, kan, ada alasannya. Cinta sejati, sayang! Cupcup! :')

 **NrHikmah20:** wah.. iya, aku selalu cek notif hape setiap subuh dan pasti baca-baca review kalian. Hehehe thanks ya :)

 **AMAZING:** hehe.. sudah konsep cerita aku dari awal, ya. Nggak apa-apa kok. Kamu kebawa alur cerita aja. Baper. Aku kan udah sering buat Harry-Ginny bahagia, beberapa judul doang yang sedih. kayak yang pair Harry-Hermione waktu itu, Ginny aku buat meninggal, kan? Endingnya masih rahasia. Tunggu chapter 12. :)

 **Quenita azzahra** : kamu tahu, Harry-Ginny juga pasangan favorit aku. Berat juga waktu nentuin cerita begini waktu mulai nulis. Tapi, mau cari suasana baru. Chapter ini, aku nggak janji, ya, ada airmata atau enggak. Jangan nangis aja kalau nggak mau ada air mata, hehehe :)

 **mitsalia:** hallo juga, salam kenal. Ya, karena Harry nggak kasih penjelasan dengan cepat sebelumnya, alasan Harry kan karena takut Ginny kenapa-napa, jadi Ginny kecewa aja sama Harry ia selalu dibohongi. Aku juga udah nulis kok pair Harry-Hermione, bisa di cek. Aku akan nulis lagi nanti pair H-HR, tapi sabar, setelah fic ini aku nulis pair Ron-Hermione. Requestan pembaca. thanks, ya :)

 **syarazeina:** tidak apa-apa, kok. Anne paham. Kamu hanya salah satu pembaca yang ikut kebawa cerita. Hehehe.. berpisah itu ya.. nggak enak! :(

 **Mr Flammer Guest:** wah, thanks, ya. Awalnya memang berat waktu mau nulis fic ini. Ya mau cari tantangan alur cerita baru. Soalnya aku penggemar pair Harry-Ginny. Mau buat mereka pisah berat banget. Tapi, akhirnya bisa. Hehehe.. Sekali lagi thanks supportnya.. :)

 **Zifamalfoy:** kalo chapter 11 ini, berapa tetes airmata lagi ya yang kamu akan keluarkan, hehehe.. thanks ya :)

 **ninismsafitri:** mereka jadi cerai. Hakim yang mutusinnya itu aku, hehehe.. selamat melanjutkan membaca lagi :)

Baiklah.. ternyata banyak pembaca yang kebawa alur cerita ini. Ya, itung-itung membantu penjual tisu biar laku, deh. Hehehe.. Kalau chapter ini, Anne nggak bisa janji apakah bisa buat kalian nangis atau enggak. Di baca, ya.. sebelum baca endingnya di chapter 12 nanti :)

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Ketika jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas, James memicingkan matanya. Binggung. Ia kesulitan membedakan angka sebelas dan dua belas. Yang kini menjadi patokannya hanya matahari yang semakin tinggi. Ia tidak bergeming di depan perapian khusus rumahnya. Tlagi-lagi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan seseorang ataupun ia sendiri diajak pergi. Padahal ini sudah sangat siang.

Al membolak-balik buku bacaan terbarunya di atas kursi santai. Buku itu baru dibelikan Harry dua hari yang lalu. Ada tiga buku, dan buku yang kini ia bawa belum sama sekali dibacakan oleh ayahnya. Ekspresi wajah Al seolah terpukau dengan isi cerita dari buku tersebut. Sayangnya bukan. Untuk mengetahu satu huruf pada judul sampul buku itu saja Al tidak tahu, apalagi membacanya. Al hanya penasaran.

Sampul buku berjudul _The Shepherd Boy and the Wolf_ di tutup kasar saking bersemangatnya, Al memekik keras, tak sabar. "Aku ingin segera malam. Daddy harus membacakan buku ini, Jamie. Daddy pandai sekali memilihkan buku untuk kita. Aku melihat gambar domba dan serigala di sini. Kau tahu ceritanya? Apakah domba dan serigala bertengkar?" tanya Al pada sang kakak.

Al tertatih turun dari atas sofa, ia menubruk lengan James keras ketika ia akan berusaha duduk bersila. Menunjukkan bukunya pada sang kakak. "Jamie?" panggil Al.

James tidak bergeming. Pandangannya lurus ke arah mulut perapian. "Jamie? Kau melihat apa?" bergantian Al memandangi wajah James kemudian beralih ke perapian.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Al dengan suara khas anak-anaknya.

"Hem," balas James malas.

Dari ujung dapur terdengar suara berdebum keras hingga James berdiri dari atas bantal duduknya. "Daddy?" James takut.

"Tenang, Sons, hanya baskom yang jatuh. Kau temani Al bermain lagi, ya. Daddy masih memasak untuk makan siang kita nanti—"

Bum! Kali ini suara debuman terdengar lebih keras. Tidak dari dapur, tapi dari ruang tengah. Pada perapian, James berharap jika yang datang adalah sang ibu, Ginny. "Mumm—"

"Albie! Jamie!"

Teddy, keluar lebih dulu meninggalkan Andromeda yang masih berada di dalam lubang perapian terbatuk-batuk. James beringsut mundur kembali. Ia terlalu berharap jika ibunya dan sang adik bungsu dapat datang untuk berkunjung hari ini. Bukannya Teddy ataupun Andromeda dengan kue coklatnya.

Lima hari sudah James dan Al tidak di antarkan ke the Burrow oleh Harry dengan alasan ia libur bekerja dan ingin bermain bersama dengan kedua putranya. James melihat ayahnya sedih, sehingga ia dan Al rela menemani ayahnya untuk full seharian bermain bersama. Toh nyatanya tidak ada hari yang membosankan jika ketiga Potter itu berkumpul.

 _"_ _What's wrong, Jamie?"_ Harry melanjutkan mengaduk saus pastanya. "Ada Teddy, tuh. Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Ehh—"

James duduk di kursi satu-satunya yang ada di dapur itu. Ia menunduk tak mau melihat ayahnya. "Aku—kangen Mummy. Kangen Lily juga," bisiknya. Kulit telur yang berserakan di lantai menjadi mainan dadakannya.

Harry berhenti mengaduk, seperti ada guntur di dalam dapurnya. Akhirnya, James mulai rindu jika berlama-lama tidak dipertemukan oleh ibu dan adik perempuannya. Sebenarnya, itu adalah salah satu strategi Harry untuk membuat James dan Al siap untuk memilih ibunya daripada dirinya. Harry bersyukur, ia akhirnya semakin kuat memiliki alasan untuk membuat James maupun Al rindu bersama ibu mereka. Tinggal dua hari lagi, mau tidak mau Harry harus segera mengantarkan keduanya kepada rengkuhan kasih sayang Ginny. Tidak hanya sehari dua hari, tapi seterusnya.

Harry belum siap.

"Kau sudah bosan dengan Daddy?" entah mengapa Harry lepas kendali.

Harry menaikkan nada suaranya. Bukan pertanyaan menggoda. James belum mau menatap. "Maksud Daddy apa?" James bingung. Ia tahu ayahnya sedang serius.

"Itu tadi, katanya kangen Mummy. Berarti kau merindukan Mummy dan Lily, ya, daripada Daddy?" Harry mematikan kompornya. Mengangkat sausnya yang sudah matang. Ia siramkan saus berwarna merah kental itu ke atas satu nampan besar berisi pasta yang selesai di rebus. Makan siang mereka sudah hampir selesai.

James turun dari kursinya mulai sebal. "Aku hanya rindu Mummy dan Lily, bukan berarti aku tidak merindukan Daddy. Aku dan Al sudah lama tidak bertemu Mummy, hanya bersama Daddy terus. Biasanya Daddy akan mengantarkan kami setiap pagi ke the Burrow tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Mummy juga nggak pernah pulang ke rumah. Mummy dan Daddy kenapa? Aku ingin bertemu Mummy, Daddy. Di the Burrow. Sekarang!" anak berusia hampir lima tahun itu berlari keluar dapur dengan wajah ditekuk marah. Ia tersinggung dengan pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Eh—James, hati-hati, sayang!" Andromeda menubruk badan James ketika anak itu berpapasan di depan pintu dapur. Tidak ada kata terucap ketika James melintasinya. James bungkam. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"JAMES! Dengarkan Daddy dulu!" teriak Harry coba mencegah, namun gagal.

Adromeda terkejut ketika ia melihat Harry ikut keluar dari dapur. "Loh, Harry?" tanyanya menunjuk bergantian wajah kemudian turun ke apron yang dikenakan Harry.

"Kau tak bekerja?"

"Aku ijin, Madam. Mungkin.. Senin aku sudah mulai masuk lagi," jawab Harry pelan. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan James. Putranya sedang emosi.

Teddy melambaikan tangannya pada Harry sebelum ia berlari mengikuti James bersama Al dari ruang tengah menuju taman belakang. Harry melihat James duduk di ayunan pohonnya. Teddy mulai mengajak berbicara James. Harry tidak mau mendengar apa yang sedang anak-anak itu perdebatkan.

"Harry, kau tak apa?" tanya Andromeda khawatir dengan ekspresi Harry.

Tergagap menjawab, Harry hanya mampu menggeleng. "Jangan paksakan dirimu, Harry." Andromeda membantu Harry melepas apronnya lantas mengajak berbicara bersama di ruang makan.

"Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan."

"Aku tahu, Madam. Tapi, aku—" Harry menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja makan. Tangan Andromeda mulai bekerja di punggung Harry. Mengusapnya naik turun memberikan rasa kehangatan pada ayah baptis cucu satu-satunya.

Harry menaikkan tanganya sedikit ke atas kepala. Menjadikan bantalan telapak tangannya di belakang kepala untuk menengadah. "Aku tahu sisa waktuku bersama mereka ini akan berakhir. Aku hanya memiliki beberapa jam sebelum mereka benar-benar aku lepas dari tanganku. Itu berat, Madam. Lima hari kebelakang ini, aku, James, dan Al menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kami tidak mau lepas satu sama lain, bahkan masuk ke kamar mandipun kami bersama. Tidur, mereka memelukku, Madam. Dan sekarang, aku harus segera mengembalikannya pada ibu mereka. Bahkan, James. Ia sudah ingin cepat bertemu Ginny." Harry tidak menangis. Airmatanya seolah kering hanya untuk menangisi masalah hidupnya.

Kini James dan Al sudah tambak bahagia bermain ayunan bersama Teddy. James mulai tertawa. "Aku bingung mengatakannya bagaimana. Apalagi, James sudah mulai curiga mengapa aku dan Ginny tidak lagi bersama di rumah ini."

Tidak hanya menanyakan tentang keberadaan ibunya yang jauh dengan sang ayah, James semakin curiga jika hubungan kedua orang tuanya tidak baik ketika ia menemukan foto pernikahan orang tuanya di simpan di gudang. James menemukan itu ketika tidak sengaja ia bersembunyi di dalam gudang ketika bermain petak umpet bersama Al dan Teddy. Malamnya, James bertanya pada Harry, namun jawaban yang mampu Harry berikan pada putranya hanya, "Daddy hanya ingin mengatur dekorasi tembol. Disimpan dulu, supaya tidak rusak."

Berharap alasan itu cukup masuk akal.

"James memahami alasanku, walaupun awalnya juga ia sempat berspekulasi apakah aku membenci Ginny karena aku.. menurunkan semua foto yang ada sosok Ginny di dalamnya dan memasukkannya di gudang, " kata Harry masih berusaha kuat.

"Lalu? Kau mengatakan jika kau dan Ginny memang sudah berpisah?"

Harry menggeleng. "Aku tak punya kata-kata yang lebih baik dari kata cerai untuk aku ucapkan kepada anak empat tahun. Walaupun mereka tak tahu apa itu maksudnya, mereka akan dewasa dan semakin pintar. Aku hanya belum siap mereka mengetahu semuanya di usia yang sangat muda, Ma—"

BRUK! Suara benda keras jatuh ke tanah

"Aaagghhh!"

Harry dan Andromeda cepat-cepat melihat sumber suara jeritan yang ternyata datang dari mulut ketiga anak laki-laki itu, James, Al, dan Teddy. Ketiganya menggelempar di atas rumput dengan tangisan pecah meneriakan kata-kata erangan kesakitan. Di antara suara tangis yang paling keras adalah suara James. Hanya ia yang tidak bisa bangkit.

"JAMES!" Harry berlari cepat membantu Teddy yang menyingkirkan dahan pohon yang menimpa lengan kanan James.

Dahan pohon yang digunakan untuk mengikat tali tambang ayunan itu telah rapuh. Beban berat ayunan semakin bertambah ketika tidak hanya James, Al pun turun serta naik dengan gerakan mengayun yang kencang. Dahan itu pun akhirnya patah dan menimpa James yang berada di posisi paling dekat dengan pohon.

Al hanya tertimpa tali tambang yang jatuh di sekitar kakinya. Taddy terlempar sedikit lebih jauh dari posisi Al. Sementara James harus menahan rasa sakit di persendian pundaknya. Tubuhnya terhimpit. "Sakit, Daddy!" teriak James kesakitan di pelukan Harry.

Harry melihat bentuk posisi pundak James sedikit aneh. Harry mulai khawatir.

"Ow, James! Tahan, nak! Madam, kita ke St. Mungo sekarang, aku takut jika lengannya patah atau terkilir." Harry panik langsung menggotong tubuh James masuk.

Andromeda mengangguk paham langsung memegang tangan Teddy dan Al segera menuju perapian.

* * *

"Tulang James patah, Mr. Potter. Untuk yang kiri hanya terkilir, namun untuk lengan kanannya sedikit lebih parah. Saya sudah memberikan ramuan, namun tetap dijaga agar James tidak melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba atau melakukan aktifitas dengan tangan. Khususnya untuk tangan kanan."

Seorang Healer memberikan tali pengingat luka pada lengan kanan James untuk di kalungkan pada lehernya. James sempat sesekali meringis kesakitan ketika siku kanannya disentuh. "Kau harus memakai penyangga ini sampai besok malam, Mr. Potter. Jangan di lepas." Pesan Healer wanita itu pada James.

"Kalau nanti malam akan tidur, tolong dibantu untuk memposisikan lengannya diluruskan saja, Mr. Potter," kali ini Healer berpesan khusus pada Harry, "agar lebih aman, bisa dipasang kayu penyangganya agar tidak tertekuk ketika berubah posisi ketika tidur. Bisa ikut ditebus juga bersama ramuannya di depan. James bisa pulang sekarang."

James harus rela tangannya tidak digerakkan seharian. Ketika ia makan, Harrylah yang menyuapainya. Ketika mandi, berganti pakaian semuanya harus bersama Harry. Terpaksa, karena kondisi James tidak memungkinkan untuk berada di posisi nyaman untuk tidur, Al merelakan malamnya tanpa ada cerita sebelum tidur. Buku barunya kembali disimpan.

"Maafkan, Daddy, ya, Al. Kasihan James, dia tidak nyaman untuk tidur. Kita baca bukunya lain kali, ya. Daddy janji," kata Harry memberi pengertian. Untungnya, Al anak yang penurut. Ia jauh lebih mudah menerima keadaan tanpa protes terlebih dahulu.

Al segera terlelap ketika Harry mengusap-usap pelan punggungnya. Kali ini Al harus tidur di bagian pinggir sementara Harry berubah posisi menjadi di tengah. Harry takut jika Al akan menyenggol atau menendang tangan James ketika anak itu tidur di tengah. Alhasil, Harry harus memasang mantera untuk menghadang sisi ranjangnya demi berjaga-jaga agar Al tidak terguling jatuh ketika bergerak-gerak berlebih selama tidur.

Beberapa kali Harry harus mengatur posisi tangan James karena anak itu merasa kesakitan ketika bergerak. "Shusss.. bagaimana-bagaimana? Mana yang sakit, Jamie?" Harry tidak sanggup tidur ketika James terus merengek kesakitan pada kedua tangannya.

"Minum ramuan lagi, ya? Biar nggak sakit lagi," bujuk Harry menciumi dahi James.

James menolak, "nggak enak."

"Bukan Skele-Grow, James. Lihat botolnya, bukan tengkorak, kan?" tunjuk Harry pada sebuah botol ramuan penghilang rasa sakit yang lebih kecil. "Ini lebih manis."

Harry menuangkan pada sendok takar untuk segera diminumkan pada James. Meringis ketakutan, James pasrah menenggak ramuannya dengan susah payah. Ramuan sedikit kental itu menjalar masuk kemulut hingga turun ke kerongkongannya. Lidahnya sempat mengecap rasanya. Manis.

"Daddy tidak bohong, kan, kalau rasanya manis? Sekarang, Jamie tidur. Sini, Daddy benarkan posisi tangannya."

James membiarkan tangannya untuk kembali diluruskan paksa oleh Harry agar ia nyaman untuk tidur. Perlahan, ramuan itu bereaksi. James tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakitnya. Ia melihat ayahnya belum juga terpejam karena ia terus merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. James susah bergerak miring untuk melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Dad—"

"Iya, James?" jawab Harry langsung melihat wajah James. "Sakit?"

James menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa Daddy belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Kamu sendiri belum tidur. Tidur, ya, sudah malam."

"Daddy," panggil James lagi.

Harry menatapnya. James berubah sendu. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Harry. "Maafkan aku, Daddy. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya merindukan Mummy dan Lily. Bukan berarti aku benci Daddy." James melirik ke mata ayahnya yang kini tanpa kacamata.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan Mummy dan Lily di the Burrow. Bersama Daddy juga. Seperti dulu. Boleh, ya?" James memohon.

Harry diam. Ia berpikir keras untuk menjawab permohonan berat itu. "Tapi tanganmu masih sakit, James. Besok baru boleh di lepas alat bantunya. Nanti Mummy kerepotan. Lily kan harus di jaga," Harry lega ia mempau memberikan jawaban.

"Kalau begitu dengan Daddy juga."

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, James, Daddy tidak bisa," Harry harus mengatakan itu.

James melihat rak buku di sudut kama. Ada tumpukan buku dan perkamen serta dokumen-dokumen lain tersusun di sana. "Daddy kerja?" tanya James ragu.

"Daddy—"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena," Harry mengembuskan napasnya berat, dadanya sesak. Ia harus berusaha kuat, "Daddy dan Mummy sudah tidak boleh untuk tinggal bersama lagi." Sedikit yang mampu diucapkan Harry, namun itu sangat berat ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Tapi, kan, aku, Al, Lily anak Mummy dan Daddy. Keluarga. Keluarga itu bersama-sama. Kenapa tidak boleh?" James mulai bingung.

Harry meminta James untuk memelankan suaranya karena Al sedikit terusik di tidurnya. Al menggeliat pelan. "Kau, Al, Lily memang anak Mummy dan Daddy—"

"Dan selamanya akan begitu." Tambah James mengingat kata-kata ayahnya.

"Benar, tapi.. itu tidak berlaku untuk Mummy dan Daddy. Ada kalanya, kami tidak boleh untuk bersama seperti dulu. Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, Son."

James mengerutkan dahinya tidak paham. "Sorry, Daddy. Aku tidak mengerti." Kata James jujur. Ia mulai pusing.

"Kalau kau sudah besar, kau pasti pasti akan mengerti." Harry mengecup dahi James hangat. Memberikan kenyamanan sebelum tidur. "Oh, ya, James. Kalau hari Sabtu nanti, kau dan Al ke the Burrow bertemu Mummy dan Lily, mau?" tawar Harry. Sebenarnya dirinya berharap jika James berkata tidak. Ia tak mau melepas putranya pergi dari rumahnya.

"Ke the Burrow? Hari Sabtu?" ulang James bersemangat.

Harry tersenyum dipaksa membenarkan. "Karena penyangga di lenganmu baru boleh di buka besok malam, jadi hari Sabtu saat kalian ke the Burrow sudah tidak susah-susah. Kalau besok, Daddy nggak mau antar, tanganmu boleh untuk digerakkan dulu, James. Kalau tidur dengan Mummy Bagaimana?" Harry merasa alasannya sangat masuk akal.

"Hem.. boleh, aku sudah kangen bermain dengan Mummy dan Lily."

James sangat bahagia ia akhirnya dibolehkan untuk kembali bertemu dengan ibu dan adiknya. Tapi James tidak tahu, jika Harry sedang membujuknya bukan hanya untuk bertemu, tapi untuk tinggal bersama ibunya.

"Sudah sekarang tidur, supaya besok Daddy bisa persiapkan barang-barang kalian. Jangan sampai mendadak. Kan, bisa repot." Ujar Harry kembali membuat James senang.

* * *

Hari Jumat Harry dibantu Andromeda mulai mengepak semua pakaian James dan Al dalam beberapa koper besar. Sebagian mainan dan buku bacaan mereka di rak buku telah masuk dalam box. Hingga malam menjelang, James dan Al semakin bersemangat karena mereka akan kembali bertemu ibu mereka.

"Kalau kau mau, biarkan Teddy tinggal di sini, Madam. Begitu juga kau. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya takut kerepotan untuk mengurus rumah khususnya ketika aku pergi bekerja. Maaf bukannya aku membuatmu sebagai—"

"No, tidak, Harry. aku hanya tak enak. Aku tinggal di rumahmu bersama Teddy. Kami akan merepotkan." Ujar Andromeda.

"Oh, tidak. Bahkan aku sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau tinggal di sini. Teddy juga tanggung jawabku, Profesor Lupin sendiri yang menunjukku langsung sebagai ayah baptis Teddy. Biarkan aku ikut mengurusnya, Madam."

Alasan Harry dapat diterima oleh Andromeda. Bahkan alasan terbesar dibalik itu semua. Akal sehatnya memahami betapa kesepiannya Harry jika dua putranya tinggal bersama ibu mereka nantinya. Dengan rumah sebesar ini, Harry bekerja, pulang sore bahkan malam, tidak ada yang mengurus rumah, semuanya bisa hancur. Tidak hanya rumah, mungkin psikologi dan tubuh Harry bisa hancur. Andromeda merasa jika ia tinggal di sana bersama Teddy dapat mengobati rasa rindu Harry dengan anak-anaknya. Toh, dengan di rumah itu, ia dapat ikut membantu mengurus rumah Harry.

Andromeda kasihan dengan Harry yang kini kembali hidup sendiri, tanpa keluarga.

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki keluarga." Bisik Harry di punggung Andromeda ketika keduanya saling berpeluk.

Sabtu sore, James dan Al menunggu di halaman belakang untuk segera di panggil. Mereka diminta untuk menunggu di halaman sementara Harry mengirimkan barang-barang mereka ke the Burrow. Harry sudah menghubungi Arthur dan Molly serta Ron untuk membantunya di sana. Sementara itu kedua anak lelakinya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kenapa lama sekali, ya? Apa Daddy mandi lagi?" gurau Al pada James.

"Diam kau, Al. Aku tak tenang. Ayo kita masuk saja!"

James menuju ruang tengah melihat ayahnya baru keluar dari perapian. Sisa asap hijaunya masih mengepul. "Daddy baru dari mana?" tanya James bingung. Ayahnya baru saja sampai dari berpergian melalui perapian.

"Ahh, Daddy—"

"Hey, di mana jaket kalian. Ayo dipakai, jangan sampai tertinggal." Andromeda siap memotong penjelasan Harry agar anak-anak itu tidak semakin curiga. Andromeda pun turut mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak itu dengan terus mengajak berbicara keduanya supaya tidak menyadari bahwa mainan-mainan mereka di ruang tengah sudah bersih.

Harry merunduk memeluk kedua putranya sangat lama. Ia belum mau melepas keduanya untuk pergi. Tapi ia harus. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama di rumah ini. "Pamit dulu dengan Grandma Andomeda dan Teddy," pinta Harry.

James dan Al memeluk Andromeda yang menangis kecil. "Jangan nakal, ya! Jangan buat Mummy, Grandpa, Grandma Weasley susah. Ok!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, Grandma. Sampai jumpa nanti sore," ujar Al.

"Kita main lagi nanti, ya, Teddy Bear!" lanjut James, langsung mendapat tatapan kaku dari Andromeda begitu juga Teddy. James dan Al tidak tahu jika mereka diantar untuk pindah. Bukan untuk sekedar berkunjung.

Harry lebih dulu mengirimkan barang-barang mereka ke the Burrow untuk menghindari kecurigaan anak-anak itu. "Kita berangkat sekarang," ajak Harry menuju perapian rumah.

Digenggamnya bubuk floo ditangannya erat-erat. Lidahnya kelu menyebut nama tempat itu lagi. Saat nama itu kembali Harry ucapkan, semuanya berakhir. James dan Al tidak akan ia bawa kembali. Beberapa detik Harry membangun keyakinannya, dengan tegas suaranya lantang menyebut rumah baru untuk kedua putranya itu,

"THE BURROW!"

Duss! Mereka menghilang bersama. Sekejab saja, Harry, James, dan Al kini berpindah ke perapian keluarga Weasley. Ron dan Bill tampak duduk mengatur barang-barang James dan Al yang baru dikirim oleh Harry beberapa menit yang lalu.

James berteriak girang melihat nenek mereka menyambut. Genggaman tangannya dengan sang ayah sempurna terlepas. Harry menunduk "Cucuku! Ahh.. Grandma kangen sekali dengan kalian!" Ujar Molly memeluk James dan Al bersamaan.

"Kami juga kangen Grandma.. dan Grandpa juga. Dan juga.. Mummy!"

James dan Al bersamaan merentangkan tangannya pada sang ibu langsung memeluknya hangat. Ginny menciumi pipi kedua putranya sambil tertawa bahagia. Al berteriak keras ketika ia dipeluk erat ibunya lama.

Harry tersenyum kecil di posisinya berdiri. Arthur mendekatinya lantas memelukknya hangat. Pelukan selamat datang itu masih terasa sama di tubuh Harry. Meskipun Arthur tidak lagi ayah mertuanya, Harry selalu nyaman jika Arthur sudah memeluknya.

"Sisa mainan mereka akan aku antar bersama barang-barang Lily secepatnya. Belum selesai aku kemas semuanya, maaf," ujar Harry ramah diselingi dengan senyuman.

"Tak apa, son. Kau bisa antar kapanpun. Kau masih kami anggap sebagai bagian keluarga ini. Sampai kapanpun. James, Al, Lily adalah cucu kami. Jangan pernah sungkan-sungkan untuk berkunjung melihat mereka, ataupun sekedar menengok kami," jawab Arthur.

Lalu Molly datang, ia tidak berkata apapun selain memberikan pelukan erat pada Harry menciumi wajahnya. "Jangan pernah lupakan kami, nak. Sampai kapanpun, kau tetap Harryku. Oke! Aku selalu menyayangimu, Harry."Molly kembali meraih tubuh Harry untuk sekali ia peluk.

"Thank you," balas Harry semampunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit du—"

"Daddy, ayo! Aku kita main di halaman, jembalangnya keluar semua. Uncle Bill dan Vic sedang menangkap jembalang di belakang. Al sudah ke sana, ayo, Daddy. Kita—"

James tertahan ketika ia melihat tas, box berisi mainan dan koper-koper yang sangat ia kenal ditumpuk di sisi tangga. Itu semua miliknya dan Al. Ia tersenyum lantas menatap Harry.

"Kita pindah ke the Burrow, Daddy? Benarkah?" tanya James begitu lugu. Ia tampak bahagia melihat barang-barangnya sudah berada di the Burrow begitu banyak.

Harry bingung, tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan kiri James yang kini mulai bisa digerakkan bebas. "Ah, iya. Pindah ke the Burrow. Kau dan Al," kata Harry ikut tersenyum. Berganti dengan Harry, kini James mulai kembali curiga,

"Aku dan Al? Lalu Daddy?" tanya James.

"Daddy—pulang."

James terdiam. Tidak percaya. Berkali kali ia melihat barang-barangnya lalu menatap sang ayah bingung. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana penjelasan ayahnya Kamis malam lalu. "Kau sudah tahu, kan, alasannya. Mummy dan Daddy—"

"James, kau dimana? Ditunggu Al dan Vic bermain di halam—"

Ginny menghentikan panggilannya ketika melihat Harry masih berada di di depan perapian bersama James. Ia terdiam terpaku di belakang punggung James sambil mengamati langit-langit. Ia menghindari tatap Harry.

James melirik ibunya di belakang, kemudian beralih ke ayahnya lagi. "Mummy dan Daddy tidak boleh untuk bersama seperti dulu," James menirukan lagi kalimat yang pernah dikatakan ayahnya.

"Pintar." Kata Harry singkat.

"Lalu Daddy akan pulang, aku dan Al di sini." James mulai menyambungkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. "Tinggal di sini?"

"Bersama Mummy, Al, Lily, Grandpa Arthur, Grandma Molly. Kalau Uncle-Uncle datang, semuanya akan berkumpul. Ramai, James."

"Tapi Daddy tidak ada, aku nggak mau," James menggeleng siap menangis.

"Kalau di rumah, kau dan Al akan kesepian. Daddy, kan, harus kerja. Lalu siapa yang mengurus kalian."

James terus menggeleng menolak ditinggalkan. Perasaannya tidak enak sejak malam ia dibujuk untuk menemui ibunya di the Burrow. Ternyata, ia harus berpisah dengan sang ayah.

"Daddy akan jemput aku dan Al lagi, kan? Seperti biasanya?" James belum yakin.

"Tidak, James. Barang-barangmu sudah ada di sini. Kamu makan, mandi, tidur, bermain, di sini. Sudah, sekarang, kau main ke halaman belakang, kau sudah ditunggu Al dan Vic mencari jembalang. Ayo, nanti keburu malam, sayang."

James masih menggeleng menolak ditinggalkan. Ia masih mau bersama ayahnya, sekarang dan nanti, selamanya. "Aku mau Daddy."

"Hey," Harry mengusap kedua pundak kecil James pelan, "sebagai anak laki-laki pertama, kau sudah memegang janjinya, kan? Ingat apa janjinya?"

James sejenak berpikir, lantas berkata, "harus menjaga adik-adik dan Mummy saat tidak ada Daddy. Harus menjadi anak yang kuat dan tidak boleh nakal. Berbuat baik dan selalu menolong."

"Benar sekali, jadi.. sekarang James harus melaksanakan janji itu di sini. Dan buktikan pada Daddy bahwa James Sirius adalah anak laki-laki yang memegang teguh janjinya. Katanya King Arthurnya Daddy, tidak boleh menangis."

Harry mengusap airmata James yang keluar di sela-sela matanya. Ia ingin kuat tapi hati kecilnya berkata jika ia tetap tak mau berpisah dengan ayahnya. Sekali lagi James menggeleng tak mau.

"James tetap anak Daddy, lanjutkan, James." Perintah Harry dengan suara meninggi. Mengagetkan James yang sejak tadi tertunduk lemas.

Harry harus menunjukkan ketegasannya saat ini. anak laki-lakinya tidak boleh manja.

"James tetap anak Daddy—" kata Harry lagi.

"Dan selamanya akan begitu," jawab James dengan linangan airmata. Dadanya sesak.

Harry mencium dahi James sebelum melepaskan cengraman tangan kiri James dari lengannya. Anak itu tidak bisa bertahan lama karena tangannya masih sangat sakit jika digerakkan. James ingin meraih Harry dengan tangan kanannya namun tak bisa.

"Sampai jumpa, semuanya. Jangan nakal, Jamie," pesan Harry tetap mempertahankan senyumannya ada di wajahnya menuntut semuanya untuk tidak bersedih. Tidak bagi James, ia tetap tak mau berpisah dengan ayahnya.

"No, no, no, Daddy. Stop! No! DADDY!"

Dan perapian itu mengantarkan Harry kembali, tepat saat Ginny berlari mendekati James untuk segera menahan tubuh anak itu menyusulnya masuk ke perapian.

"Maafkan Daddy, James. Maafkan, Daddy!"

Kamar beraroma apel itu tetap sama. Hiasan di dinding kamar Al masih sama. Namun isi lemari dan laci-laci meja itu kini kosong. Bahkan pemilik kamar itu pun kini sudah pergi. Harry berganti ke kamar bernuansa biru langit di sisi kamar pertama. Kamar James pun tetap seperti dulu. Hanya kosong di beberapa sudut. Semuanya pergi.

Andromeda mengangguk lemas ketika ia disambut di ujung lorong lantai dua. Harry berniat langsung tidur saja dan membiarkan Andromeda untuk makan malam bersama Teddy.

"Istirahatlah, kami paham," ujar Andromeda meminta Harry untuk masuk ke kamar.

Ranjang besar itu kini kosong. Tidak ada dua makhluk kecil lagi yang akan menemani malam-malamnya. Harry siap melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannnya di atas nakas. Pukul 8:10 malam, masih cukup sore untuk tidur malam. Tapi mata Harry ingin segera terpejam. Ia lelah.

Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa ketika menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal di atas nakasnya. Kacamatanya diletakkan pada permukaan yang sedikit kesat dan bergelombang. Di atas sebuah buku.

Maafkan, Daddy, ya, Al. Kasihan James, dia tidak nyaman untuk tidur. Kita baca bukunya lain kali, ya. Daddy janji.

Buku dongeng itu milik Al. Buku dongeng yang tidak sempat ia baca karena James kesakitan malam itu. Ia teringat Al sempat tidak rela ia menunda membaca buku yang sangat dinanti oleh Al. Bahkan sampai Al pergi, ia belum sempat membacakan buku itu untuknya.

Harry memeluk buku itu dengan linangan airmata penyesalan. "Maafkan Daddy, Al."

Di tengah isakannnya itu Harry menemukan ponselnya yang tegeletak di atas ranjang. Ketika ia menekan satu tombol pembuka kunci, layar langsung terang. Ia disapa tiga wajah dengan mulut terbuka bahagia. "Banana!" lirihnya.

Harry membenarkan posisi bantalnya di bawah kepala. Sambil mendekap buku, salah satu bantal di sisinya ia letakkan ponsel yang menyala. Ia tersenyum ke arah layar itu lantas memejamkan matanya. Sejak malam ini, Harry siap untuk kembali sendiri.

* * *

"Ronald! Cuci tangan dulu baru ambil makan!"

Hermione berteriak keras dari arah dapur pada suaminya di halaman belakang the Burrow. Persiapan untuk pesta Halloween nanti malam sudah mencapai 90%. Beberapa makanan dan dekorasi serta kostum-kostum aneh berjajar di teras belakang. Arthur menyuruh ini itu pada anak-anak lelakinya. Sementara Molly menjadi komandan utama bagi para menantu wanitanya untuk menyiapkan segala makanan dan pernak-pernik anak-anak mereka.

"Anak-anak, kalian semua main di halaman dulu, ya. Vic, tolong kau jaga mereka sambil bermain." Ginny memanggil Victoire, cucu tertua Weasley yang bertugas memimpin para adik dan sepupunya bermain di halaman.

James, yang biasa ribut kali ini tampak murung. Ia hanya bisa diam seharian. Ia menerima apapun kostum yang dipilihkan Ginny untuk nanti malam tanpa protes. Bukanlah James seperti biasanya.

"Kau tak apa, Jamie? Tanganmu sakit lagi?" tanya Fred, putra George.

Di antara para sepupunya, Fred adalah yang paling dekat dengan James. "Iya, tanganku yang ini sakit kalau bergerak." Tunjuk James pada pundak kanannya.

"Aku panggilkan Aunty Ginny, ya—"

"Jangan! Tak usah, Mum pasti akan memintaku duduk di dalam untuk istirahat. Aku mau di sini," kata James kembali duduk di bangku panjang. Ia melihat adiknya, Al, sedang bermain ayunan bersama sepupu-sepupunya yang lain. James mulai trauma dengan ayunan sejak saat itu.

Fred mengambil makanan untuknya dan James. Tapi James tiba-tiba menolak, "ow, sorry. Apa mau aku suapi?" Fred menyodorkan sepotong pie ke mulut James.

"No, aku tak suka pie."

"Ok, kau sedang memikirkan apa? Kostummu? Kau jadi botol kecap, ya?" goda Fred.

James mengangguk pasrah, toh, kostumnya nanti memang replika botol kecap. "Fredie," panggil James coba bercerita.

"Apa?" jawab Fred tenang, mulutnya penuh selai apel isi dari pienya.

"Apa Mummy dan Daddymu itu masih bersama?" tanya James pelan.

Fred menenggak jus jeruknya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "bersama? Itu—" tunjuk Fred ke arah meja makan, George dan Angelina sedang saling menggoda menggunakan terompet mainan, "Dad menggoda Mummy terus. Kadang aku kasihan dengan Mummy. Dad selalu kena marah, haha," Fred kini terbahak sampai matanya berair.

"Memangnya kenapa, Jamie?"

"Em.. kau tahu berapa lama aku di the Burrow sejak kita bermain layang-layang saat itu?"

Fred melihat jemarinya berlaga menghitung. Antara satu sampai lima ia kesusahan. Meski usianya satu tahun lebih tua daripada James, kepandaian Fred dalam menghitung lebih buruk dibanding James.

"Sebentar," Fred lantang berteriak memanggil Victoire agar mendekat.

"Apa-apaan kau, Fredie!" Victoire marah. Rambut pirangnya terbang naik turun tertiup angin.

James melirik Fred bertanya mengapa ia memanggil Victoire. "Vic, kau, kan sudah sembilan tahun, kau pasti bisa menghitung," ujar Fred.

"Tentu, aku bahkan sudah bisa menghitung dari satu sampai seribu. Bahkan mundur dari seribu ke angka satu, minus pun aku bisa. Tapi jangan suruh aku berhitung sampai seribu sekarang. Aku capek." Victoire duduk di sisi James sambil terus bergumam.

"Oh, ya, James. Bagaimana kabar Teddy? Sudah lama dia tidak kemari." Tanya Victoire pada anak laki-laki yang selalu mengajaknya bermain sejak belum memiliki adik bahkan sepupu.

James melihat sepupu perempuannya itu lantas menggeleng, "entahlah, aku kan di sini. Tidak di rumah dengan Daddy. Sudah lama sekali," kata James lemas. Tangan kanannya kembali nyeri.

"Iya, sudah dua bulan kau di sini. Kau tidak rindu dengan Uncle Harry, James?"

"Sangat, aku rindu tidur dengan Daddy. Mandi bersama satu bak. Makan bersama. Bermain juga. Dua bulan, ya?" ulang James. Fred menunjukkan dua jarinya sambil berbisik, "dua bulan, Jamie."

"Aku dengar dari dapur tadi, Aunty Ginny diminta menikah lagi, kau mau dicarikan Daddy baru, ya, James. Siapa?"

Kata-kata Victoire membuat James kaku. Ia hanya anak yang belum genap lima tahun. Pikirannya masih jauh dengan pemahaman tentang pernikahan ataupun ayah baru. "Aku, kan, punya Daddy. Kenapa Mummy mau mencari Daddy baru?" James semakin bingung.

"Loh, Aunty Ginny dan Uncle Harry kan sudah bercerai, James." Victoire mengambil gelas jus jeruk Fred lantas meminumnya.

James memutar tubuhnya semakin mendekati Victoire. "A-apa itu bercerai, Vic?"

"Aku membacanya sendiri di Prophet, kalau Aunty Ginny dan Uncle Harry bercerai. Mereka berpisah. Begitu tulisan yang bisa aku baca. Terus kata Mummy, Aunty Ginny dan Uncle Harry sudah tidak boleh bersama lagi sekarang, karena mereka sudah berpisah. Bukan suami dan istri lagi," cerita Victoire. Ia berteriak mencegah Louise mendorong ayunan dimana Rose sedang naik di atasnya.

Fred menepuk punggung James lantas berkata, "berarti kalau bukan suami dan istri lagi, itu tandanya kau sudah tidak punya orang tua, Jamie."

"Huss! Bodoh kau, Fred. James kan sekarang tinggal dan diasuh Aunty Ginny. Jadi James masih punya ibu—"

"Tapi tidak punya ayah." Potong Fred. "Itu dia mengapa Uncle Harry tidak pernah menemuimu lagi, Jamie. Karena Uncle Harry bukan ayahmu lagi!"

"No!" James turun dari bangku lantas menghadap Fred dan Victoire tajam, "aku tetap anak Daddy dan selamanya akan tetap jadi anak Daddy."

James berlari kencang menubruk siapapun menuju kamarnya. James menangis sambil memeluk mobil-mobilan yang dibelikan ayahnya ketika mereka berkunjung ke toko mainan Muggle. "Daddy di mana? Aku mau Daddy!"

* * *

Pemakaman di Godrics Hollow sepi, hanya ada Harry di sana. Namun sempat, Harry mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Maaf, Mum, Dad, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku hanya merindukan anak-anak sekarang. Biasanya, akan ada pesta Halloween nanti malam di the Burrow. Tapi.. entahlah untuk nanti. Aku tidak mendapat kabar apapun, bahkan dari Ron"

Harry berbicara sendiri di depan makam kedua orangtuanya.

"Keinginanku untuk tetap bersama Ginny hingga akhir hayat kami ternyata pupus. Aku tidak bisa menjaga keluargaku sendiri," Harry melihat nisan ibunya.

"Dad, aku harus bagaimana?" Harry akhirnya terisak di depan nisan ayahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah baik untuk anak-anakku."

Dari kejauhan, Teddy mulai berlari mendekatinya. "Ayo, Uncle, kita pulang. Mungkin kau bisa mengajakku berapparate untuk pulang." Pinta Teddy.

"Kau yakin?"

Teddy mengangguk yakin. "Asalkan kau peluk aku. Aku akan tahan."

"Ow, kemarilah, nak!" Harry merentangkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Teddy. Ia bersyukur, entah jadi apa ia jika tidak ada Teddy. Ia akan mati kesepian jika terus bersedih dan mersa sendiri. Harry tenang, ia masih memiliki seorang anak baptis yang sayang padanya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Uncle. Terima kasih," bisik Teddy di pelukannya.

Harry menyeka airmatanya cepat-cepat. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Teddy Bear!"

Dan mereka menghilang.

* * *

James memutuskan keluar dari kamar meski ia tidak ikut untuk pesta Halloween di halaman belakang. Ia beralasan mengeluh sakit pada lengan kanannya meski itu sebenarnya juga bukan sebuah kebohongan. Tangannya memang sakit.

Pesta berakhir menjelang pukul sembilan malam. Anak-anak harus segera tidur. Di depan perapian yang menyala, banyak buku bacaan yang Ginny keluarkan untuk menemaninya duduk menunggu pesta berakhir. Tidak sempat memilih, Ginny mengeluarkan semua buku bergambar di dalam lemari kamarnya untuk dilihat-lihat.

Tangan James semakin sakit, ketika ia akan masuk ke kamar. Banyak buku yang belum sempat ia rapikan atau kembalikan ke kamar. Tangannya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan. "James, ditata lagi bukunya. Bawa ke kamar lagi, ya. Mummy beres-beres dulu di belakang. Jangan jadi pemalas," kata Ginny tegas.

The Burrow sudah sepi, semua orang pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tidak ada orang dewasa yang mampu menolong James membawakan buku-buku itu. Bahkan Molly dan Arthur pun sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka mengantarkan keluarga Bill dan Fleur karena Victoire demam karena terlalu banyak minum limun. Terpaksa, James memanggil adiknya di kamar untuk membantunya membawa buku itu kembali.

"Tanganku sakit, Albie. Tolong aku. Besok telur mata sapiku untukmu deh," bujuk James memberikan iming-iming telur sarapannya untuk sang adik.

Dengan keadaan mengantuk, Al nekat turun dan mengambil semua buku untuk di bawa ke kamar. James hanya bisa mengamati adiknya dari lantai atas. "Sedikit-sedikit saja, nanti jatuh," pesan James memperingatkan Al untuk berhati-hati.

"Iya, aku bisa kok. Aku kan sudah besar." Al protes.

Ada sekitar enam buku tebal ditumpuk vertikal sampai menutupi pandangan Al. Baru tiga langkah kecil, salah satu buku terjatuh dan masuk perapian. "Al, bukunya!" teriak James.

Al menjatuhkan semua bukunya ke lantai demi menyelamatkan satu buku bersampul merah yang terjatuh ke atas bara api. Seketika sebagian buku itu terbakar habis. Al meraih-raih buku itu untuk menepi dengan jari kecilnya namun sayang, jarinya terluka dan tidak mampu menyelamatkan apapun dari buku itu.

Api membakar 80% buku yang ternyata adalah milik ibu mereka. "Buku Mummy?" tanya James dari atas. Ia memegangi tangannya menahan sakit ketika berjalan.

Al berteriak ketakutan, "bukunya terbakar, Jamie," kata Al sambil menangis.

"Ada apa ini? Al?" Ginny datang langsung melihat ke arah buku yang berjatuhan. Al menangis sambil melihat tangannya yang melepuh karena terkena api.

"Bukuku! Kau apakan buku, Albus!"

Ginny hanya melihat sisa lambang G di sampul depan diarynya. Tidak terbakar karena terbuat dari lempengan besi yang tertempel di sampul kertasnya. Ginny berteriak seperti baru saja kehilangan separuh jiwanya. "Aku tak punya laki benda yang bisa mengingatkanku tentang masa lalu. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Albus."

"Ampun, Mummy!" Al meringkuk menangis ambil memegangi tangannya yang melepuh bahkan berdarah di beberapa jarinya.

James bergegas turun untuk melerai ibunya, untuk menjelaskan semaunya. "Jangan salahkan Al, aku yang menyuruhnya. Tanganku sakit, jadi meminta tolong Al untuk membawanya ke atas." Kata James hendak menarik adiknya namun dihalangi Ginny.

Tangan Ginny meremas kuat lengan kecil Al hingga anak itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Bukankah Mummy sudah bilang, jangan malas. Bersihkan sendiri, kenapa Al kau suruh. Lihat sekarang, buku Mummy dibakar—"

"Al tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, Mummy. Aku lihat sendiri. Al tidak mungkin membakar buku Mummy—"

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan tentang Harry muncul saat wajah James semakin mendekatinya.

 _"_ _Al sangat suka dengan buku, lihatlah, sayang. Aku yakin dia akan jadi kutu buku seperti Hermione. Dia sangat menyayangi buku-bukunya. Melipat kertasnya saja tidak mau, apalagi membakarnya. Dia akan marah jika bukunya diambil." Kata Harry menunjukkan Ginny betapa Al sangat suka memeluk buku-buku sebelum ia tidur._

"Aagghh—"

Ginny memegangi kepalanya sakit. Wajah Harry kembali tergambar di hadapannya ketika James mengatakan pembelaan untuk adiknya.

"Al tidak akan tega melihat buku rusak, apalagi di bakar. Al tidak sengaja Mummy, lepaskan Al." Pinta James berusaha menggerakkan tangannya namun terasa semakin sakit. Ia menyerah.

Al terus mengerang kesakitan dan terus berteriak.

"Daim, Al!" tangan Ginny dengan kuat spontan menampar pipi Al dan melempar tubuh kecil itu ke lantai.

Bruk! Pelipis Al menghantam lebih dahulu ke tepian meja rendah di depan perapian sebelum lengan yang dicengkeram Ginny terbentur kaki meja yang kokoh. Pelipisnya sobek hingga ke atas alis kanannya. Darah mengucur deras membuat Al hanya bisa menangis lantas terdiam. Al pingsan.

"Albie!" James menghampiri adiknya. Menyurung tubuh Al agar bergerak dengan tangan kirinya yang hanya bisa bergerak perlahan. Tangannya pun tak mampu untuk menolong banyak. Darah Al semakin banyak keluar membuat James berteriak marah pada ibunya.

Ginny menutup mulutnya menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"MUMMY JAHAT! Kenapa Mummy pukul Al? Padahal—"

 _"_ _Kita jangan sampai memukul anak-anak. Sebisa mungkin kita cukup memarahi dengan lisan saja. Mereka memang butuh disiplin, tapi jangan menggunakan kekerasan. Jangan, Ginny. Bukankah kau juga tahu sakitnya dipukul? Mereka masih kecil. Anak-anak kita belum mengetahui apa-apa."_

Ginny mengingat memorinya dulu ketika ia hampir saja menampar James karena menirukan umpatan Ron sambil berteriak keras. Namun Harry mencegahnya untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan pada anak mereka. Harry takut Ginny terlalu emosi.

"—Al tidak bersalah. Mummy pukul, Al. Mummy jahat! MUMMY JAHAT!" James melanjutkan teriakannya menyalahkan ibunya tanpa henti.

"No, no." Ginny bergumam tidak jelas.

 _"_ _Iya, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, ya, Harry." Kata Ginny langsung menghambur ke pelukan Harry._

"Harry—" panggil Ginny lirih. Badannya panas.

James memusatkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya di lantai, tanpa ia sadari.. sang ibu pun ternyata perlahan terduduk di lantai. Terus bergumam lantas terkapar di lantai yang sama.

"Mummy? Mummy kenapa? Mummy bangun!" James berteriak.

Tidak ada orang dewasa di sana. Hanya ia sendirian dengan ibu dan adik-adiknya. Dengan kondisi menahan sakit di tangan kanannya, James mencoba berdiri. Ia tidak bisa hanya diam melihat ibu dan adiknya tak sadarkan diri. Ia pun ingat jika masih ada Lily di kamar.

"Daddy!" hanya itu yang bisa James teriakkan. Tapi percuma. Ayahnya tidak ada bersamanya. James berusaha mencari akal untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Ia mengingat janjinya dengan sang ayah dulu.

"Sebagai anak laki-laki pertama, aku memegang janji harus menjaga adik-adik dan Mummy saat Daddy tidak ada. Harus menjadi anak yang kuat dan tidak boleh nakal. Berbuat baik dan selalu menolong."

James terus mengucapkan janji yang selalu ditanamkan Harry sejak kecil pada James untuk menjadi anak yang bertanggung jawab menjaga keluarganya. Dengan langkah tertatih, James mengusap airmatanya melangkah menghadap perapian. Ia meraih segenggam bubuk floo dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku harus melaksanakan janji itu sekarang dan membuktikan pada Daddy bahwa aku adalah anak laki-laki yang akan selalu memegang janji."

James melihat sejenak ke arah Ginny dan juga Al. Lantas ia menengadah melihat pintu kamarnya di lantai atas, di sana masih ada Lily. James masuk perapian, menjatuhkan bubuk floonya setelah mengucapkan lantang sebuah nama yang akan selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk berlindung.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Aaaggg.. bagaimana? Ada yang nangis? Angkat jari, tulis review, ya! Anne akan lanjutkan di chapter terakhir. Besok? Lihat saja! Apa yang akan James lakukan dan bagaimana kisah akhir mereka?

Tinggalkan review kalian, teman-teman. Maaf kalau masih ada typo! Anne selalu sayang kalian semua! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	12. I Never Really Gave Up On You

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Akhirnya kita sampai di chapter terakhir.. Anne sebenarnya sempat nggak percaya kalau fic ini tanggapannya wow banget. Aku malahan sempat hopeless, ngira kalau ya, cerita yang Anne buat ini nggak banyak yang suka. Eh, ternyata.. Thanks banget, ya! Kalian memang luar biasa! Maaf kalau baru bisa sekarang, soalnya kemarin ujan deres banget di sini. Anne nggak berani buat update, terus wordnya juga Anne rasa kurang. Tapi, sekarang sudah, kok.

 **ninismsafitri:** aduhhh cupcupcup.. baca endingnya ini, ya! Thanks :)

 **alicia keynes:** wahh nangis lagi :'( tak apa kok, kamu hanya baper aja. Hehehe.. iya, Harry biar sama aku. Thanks :)

 **AMAZING:** huh! Ini baru kuat! Apa masih mau marah sama Ginny di chapter ini? Thanks ya :)

 **Rie Katsu:** *Ginny lari* Semoga kau menerima ending yang aku buat, ya! Thanks :)

 **syarazeina:** wahhh masih buat nangis, ya.. aku juga suka interaksi ayah-anak gitu. Sebenarnya lebih suka ayah-anak perempuannya, tapi yahh pokoknya kalau hubungan ayah-anak suka banget, lah. Hahahaha Harry aku penganin, buat aku :P hehehe.. baca aja chapter ini. Ceritanya kejutan.. Thanks, ya :)

 **Dande Liona:** Huaaaa.. yahh mari di baca chapter terakhir ini! Thanks, :)

 **ayusyafitri132:** balikan? Baca chapter ini! Wahhhh kepoin IG aku, nih! Hihihihi.. jadi, kok.. udah siap chapter satu buat HOME? Ditunggu, ya! Thanks :)

 **Mr Flammer Guest:** hem.. aku selalu konsisten dengan ending cerita yang aku buat, sesuai konsep cerita awal. Untuk fic ini, memang aku mulai buat sesuatu yang berbeda.. thanks segala sarannya.. :)

 **Zifamalfoy:** huhuhu *sodorin tisu* dibaca aja, deh. Thanks ya :)

 **NabilahAnanda:** sedih ya.. aku juga waktu nulis part Harry nasihatin James juga ikut nangis. Thanks, ya :)

 **Mrs. X:** wah iya nih, lama nggak muncul. Nggak apa, kok. Thanks ya, selamat membaca saja :)

Oke, Anne nggak janji lagi kalau airmata masih dibutuhkan keluar di chapter ini. Atau mungkin butuh senyuman? Lihat saja.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

BUKK!

Pendaratan tidak mulus James mengakibatkan lengannya menjadi satu-satunya anggota tubuh yang menjadi korban rasa sakit paling parah. Tubuhnya sempat terguling sebelum membentur kursi santai di depan perapian. Untuk pertama kalinya, James melakukan perjalanan floo sendiri tanpa dampingan siapapun. Meski keseimbangannya kurang baik ketika sampai di tujuan, paling tidak tempat yang ia harapkan sudahlah sangat tepat.

"Siapa di sana? Teddy?" teriak seseorang membuat James tersenyum gembira.

"Daddy!"

"Merlin, James!"

Harry berlari cepat sambil membanting handuknya menuju perapian di lantai bawah. Ia baru saja selesai mencukur jenggot dari arah kamar mandi atas. Ia sempat mendengar suara benda jatuh namun tidak begitu ia tanggapi. Ketika keluar, ia salah. Putranya datang dengan kondisi mengkhawatirkan.

James menangis dengan posisi tidur tertelungkup. Wajahnya kotor oleh debu. Ia memegang erat lengan kanannya sementara kedua telapak tangannya kotor dengan noda merah. Darah. Harry melihat sekelilingnya, takut jika James datang bersama orang yang sekiranya telah membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa, nak? Kenapa ada darah di tanganmu? Kau terluka? Darah siapa ini—"

"Al, Daddy. Al berdarah! Mummy memukul Al. Aku takut," James mengadu dengan penuh emosi. Badannya bergetar dan kulitnya dingin. James hanya menggunakan kaus tipis dengan celanan pendek tiga perempat serta sepatu.

Harry memeluk James sambil menangis ketakutan. "Lalu sekarang Al di mana? Di mana?"

"Di the Burrow. Al di lantai, langsung tidur setelah kepalanya membentur meja. Darahnya banyak." Cerita James.

"Tidur?" Harry binggung dengan kata itu. Pikirannya melayang penuh dengan gambar-gambaran menakutkan paling maksimal. Ia menebak jika yang dimaksud James dengan tidur adalah pingsan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak berharap jika itu terjadi.

James diam. Ia menunduk lantas memeluk Harry erat. "Lalu Mummy? Di mana? Grandma-Grandpa?" tanya Harry. Ia mendengar Andromedia dari arah dapur langsung berteriak meminta tolong.

"Tolong, ambilkan jaketku di kamar, Madam. Aku harus ke the Burrow sekarang," pinta Harry. Ia kembali melihat James. Andromeda bergegas naik menuju kamar.

James mengusap airmatanya lantas berkata, "Mummy juga tidur di lantai. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa, setelah Mummy memukul Al. Mummy langsung jatuh—"

"Lily? Dengan Grandma?"

James menggeleng, "Grandpa dan Grandma keluar ke rumah Uncle Bill, Lily di kamar waktu aku pergi ke sini."

"Kau sendirian? Itu bahaya, nak."

"Maaf, tapi aku bingung, Daddy. Aku tak bisa menolongnya. Aku tak bisa mengangkat badan Al. Berat. Terus aku ingat, kalau Daddy kuat angkat aku sama Al. Jadi aku masuk ke perapian buat cari Daddy." James terisak makin keras, takut jika ayahnya makin marah ia berbuat nekat pergi dengan perapian sendirian.

"Ini," Andromeda berlari kencang menyerahkan jaket Harry lantas menggendong James segera memasuki perapian. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Harry? Kenapa James kotor—"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, Madam. Akupun belum begitu jelas. Menyusullah ke the Burrow. Bantu aku mengurus Ginny, Al, dan Lily di sana. Setelah aku dan James, datanglah dengan Teddy," pesan Harry langsung menghilang ditelan asap hijau.

The Burrow masih sepi. Dua orang yang James jelaskan 'tertidur' masih ada dengan posisi mereka di atas lantai depan perapian dengan bara api masih menyala. James diturunkan dari gendongan Harry langsung mendekati tubuh Al.

"Daddy, badan Al dingin."

Cepat-cepat Harry mengangkat badan lemas Al untuk segera dibopongnya. "Al, bangun, nak? Ini Daddy? Albus! Astaga!" Harry menyentuh dahi Al yang berdarah. Masih banyak darah segar yang dapat sering keluar dari pelipisnya yang sobek. Sisanya sudah mengering di sekitar pipi dan dahinya.

Suara perapian berdebum kembali. Andromeda keluar besama Teddy siap dengan jaket hangat yang mereka kenakan. "My Lord! Al!" pekik Andromeda.

"Uncle, Aunty Ginny pingsan." Teddy memilih mendekati Ginny untuk melihat keadaannya.

Harry melihat sekilas wanita berambut merah itu. Tidak bergerak dengan wajah memucat. Harry kembali bertatap muka dengan wanita itu lagi, ia sangat merindukan Ginny. "Ginny—" panggil Harry pelan.

"Harry, aku mendengar suara tangisan," Andromeda membuat Harry kembali teringat dengan Lily.

"Lily! James, Lily di mana?" tanya Harry pada James di dekatnya. Anak itu langsung menunjuk arah atas dengan dengan telunjuknya.

Andromeda bergegas naik untuk mencari Lily. Ia memerintahkan cucunya untuk tetap di bawah demi mengawasi Ginny. Harry melihat Ginny semakin tidak tega. Ia meletakkan sementara Al di atas sofa sementara ia coba mengecek keadaan Ginny.

"Badan Aunty Ginny dingin sekali, Uncle. Bagaimana ini?" bisik Teddy mulai panik.

"Sebentar, Ted. Singkirkan buku-buku itu," tunjuk Harry pada beberapa buku yang berserakan di sisinya.

Harry menyusupkan lengannya ke belakang leher Ginny. Salah satu tangannya di siku-siku kakinya. Ia mengangkat badan Ginny perlahan ke atas sofa panjang di dekat tangga. "Bangun, Ginny! Aku mohon. Kau mendengarku—"

"Daddy!" Kini gilian James berteriak. "Al bangun."

* * *

Bergantian, Harry menuju perapian sambil mengotong tubuh Al. Hanya suara isakan pelan yang mampu Al ucapkan tanpa bisa merespon banyak panggilan Harry. Mereka berdua menuju St. Mungo segera. "Aku akan datang lagi, tolong siapkan juga kamar atas nama Ginevra Pot—Weasley."

"Baik, sir. Kami akan mengurus putra anda terlebih dulu. Beberapa petugas kami akan berjaga di depan perapian kedatangan." Ujar salah satu Healer yang kini mengambil alih badan Al.

Harry kembali ke the Burrow secepat yang ia bisa. Harry bergegas menggotong tubuh Ginny sendirian lantas berpesan agar Andromeda menyusul dengan membawa serta Lily. Sedangkan James menjadi tanggung jawab Teddy.

Sesampainya kembali di St. Mungo, Ginny langsung dinaikan di atas brankar dorong menuju ruang pemeriksaan. Tidak ada kata yang mampu Harry ucapkan ketika Ginny didorong masuk. Dalam hatinya terus berharap jika dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu dapat kembali sadar. "Tolong kembalikan mereka padaku," batin Harry.

"Daddy—"

James langsung memeluknya lama. Menumpahkan rasa rindu dalam bentuk airmata yang begitu deras keluar dari kedua indra penglihatannya. James bergumam kata-kata seperti takut, maaf, dan rindu berkali-kali. Jangankan untuk marah, Harry bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan keadaan ini. Rasa kantuk yang sempat membuatnya ingin segera tidur hilang sudah berganti rasa letih.

Rasa khawatirnya memuncak seratus persen memaksanya untuk tetap kuat. Dua nyawa di dalam sana menanti sebuah keajaiban.

"Maafkan aku, Daddy. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Al dan Lily. Mummy—Mummy jahat, aku mau sama Daddy. Aku nggak mau."

James menyusupkan wajahnya di dalam jaket Harry. Di depan ruang periksa, mereka saling melepas rindu sambil sesekali mencium pipi bergantian. Harry menggiring duduk di bangku panjang sementara James berdiri mendekat ke tubuh sang ayah mencari kehangatan. Ia tidak memakai pakaian hangat malam ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pulang ke rumah Daddy tanpa ijin. Aku tidak bisa menolong, Daddy."

Harry merasa ia tidak pantas untuk marah pada James. Bagaimana jadinya jika James hanya diam dan memilih tidak mencari bantuan. Ia hanya sendirian. Seorang anak yang belum genap lima tahun memberanikan dirinya pergi dengan jalur floo tanpa didampingi orang dewasa. Alasannya hanya satu, menyelamatkan nyawa adik dan ibunya.

Harry menggeleng pelan pada James bersamaan dengan usapan lembut tangannya di atas rambut acak-acakan milik putranya. Rasa marah seketika hilang dan digantikan oleh rasa bangga yang luar biasa. James melakukannya untuk menolong ibu dan adiknya, Harry menggarisbawahi alasan utama itu. James hanya ingin mematuhi pesan Harry dengan menjadi anak laki-laki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab pada anggota keluarganya. "Maafkan aku, Daddy—"

"No, Daddy bangga padamu, James." Harry kembali membawa James ke pelukannya. Teddy ikut tersenyum di dekat Harry. Terharu. "Kau menepati janjimu pada Daddy, hanya saja.. itu berbahaya, sayang. Daddy takut jika kau tidak berhasil menggunakan jalur perapian. Kau bisa saja tersesat jika salah menyebut tempat. Kau bisa hilang—"

"Tapi aku berhasil, Daddy!" kata James berusaha membela diri.

"Ya, iya," Harry mengecup dahi James bersyukur putranya selamat, "kau hebat, James. Kau sangat berani. Daddy bangga padamu."

Sesaat kemudian, Teddy memanggil Harry menunjuk seorang Healer yang baru keluar dari ruang periksa Al. "Mr. Potter," panggil Healer.

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana dengan kondisi Al?"

"Lengan kirinya terkilir dan ada ruam seperti cengkraman di pundak kirinya pula. Dan juga putra anda mengalami sobek di bagian pelipis hingga dahinya. Cukup panjang dan dalam. Kami sudah membersihkan lukanya dan terpaksa harus menjahitnya untuk menutup lebih cepat luka itu. Saat ini, putra anda masih tertidur akibat ramuan yang kami berikan. Mungkin sebentar lagi dapat segera sadar kembali."

Harry, Andromeda bersama anak-anak yang lain dipersilakan masuk asalkan tidak menganggu Al beristirahat. Hampir saja menutup pintu, seorang Healer keluar dari salah satu ruang periksa yang berbeda. Healer wanita itu memanggil Harry dan mencegahnya untuk masuk.

"Maaf, Mr. Potter, ada yang perlu saya bicara mengenai kondisi.. Mrs. Weasley."

Harry meminta Andromeda dan anak-anak untuk masuk terlebih dahulu sementara ia menemui Healer yang ingin mengabarkan informasi Ginny padanya.

Harry mengenal Healer itu. Healer yang memang menangani kondisi Ginny sejak kecelakaan itu merenggut ingatannya. Healer Audy sedikit tidak nyaman ketika ia merubah sebutan Ginny dengan Mrs. Weasley, di depan Harry.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ginny, Madam? Ia pingsan," Harry mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana cerita James yang mengatakan jika Ginny terjatuh setelah memukul Al. "Ia pingsan setelah memarahi putra kami, Madam. Aku juga tidak tahu persis bagaimana kejadiannya."

Healer Audy mengangguk-angguk paham lantas menjelaskan. "Mrs. Weasley tidak sadarkan diri. Menurut pemeriksaan saya, cedera di kepalanya mulai menunjukkan reaksi penolakan lebih besar. Maksud saya, baru saja terjadi proses memori itu kembali dengan sangat kuat kepada Mrs. Weasley." Ujar Healer Audy masih dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Berarti, Ginny sudah kembali ingat—semuanya?"

"Saya belum bisa memastikannya, Mr. Potter. Hanya saja, menurut saya ini bukan kabar bagus."

Harry merinding. Memori yang sekiranya datang kembali dapat menjadi petaka baru untuk Ginny. Harry takut. "Penolakan itu muncul karena saat memori datang begitu besar, tubuh Mrs. Weasley dalam keadaan stress dan tertekan. Sehingga semua memori itu terhalang dan terjadi penolakan kuat oleh tubuh Mrs. Weasley sendiri."

Healer Audy mengajak Harry untuk berbicara lebih nyaman di bangku tunggu. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana dan beberapa Healer jaga yang masih mondar-mandiri di sekitar lorong. Jauh lebih baik dibandingkan reporter Daily Prophet yang ada di sana. "Tubuh Mrs. Weasley tidak mampu bertahan sehingga tidak sadarkan diri. Hasilnya akan sangat baik, jika Mrs. Weasley mengingat semuanya sebelum ia pingsan. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" pinta Harry tidak sabar.

"Jika ingatan itu belum sepenuhnya sampai dan penolakan itu masih tetap bekerja, Mrs. Weasley tidak hanya kehilangan sebagian memorinya. Bahkan keseluruhan. Ia bisa melupakan dirinya sendiri."

Bukan hanya kesempatan untuk kembali lebih baik, kemungkinan buruk itu tetap ada, bahkan semakin parah. Ginny memiliki kesempatan untuk sembuh, mengingat semuanya. Tapi, Harry sadar jika cerita James tentang kelakuan Ginny sebelum akhirnya pingsan bisa mengguatkan jika seandainya, Ginny sadar dengan keadaan melupakan segalanya.

"Berbagai mantera dan ramuan sudah kami berikan, Mr. Potter. Hanya menunggu sampai beliau sadar. Dan, sebelum semuanya terjadi, kami tidak bisa memastikan apapun sebelum Mrs. Weasley benar-benar sadar dan melihat sendiri apa reaksi pertama yang keluar dari dirinya."

Berdasarkan penjelasan Healer Audy, Ginny tidak bisa lagi diberikan mantera-mantera ataupun ramuan sebelum Ginny kembali sadar. Sehingga, Healer Audy meminta Harry untuk segera mengurus ruang inap sembari menunggu Ginny kembali sadar dan menentukan penangan apa yang selanjutnya dapat diberikan.

Mengingat Al juga sedang dirawat bersama di St. Mungo, Harry berinisiatif untuk menggabungkan Ginny dan Al dalam satu ruang rawat yang sama. "Jika ada ruangan yang lebih dan baik untuk keduanya, saya ambil, Madam." Kata Harry.

"Baiklah, ada di lantai dua. Kami akan persiapkan ruang rawatnya dan memindahkan Mrs. Weasley serta putra anda ke sana."

Ruang rawat yang dipilih Harry cukup luas dan nyaman. Dua ranjang di pasang di sana untuk segera ditempati Ginny maupun Al. Mereka hanya dipisahkan dengan kain tinggi yang membagi antara bagian perawatan mereka masing-masing.

"Daddy," panggil Al lirih. Andromeda baru saja selesai memberi Al minum.

Al langsung menangis di pelukan sang ayah begitu kencang. Dengan hati merintih berusaha kuat, Harry mengecup lama kepala Al. Pundak pakaiannya langsung basah karena airmata Al. Harry mengusap perlahan airmata itu sambil terus menguatkan putranya agar tidak cengeng.

"Hayo, mana King Arthurnya Daddy? Jangan nangis begitu, dong, sudah ada Daddy di sini," bisik Harry masih memeluk Al dengan hati-hati. Lengan kiri Al masih dibebat kain.

"Al dan James baru saja menceritakan perlakuan Ginny sebelum James akhirnya datang ke rumah, Harry." ujar Andromeda pelan lantas melihat ke arah James dan Al bergantian. Keduanya menunduk masih takut untuk bercerita.

Harry mengangkat James untuk ikut naik ke atas ranjang. Teddy pun turut serta untuk naik dan duduk di ujung ranjang, berdekatan dengan Andromeda yang memilih duduk di atas kursi.

"Ceritakan lagi, Albie. Mengapa sampai kau dipukul," perintah Teddy.

Al melihat sang ayah sejenak lantas bercerita, "aku mengambil buku-buku di depan perapian. Aku menumpuknya tinggi supaya cepat selesai, tapi aku tak bisa melihat jalan. Bukunya jatuh. Buku Mummy jatuh ke atas api, Daddy. Aku mengambilnya lagi dengan tangan—" Al melihat jari-jarinya yang melepuh merah, "panas, Mummy langsnung marah padaku—"

"Aku yang menyuruh Al, Daddy. Tanganku sakit, jadi aku minta tolong Al membawakan buku-buku itu. Maafkan aku, Albie," bisik James di sisi adiknya. James memeluk Al meminta maaf.

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf. Sampai-sampai buku Mummy terbakar." Ucap Al semakin tenang.

"Memangnya," Harry mulai mengajukan pertanyaan, "buku apa itu, anak-anak?"

James melihat sekilas Al lantas menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu, Daddy. Bukunya bagus, warna—" James menunjuk warna kaus yang dipakai Teddy.

"Merah?" kata Teddy.

"Terus ada huruf seperti ini di depannya," James coba menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di atas selimut Al membentuk huruf G dengan cara aneh seperti membentuk spiral, titik di tengah lalu memutar naik.

Paling tidak Harry paham jika yang dimaksud adalah huruf G. "Aku selalu melihat Mummy membaca buku itu sebelum tidur. Sampai-sampai aku dan Jamie tidak lagi mendengar cerita sebelum tidur. Tidak seperti Daddy kalau kami mau tidur," Al memeluk Harry sekali lagi. Ia bersandar lemas di dada sang ayah.

Malam semakin larut, Al sudah terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Begitu juga Andromeda, Lily dan Teddy tertidur di atas ranjang ekstra yang dipesan Harry di sisi ranjang Al. Ia memesan itu agar putri kecilnya dapat tidur di temani Andromeda dan Teddy. Ranjangnya cukup luas untuk tidur mereka bertiga.

James memilih tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Al, sedangkan Harry mengalah untuk tetap duduk sambil terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Al berjaga. Hampir saja terlelap, Harry sesuatu yang belum sama sekali ia jaga sejak dipindahkan ke rungan itu. Harry hampir melupakan Ginny di sana.

"Ginny?"

Harry perlahan melepas pegangan tangannya dari Al lantas beranjak menuju bagian rawat Ginny. "Ginny—" bisik Harry sangat pelan.

Ginny masih dalam posisi tidur nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam. Pergerakan dadanya stabil menandakan Ginny sedang bernafas dengan tenang. Wajahnya tidak sepucat ketika Harry membawanya pergi ke St. Mungo. Ia coba menyentuh pipi Ginny pelan.

Tangan Harry bergetar. Berbulan-bulan ia tidak pernah lagi untuh menyentuh kulit yang sejak remaja ia akui keindahannya. Ginny tidur begitu damai, ia selalu suka melihat orang-orang yang sedang tidur. Salah satunya Ginny. Harry tidak pernah bosan memandangi paras cantik wanita yang kini hanya menjadi mantan istrinya. Mereka tidak memiliki ikatan apapun sekarang.

Harry menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Ginny. Menghembuskan napasnya berat membiarkan dirinya semakin sadar. Semuanya telah berakhir. "Seandainya saja aku bisa menawar takdir hidupku, aku akan memilih untuk tetap membiarkanmu hidup bahagia dengan pria lain yang lebih baik dariku, tanpa pernah berharap kau bertemu denganku, jika akhirnya seperti ini. Aku selalu membuatmu tersakiti. Kau pantas melupakanku, Ginny, tapi aku tak pernah lelah untuk memperjuangankan apapun.. agar kau bahagia."

Sendirian tanpa cinta. Harry tidak merasakan gelombang menakjubkan itu lagi sejak Ginny benar-benar pergi dari sisinya. Cinta menahannya pada wanita itu, Ginny menyiksanya dengan sisa cinta yang selalu membekas di lubuk hati Harry sepanjang hidupnya. Mengurungnya untuk selalu memilih sendiri daripada membuka hati untuk wanita lain.

"Aku tak sedikitpun berharap lebih darimu, terima kasih, Ginny."

"Daddy—"

Harry menghabus jejak airmatanya ketika sosok kecil itu mendekatinya. James, terbangun dengan mata membulat sempurna. "Daddy kenapa?" tanya James.

"Emm, tidak. Daddy tak apa-apa, Jamie." Kata Harry berusaha menyamarkan suara seraknya.

James melihat ke arah ranjang ibunya sejenak, ia lantas menunduk dan bergumam. "Mummy dan Daddy bercerai, ya?"

"Ja—" Harry tergagap ketika akhirnya James mengatakan kata-kata paling menakutkan yang selalu disembunyikan Harry dari anak-anaknya itu, "James—"

"Kata Fred dan Vic, Mummy dan Daddy bercerai. Itu artinya kalian tidak lagi suami istri. Bukan Mummy dan Daddy aku lagi. Mummy bisa mencari Daddy baru untuk menggantikan Daddy. Karena—"

James sejenak terdiam. Harry menaikkan dagu James agar anak laki-laki itu melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. "Katakan," perintah Harry pelan.

"Aku sekarang tidak punya Daddy," James menangis.

Mereka saling berpelukan menumpahkan tangis masing-masing. Harry tidak lagi kuat untuk terus bertahan dengan kepura-puraannya di depan James. Ia lemah. "Daddy tidak pernah berhenti untuk terus menjadi ayah untuk kalian. Meskipun kini Daddy bukanlah siapa-siapa Mummy lagi. Tapi, percayalah James. Daddy tetaplah milik kalian. Sampai kapanpun, kalian milik Daddy. Anak Daddy. Dan seandainya saja, Mummy kembali menikah dan kau memiliki Daddy baru, Dad sangat berpesan padamu, James, sayangi dia. Seperti kau menyayangi Daddy."

"Tapi—"

"Dan kau akan menjadi anak yang bahagia karena memiliki dua Daddy yang akan selalu sayang padamu. Pada Al dan juga Lily," lanjut Harry. Airmata itu membuat wajahnya semakin kacau.

"Mummy?"

"Mummy—Mummy akan kembali tersenyum, kembali seperti dulu. Daddy percaya, James, bahwa Mummy adalah orang yang baik. Ia sangat baik, Daddy mengenalnya sejak kecil. Jadi, Daddy bersyukur bahwa kau, Al, Lily berada di tangan yang tepat. Kau hanya perlu mengenal Mummy kembali. Ada malaikat di hatinya."

James tetap menangis di pelukan Harry. Anak beranak itu terhanyut dalam sunyinya malam. Tidak patut menjadi sebuah kesedihan jika suatu hal membuat mereka berpisah. James milik Harry, begitu sebaliknya. Darah mereka satu, hati mereka terbagi. Saling merasa dan menjaga membuat mereka selalu dekat. Harry percaya, ia percaya dengan James.

"Ah, James, Daddy lupa. Daddy belum mengabari Grandma dan Grandpa. Mereka bisa khawatir kalau mendapati mereka tidak melihat kalian. Jadi—" Harry berdiri perlahan mengusap kepala James berpesan, "jaga Mummy, ya."

"Daddy mau ke mana? Daddy jangan pergi—"

"No, Daddy hanya keluar sebentar. Daddy mau menghubungi Grandma di the Burrow. Daddy tidak akan lama, James. Ok, kau temani di sini, ya?"

James mengangguk paham. "Aku akan menjaga Mummy!"

* * *

Perapian mulai menyala. Bara api memerah menunjukkan percikan api di atasnya. Harry terduduk di depan kursi kecil pihak St. Mungo. Menunggu suara seseorang muncul yang ia harap dapat membuatnya lega.

"Merlin, HARRY!"

Suara wanita membuat Harry terkejut dan lega. Panggilannya direspon. Suara Molly terdengar keras hingga petugas jaga St. Mungo melihat ke arah Harry saking terkejutnya. Mereka hanya mengangguk memberikan hormat pada Harry yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Harry, dear! Untung saja kau menghubungi kami? Ini sudah sangat malam. Kau dari mana saja, nak? Rumahmu kosong! Kami kehilangan anak-anak dan—"

"Ginny?" tanya Harry pelan. Ia tersenyum.

"Harry, kau tahu mereka di mana?" kini suara Ron yang terdengar.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya. Mereka sekarang di St. Mungo. Panjang jika aku harus menjelaskan semuanya di sini. Datanglah kemari, aku tunggu." Pesan Harry sebelum akhirnya sambungan itu terputus.

Harry bersiap kembali ke kamar rawat. Tepat di depan pintu yang ia buka, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana. Ginny tidak ada di atas ranjangnya melainkan James yang tertidur sedikit minggir di ranjang itu. Selimutnya terpasang rapi di atas tubuh James. Harry panik, ia takut Ginny hilang.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya Harry melihat Ginny duduk di atas kursi yang ia pakai menemani Al. Ginny menggenggam tangan Al sambil membelai rambut hitam anak itu. Tanpa suara.

Takut, Harry mencoba mendekati Ginny. Kata-kata Madam Audy membuatnya bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Ginny? Ia sadar, berjalan sendirian menuju ranjang Al dan terdiam di sana.

"Hai—"

Ginny berbalik menatap Harry. Mereka saling berpandangan. Lama.

"Ginny, kau harus—"

Belum selesai Harry meminta Ginny kembali, wanita itu berdiri dari atas kursi menuju ranjangnya kembali. Ia kembali naik, memposisikan tubuhnya setengah berbaring sambil mengusap James yang lelap di sisinya. Ginny menangis.

"Aku panggilkan Madam Aud—"

"Kau tahu, kan," Ginny melihat ke atas meja kecil di sisi ranjangannya. Botol aromaterapi tergeletak di atasnya, sedikit terbuka sehingga ruangan itu tercium bau khas yang menenangkan. "Aku suka dengan bau bunga azalea sejak mengandung Al, harus ada botol aromaterapi itu setiap aku sedang stress. Tapi—"

Harry tertahan di tempatnya berdiri melihat Ginny kembali meraih botol aroma terapi yang sempat ia beli di apotek St. Mungo beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kau suka lupa melepas karet penguncinya. Itu akan menghalangi baunya untuk keluar," ujar Ginny.

"Nah, sekarang lebih harum, kan?" Ginny tersenyum senang membuang lapisan kecil yang mengganjal bagian tengah mulut botol.

Harry terpukau dengan penjelasan Ginny itu. Ginny ingat semuanya. "Ginny, kau—"

"Aku malu, Harry. Aku malu padamu." Ginny merundukkan wajahnya menatap kedua lututnya.

Harry mendekat dengan terburu-buru, siap menyentuh kepala Ginny namun secepatnya ia mengurungkan niat untuk kembali menyentuh wanita itu. "Semuanya sudah terjadi, Ginny," bisik Harry pelan.

"Aku selalu menjadi wanita bodoh yang tak pernah tahu apa arti sebuah kepercayaan. Aku mengingkarinya, Harry. Kau tahu jika memang aku bersalah. Aku yang akhirnya.. membuat semuanya hancur. Aku merusak janji suci kita—"

"Husss, no.. no! Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan karena jika iya, antara aku dan dirimu akan selalu menyalahkan diri masing-masing. Ini semua takdir yang berbicara, Ginny. Takdir mengantarkan kita seperti ini."

"Harry—"

Ginny menatap lekat wajah Harry seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, rasa itu masih ada. "Kau dengarkan aku, Ginny. Kita kalah, kita merasa selalu kalah dengan takdir. Tapi sebenarnya, kita hanya lupa. Kita punya sesuatu yang jauh lebih kuat." Harry mengarahkan tatapannya pada James di depannya.

Putra pertama Harry dan Ginny, "kalau mungkin aku dijadikan pahlawan bagi sebagian besar masyarakat sihir di Inggris ini, aku tidak ada apa-apanya dengan dia," Harry membelai pelan rambut James mengikuti arah jatuhnya helaian hitam itu di kepala kecilnya.

"James mengajarkan pada kita bahwa tanggung jawab adalah segalanya. Al, dia mengajarkan pada kita bahwa kejujuran adalah sebuah cerminan diri seseorang di mata orang lain. Serta Lily, bahwa kesabaran akan berbuah indah pada waktunya."

Ginny menangis. Ia meremas piama St. Mungo yang ia kenakan begitu erat. Merasa lemah dan tak berdaya dibandingkan dengan darah dangingnya sendiri. "Kita patut bangga memiliki mereka, Ginny. Jika kita harus malu, kita patut malu pada mereka."

Mereka berdua saling merenungi kesalahan masing-masing. Menyadari jika mereka hanyalah manusia biasa yang selalu menyerah pada keadaan. Menyalahkan sesuatu yang telah mereka kerjakan sendiri tanpa melihat sisi baiknya. Pesan kebaikan yang datang dibalik semua cobaan yang coba menguji mereka.

Di balik pintu ruang rawat itu, Andromeda telah lama keluar dari dalam ruangan itu demi memberikan kesempatan Harry dan Ginny berbicara dari hati ke hati. Ia menangis haru sendirian sampai akhirnya beberapa anggota keluarga Weasley datang. Arthur menahan istri, serta anak dan menantunya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Ginny dan Al. Andromedalah yang akhirnya menjelaskan semua tentang kejadian menegangkan itu pada mereka semua.

Ron, tertegun ketika akhirnya ia mendengar sendiri bagaimana Harry dan Ginny seolah memiliki nyawa mereka kembali. ketegangan antara keduanya mengabur lantas hilang ditelan malam. Tak terasa ia ikut menangis, membuat George semakin penasaran dengan apa yang adiknya dengar.

"Badai sudah berlalu, Ron." Bisik George tersenyum senangmelihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Harry dan Ginny saling berpelukan, menangis bersama.

* * *

Bola menukik tajam menuju selasar. Perasaan James kacau.

Harry berjalan pelan sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya. Rambutnya masih basah karena baru saja mandi. Ia pulang lebih cepat dari Kementerian setelah penyerangan yang dipimpinnya selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan sebelumnya. Strateginya ampuh menangkap kawanan penyihir gila yang nekat mempertaruhkan nyawanya masuk ke bank dengan penjagaan paling ketat dari para goblin-tidak-bersahabat itu.

Bulan-bulan ini Harry semakin bersemangat dalam bekerja. Hubungannya dengan Ginny kembali membaik demi anak-anak mereka. Hampir setahun berlalu, tidak ada lagi rasa canggung ketika keduanya bertemu.

Bola James mengarah tepat ke arah Harry. Meski bola plastik, jika terkena kepala akan sakit juga. Sebelum semuanya terjadi, James siap berteriak kencang memperingatkan ayahnya. "Daddy awas!"

Jangan lupakan siapa Harry ketika ia di Hogwarts dulu. Seeker termuda serta salah satu kapten Quidditch Gryffindor terbaik yang pernah ada di Hogwarts. Melihat bola itu semakin dekat, Harry hanya selangkah mundur dari dekat kursi santai, lantas mengangkat tangan kanannya tidak terlalu tinggi dan.. hupp!

"Dapat!"

Mudah bagi Harry untuk mendapatkan bola sebesar kepalan tangan itu yang meluncur dengan kecepatan sesuai hukum gravitasi yang berlalu. Tanpa sihir. "Main apa, sih?" tanya Harry pada anak-anak di hadapannya.

Teddy, sedang bermain bola basket mini bersama James dan Al di halaman. Ada sebuah ring kecil dengan diameter seukuran mulut ember dipasang di atas sebuah tiang vertikal berukuran sekitar satu setengah meter. Sejak awal, Teddylah yang mampu memasukkan bola kecil itu dengan baik. Hanya beberapa kali saja. Karena terlalu kecil, lemparan Al tidak pernah sampai. Sedangkan James selalu luput, meleset, ataupun membentur pagar rumah sehingga bola seringkali memantul kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi tadi, hampir mengenai Harry jika James tidak memperingatkannya.

"Susah Daddy!" teriak Al langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dai James.

"Ah," Ginny mengambil bola dari tangan Harry lantas berdiri dari batas selasar. "Kau hanya perlu fokus, Jamie. Jangan terlalu keras melempar. Perkirakan jaraknya. Kalau sejauh ini—"

Ginny melihat lingkar ring basket itu dari jauh. Memfokuskan bola yang akan dilemparnya nanti. Dengan gaya seorang chaser handal, Ginny melempar bola yang digenggamnya menuju ring mainan itu dan akhirnya—

"Masuk!" pekik Ginny senang.

"Yeah!" Harry ikut senang.

James, Al, Teddy, terpukau bersama untuk kesekian kalinya. Selesai dengan kesigapan Harry menangkap bola yang terlempar liar langsung berlanjut pada kemampuan Ginny memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Wow!" gumam Al.

"Keren!" kata Teddy.

"Hebat!" James berteriak bangga pada kedua orang tuanya. Selesai menonyon pertunjukkan itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan permainan bersama kembali.

Ginny kembali duduk di bangkunya, tepat di sisi Harry yang kini sibuk memutar-mutar pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Oh, sakit?"

"Sedikit.. sempat tergores pinggiran tebing Gringort. Tidak sampai berdarah, kok," ujar Harry pelan. Ginny segera meraih tangan kiri Harry,mengeceknya sendiri.

"Ada sedikit goresan. Ini harus dibersihkan. Di kotak obat ada alkohol?"

Harry mengangguk. Ginny segera berlari menuju penyimpanan obat-obatan dan ramuan di rumah itu. beberapa saat kemudian, Ginny sudah kembali dengan beberapa lembar kapas, handuk, baskom berisi air hangat, dan sebotol alkohol.

Ginny membersihkan luka Harry dengan begitu teliti. Sambil menahan rasa perih, Harry sempat meminta untuk Ginny pelan-pelan.

"Sudah. Lain kali, hati-hati. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu menyelamatkan dunia sihir. Sampai kau tidak mempedulikan keselamatan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Ginny, ia memijat pelan pergelangan Harry agar semakin nyaman.

"Itu yang selalu kau keluhkan padaku, kan?" kata Harry sambil tersenyum.

Ginny ikut tersenyum. "Yah, dan itu yang membuatku selalu ingin dekat denganmu." Ginny merubah kalimatnya lebih umum, daripada kalimat 'yah, itu sebabnya aku sangat menyukaimu,' seperti kata-katanya dulu.

"Coba bayangkan seandainya saja kau terluka dan tak ada yang tahu kau di mana, bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang mengenalmu. Mencemaskanmu?" tanya Ginny.

"Kalau aku tak peduli?" tantang Harry.

"Tapi aku peduli." Ginny kelepasan.

Mereka berdua terdiam lama. Mata Ginny masih melihat lekat pergelangan Harry. Sesuatu yang berkilau mengalihkan perhatianya.

"Masih yang sama?"

"Apa?"

Ginny mengarahkan pandangannya lurus kepada cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manis tangan Harry. Cincin pernikahannya dulu. "Ah, ya. Aku tak pernah melepasnya. Ow, pernah. Setiap mandi atau cuci tangan. Tapi aku langsung memakainya lagi. Aku juga masih menyimpan milikmu." Harry melihat wajah Ginny dengan senyuman terindahnya.

"Milikku?" tanya Ginny. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Harry adalah cincin pernikahan yang pernah ia kembalikan setelah persidangan perceraian waktu itu.

"Aku memberikannya padamu, jadi itu adalah milikmu." Jawab Harry tegas. Kembali memperhatikan pijatan tangan Ginny di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau bisa memberikannya ke istrimu yang baru nanti."

"No, aku bukan tipe orang yang berani mengambil barang milik orang lain dan memberikannya pada orang yang berbeda. Itu sama saja mencuri. Apalagi berani meninggalkan—"

Harry terdiam langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. Ginny bingung karena pijatannya langsung berhenti melihat Harry secara tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursi dan melihat serius ke arah berlawanan dengan dirinya.

Harry tesenyum bangga ketika melihat Andromeda berani melepas pegangan tangannya pada Lily, yang secara perlahan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju pintu selasar. "Apalagi melewatkan momen berharga seorang princess yang bisa berjalan dengan dua kakinya untuk pertama kalinya," kata Harry tidak nyambung dengan penjelasannya di awal.

Ginny menoleh cepat mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Harry bersiap di depan pintu sambil berdiri membungkuk merentangkan tangannya kepada Lily, yang berhasil berdiri tanpa pegangan siapapun.

"Ayo, princess. Beberapa langkah lagi," bujuk Harry.

"Dada dada.." panggil Lily tidak jelas pada Harry. Senyumnya menggembang indah menunjukkan dua gigi yang baru muncul di gusi merah mudanya.

Ginny melihatnya terpukau. Lily mencoba untuk berjalan sendiri. Beberapa saat diam, Lily kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Satu tapak, dua tapak, tiga tapak. Pelan namun pasti. Sedikit bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan kiri, Lily mempercepat langkahnya.

Hup hup hup! Lily menjejakan kakinya bersemangat menuju pelukan Harry dan berhasil tanpa terjatuh. "Wow, princess Daddy hebat! Sejak kapan sudah mulai bisa berjalan?"

"Di the Burrow Lily masih belum mau dilepas." Kata Ginny heran.

"Tapi tadi Lily seperti bertekat untuk berjalan sendiri saat mendengar Harry pulang. Eh, ternyata, aku lepas tanganku.. Lily bisa berjalan sendiri." Andromeda tertawa puas melihat usaha Lily yang sejak pagi bersamanya selalu terjatuh ketika belajar berjalan bersamanya. Namun sore ini, Lily diam-diam mencoba sendiri untuk segera berdiri. Bahkan berlari menemui ayahnya dengan kedua kaki kecilnya.

Harry menciumi pipi Lily sampai tertawa kencang kegelian. "Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan sembunyi-sembunyi mengambil sapu dan terbang sendirian ke halaman belakang the Burrow, Lily!" bisik Harry penuh kebanggaan. Sekaligus menyindir seseorang di sisinya, Ginny.

Ginny tersenyum malu-malu merasa disinggung-singgung. "Aku pernah tahu cerita itu," Andromeda ikut menggoda lantas menyenggol pundak Ginny pelan.

"Ah, Madam.. kalian itu bisa saja," ujar Ginny malu-malu.

"Ayo, ikut main sama James, Al, dan Teddy. Kau juga harus belajar menjadi chaser atau seeker, sayang," goda Harry sambil mengendong Lily menuju halaman belakang.

Teddy, James, dan Al tampak senang ketika ayah mereka memanggil meminta untuk ikut bermain dengan Lily. Namun tiba-tiba, Ginny memanggil Harry cukup keras. "Harry!"

"Iya?" Harry menoleh menatap Ginny lembut.

Ginny tersenyum lantas berkata, "aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri, aku tak akan pernah benar-benar menyerah mengharapkanmu.. Harry."

Dan Harry hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia mengangguk empat kali naik turun, mengambil tangan Lily dan menggerakkannya melambai ke arah Ginny. Andromeda mendorong tubuh Ginny agar ia ikut bermain. Dua kali dipaksa, Andromeda berhasil membuat Ginny menyusul Harry. Berlari ke halaman dan bermain bola bersama anak-anak yang telah memberi mereka sebuah pelajaran penting.

Makna cinta dan kasih sebuah keluarga.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Ending ini sudah Anne konsep dari awal.. So, menurut kalian apakah Anne butuh sesuatu 'lagi' untuk fic ini? Cukup? Atau...

Oke, sekali lagi Anne ucapkan terima kasih banyak.. atas semua review kalian, favorite, follow, atau sekedar baca saja.. Anne ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih. Anne masih ada fic baru yang akan Anne post sebelum Februari berakhir. Yang udah tahu di IG Anne pasti udah paham. Judulnya **HOME?** Pair Ron-Hermione. Ceritanya? Baca saja nanti, OK! Ditunggu ya!

Anne tunggu review kalian. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Jika selama update fic ini ada yang tidak berkenan, Anne mohon maaf ya. Thanks banget! Yang mau request juga boleh. Kalau Anne bisa, Anne buatkan. Anne sayang kalian semua! Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita selanjutnya :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


End file.
